


GHOSTS

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Series: Life of Moreid [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, FBI, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Smut, Teasing, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 84,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: DEREK MORGAN WORKS AT THE FBI AND RUNS INTO A FORMER FRIEND AND COLLEAGUE DOCTOR SPENCER REID BUT REID HAS NO MEMORY OF HIM OR ANYONE HE USED TO WORK WITH.AFTER GETTING SHOT IN THE NECK, HE SUFFERED MILD AMNESIA AND CANNOT RECALL WORKING FOR THE FBI AND HAVING A VERY CLOSE RELATIONSHIP WITH DEREKWILL DEREK BE ABLE TO GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS, WHY REID DOESNT REMEMBER AND WHY DEREK ALONG WITH THE REST OF HIS TEAM WAS TOLD THAT REID HAD LEFT THE FBI WILLINGLY, WITHOUT MENTIONING THE ACCUTE MEMORY LOSS





	1. NEW FACES

CHAPTER ONE-NEW FACES

Derek Morgan groans heavily as he steps off the elevator back into the main section of the BAU, Behavior Analysis Unit where he worked as one of the top, leading profilers in the entire FBI. Not something that was easy to lead up to or to maintain as he was surrounded by brilliant minds daily and psychotic minds that were just as horrifyingly scary as well as impressive. Intimidating as it might sound, he knew how to handle it. Being in the BAU for over eight years, finally out of the Rookie stage and able to take on harder, more serious cases then he had been assigned before, business came natural to him.

But this last case had taken over two weeks to complete. It was one of the harder ones, involving children, his least favorite kind. A women had just recently lost her newborn child when a fire broke out of her own apartment building. She had been over worked and exhausted, the child’s father had abandoned them before the kid was even born so needless to say the mother was under tremendous amounts of stress. The fire had been her fault, having fell asleep while trying to cook a quick dinner, her baby asleep down the hallway when it started. It quickly spread throughout the house, reaching the child’s room first, killing the baby before the flames had even reached her. Nothing but a horrible tragedy, that took her on a kidnapping spree.

In the end they caught her, after kidnapping over a half dozen newborns from a local hospital, she tried to hid them long enough for the cops presents to wear thin as it usually did when the crime rate in Chicago was at its all time high. The local cops had been tired of being behind her every step of the way when they had called the FBI and asked for the BAU’s assistance. Their team leader SSA Aaron Hotchner had briefed them on the case, giving them little time to waste before immediate action had taken place.

Only a half hour later, they were on the jet to Chicago, they needed to give the local police a working profile and catch her before she could decide what to do with the children. Unlike most cases, this one ended on a good note, or as well as it could have. The mother had been found within 48 hours of the kidnapping, all seven of the children were found safe and sound, however the mother, unable to deal with the loss of her only child, took her own life before they could stop her. It was one of the downfalls of the job.

Now here he was, two weeks and no sleep later, going to collect his things before heading home for the night. The entire building was alive and operational, being only a little after six pm, Hotch had given them the rest of the night off. They were running mostly on adrenaline and coffee, that could only last for a certain amount of time. 

The elevator doors opened and he couldn’t help but smile. Seeing his baby girl standing there with a large cup of coffee and a smile on her face. His best friend Penelope Garcia was a marvel, a goddess and a computer genius all rolled up into a blonde bubbly force of nature. She was their technical analyst, having been recruited under extreme circumstances of which even he did not have clearance for. He took the cup of coffee and leaned in close to kiss the side of her cheek. To anyone else they would have looked like a strange couple, making unorthodox comments and sexual suggestions were frowned upon in the work place. But the truth was, neither of them cared and it was over looked frequently. Garcia did not play for that team, she was spunky and very gay and they had a very unusual relationship.

“Look at you my sexy profiler, you look absolutely beat.” She said with honest to God worry in her voice, using odd nicknames often helped her separate from the horrifying job they both shared, it was a coping mechanism.

He cracked a panty dropping smile, ignoring his body's urgent messages to just collect his stuff and speed home. He could always make time for her, always. “Not to worry mama, just another day at the office.” Derek put his arm around her and together they walked towards his desk to gather his brief case and the rest of his personal items.

“Don’t give me that Derek, I know this case was awful and I have been looking at pictures of cute little pandas since it ended and it hasn’t helped, and if baby pandas don’t help get over the images on my awesome computer screens means this case was exceptionally bad.”

Derek chuckled as he lifted his brief case from under his desk, “I thought pictures of animals could solve anything Garcia.”

“Not all things apparently, this time not so much. You going home?”

He nodded, trying his hardest not to yawn again as he walked back with her to the elevator, “Hotch gave us the rest of the day off, and boy do we need it. Two weeks away from home was bad enough but add this case and I am beat.”

A look of genuine concern and mutual understanding crossed the delicate features of her face, “go, get some rest because you know tomorrow is going to be just as awful as today was and Hotch doesn’t let people sleep in.”

Pulling her close for one last smooch on the cheek, “I’ll see you tomorrow baby girl, try to stay out of trouble.”

“I won’t make any promises love shack, night.” She blew him a kiss and gave a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

Derek chuckled as the doors to the elevator closed. Leaving him alone and in silence as it made its slow but relaxing descent to the parking garage. He walked quickly to his SUV, putting his things in the passenger seat and suddenly he didn’t want to go home right away. Home meant being alone inside his house, just the sounds of his dog Clooney and his own heartbeat to dull the aftershocks of the case. It would put him inside his own mind for too long and that was never a good thing.  


Instead he went to his favorite sports bar that just happened to be right up the road from his house. Perfect to get a good drink and the weirdly helpful presence of other bar patrons, the talk of sports and work, their wives and children waiting at home brought him a certain amount of peace he couldn’t gain anywhere else. Unlike most of the team at work, he was currently single. Everyone else had someone to go home to, Hotch was married and had a son, JJ was also married with a son, Garcia always bragged about how deliciously hot her girlfriend was and Derek had to give her props on that, she always did attract beautiful women. More than once he thought about asking her to help him out, but that would ruin the image of him. To her he was perfection, her Chocolate Thunder, Love Shack and ultimate ladies man, he wouldn’t dream of ruining her fantasies by asking for help with women, he would never live it down.

Relationships were hard to maintain with a regular 9 to 5 job but his required a certain amount of work. Being gone just about every other week, long periods of time spent away took its toll on just about every relationship he had had while working for the FBI. Either he was gone too much or his lovers thought he was out with other women, mainly Garcia. They did not or would not understand their relationship and given an ultimatum, he chose his bubbly baby girl each time, always would. Good thing he was used to being alone, that being said, it still hurt to go home each night after a really hard case with no one waiting up for him, no one caring how his week had gone.

“The usual Derek?” 

He looked up and already found himself seated at the bar, the lights dim all around, sounds of sports games echoing in the distance, muted by his mind. Even away from work, it was all he could think about. He nodded towards the bartender and waited patiently for his drink. It wasn’t like he was an avid drinker, more times he found himself here, it was just to be around other people with the same issues. The drink was silently put in front of him and the bartender, being the usual therapist he was, got the impression he didn’t want company, which was an accurate deduction. 

Minutes passed before he even touched his drink, condensation pooling under the glass of beer. Derek knew he needed to snap out of this funk, he couldn’t do this anymore. Feeling sorry for himself like this, sitting alone in a bar he didn’t really want to be at, looking for something he wasn’t even sure he wanted. He quickly downed the beer before putting a ten dollar bill on the counter as he pushed away from the bar.  
There was only one thing that would take his mind off everything and he had been denying himself long enough. He quickly started his SUV and drove about five minutes down the road, hoping the place was still open. Turning off his car, the large neon light in the front of the window told him they were indeed still open, might as well get it done now. It wasn’t like it was going to finish itself.

The tattoo parlor was like you would expect on the outside. A single story building with neon sighs hanging in the windows. Little to no parking was to be expected but it was a good thing it was so late by the time he left the bar, only one other vehicle was parked next to him. He shut off the engine and made sure to unholster his gun, putting it in his hidden gun safe under his seat, last thing he needed was someone thinking he had come to shoot the place up. Unlikely but it had been a year or so since he had been in the place. 

Derek silently walked to the door, pulling it open and hearing that familiar “ding” signaling a new customer had entered. The place was just as he remembered, the office looked exactly the same, even had the same person working the front desk, Candy. Obvious fake name but he didn’t question it. Didn’t even care just as long as he got what he came for. Half a dozen empty chairs were spread around the room, each with its own required set up for the tattoo artist. The only other person in the place, at least that he could see was someone seated midway down, his body covered from head to toe in tattoos and somehow he had enough room to get another one.

“Been a long time Derek.” Candy smirked and drew his attention to the front desk.

He have her a polite smile and leaned his forearms on the clean countertop, “hey Candy, how ya been?” Not like he actually cared, just some friendly small talk while he was there, human interaction was good for him.

“Doing good, almost closed for the night.”

He nodded, realizing it was almost ten by the time he left the bar, “should I come back another time?”

She looked over the planner in front of her, scanning to see if anything else was on the books for tonight, “could maybe squeeze you in for an hour or so, but we are down a few people, only one artist workin tonight.”

“Jack isn’t here?” he asked, looking around for his usual guy.

Candy shook her head, her dreadlocks swaying from side to side quickly, “He doesn’t own the place anymore, left a few months ago.”

To him that was bad news, he had an unfinished tattoo that Jack had started for him, he hadn’t been able to finish it or even make time for him to work his artistic skills but he didn’t really trust anyone else to get the job done just how he wanted. Derek sighed heavily, rubbing a large hand over his shaved head, “well that’s no good, now who can I trust to finish my work?”

She grinned at him, “worry not mister FBI, Jack didn’t just up and leave on us, he has been training someone for a long time, to take over for him. He was after all bordering on old, as he would say.”

That made him laugh, Jack always seemed to think time was against him. Looking for new ways to stay healthy, hoping it would keep him alive longer. The issue was, the guy was as healthy of a person as Derek had ever seen and couldn’t understand what the obsession with age was. But he had a dash of hope that whoever he trained would be competent enough to get his piece done.

“Please don’t tell me it's just some random person he hired after a year of apprenticing. I need someone good to finish my back piece.”

“Of course not, he as more class then that. He should be in any minute now, but whatever you do, don’t stare at him.”

Derek snorted, “and why would you need to tell me that, he have some deformity he tries to hide or something?”

Candy laughed so hard she doubled over, tears leaking from her eyes and Derek suddenly felt bad thinking that he had been right and she was just being mean. The moment he tried to open his mouth to speak, she sucked in a large lungful of air and began laughing again, this time he cracked a smile that barely went across his face.

“You done making fun of me now girl?” Derek smirked, wishing he had stayed away from the bar and had just gotten coffee instead, the alcohol making his body feel hotter than normal, antsy. Which was something he hated. The loss of control usually made him feel good, to just let whatever happens happen, but not this time.  

Candy regained her composure and wiped her eyes, a smile still on her face, “oh, you crack me up, thinking I meant he was ugly. Far from it doll face, if anything he is too pretty to look at for too long and it bugs him when people stare.”

Derek’s mouth opened a little wider, “okay, wait a second, you’re trying to tell me that this guy is too “pretty” to look at? You know I don’t like men right?”  
She nodded, “of course not, you are a ladies man 100% but I can bet you dinner and a movie that it won't matter if you only like women. I’ve seen some pretty tough lookin guys pour into this place, I say the same things I’m telling you but it doesn’t matter. At least five people a day ask for his number. Ladies man or no ladies man.”

Derek rubbed the back of his shaved head, trying to ease the ache and deciding if she was being honest or just having a bit of fun but it was likely she was honest, other than a kick there was no reason for a senseless lie, “well I have no idea the kind of guy that wants another guys number unless they are 200% interested, which is fine but not me. Don’t swing that way.”

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, “okay, but if you are wrong like I know you are, you owe me coffee next time you come in, deal?”

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes but the bet was harmless, he knew what and who he was interested in and it had never been a man before, he could admire some attractive qualities in other men, stamina and endurance, power, the usual Alpha male things but nothing beyond that. Men just didn’t do it for him.

“Fine deal, now where is this pretty boy huh? I ain't got all night.” He smiled and looked at his watch before tapping the surface with his finger. Candy was just about to talk when he heard the bathroom door clank against the hard wall and someone came walking out, hands still fumbling with his belt, not caring if the room was looking at him or not.

“There he is Morgan, good luck.” Candy grinned and winked once more before walking to the register to let the previous customer pay for his session.

The first thing he noticed was how tall he was, at least six foot but the rest of this so called Casanova was obstructed by the low lighting in the back of the room. As he got closer, Derek crossed his arms over his muscled chest, now that Candy had said those things, he was eager to see if he was as sexy as she made him out to be. The closer he got, the more he could notice. Other than tall, he was also fairly thin. From what he could tell, the belt was being used to hold up pants that were at least two sizes too big for him. Now being a black man from Chicago, he was used to kids and grown ass men wearing jeans far too big, big shoes, big shirts…everything too big on them, it was a style. But here in Virginia?...not something he was used to.

“Thanks Mac, have a good day.” 

He could hear Candy’s voice in the background but he was so focused on this mystery guy that her words were almost muted, like he was hearing them from under the water, distorted and very far away. Two more steps and the guy was closer, first his arms went into the light, slight like the rest of him and covered in tattoos. A shirt cut halfway up his arm and he knew the tattoos would continue if he took the shirt off. Next was the way he held himself, head held high, even if it was still obscured by the darkness. A few more steps later and he could see more ink trailing up a very slender neck, snake bite piercings on his bottom lip completed the look.

“Got a little drool there Morgan.” Candy said with a gallon of amusement pouring out of her.

He groaned and looked away for a split second before turning his attention back to him. The moment Derek saw his face, his heart clenched in his chest, the air left his lungs like he had taken a punch or twenty to the chest. Fear washed over him, that face. One he had tried to forget for years, the memories too painful for him to want to remember but here he was. 

“You….” Derek muttered quietly, barely able to squeeze the words out. His mouth was as dry as a desert and his hands clammy and shaky, it was unreal. Had to be a dream, or too much alcohol, stress from work. Anything excuse he would take, over worked..no sleep, anything. 

The guy stopped right in front of Derek, hands now tucked into the baggy pockets of his pants. A smile plastered on his face, like he knew the affect he had on people and he used it without mercy. His caramel colored eyes left chocolate brown ones for half a second as he reached into the bottom of his pocket and produced a dark colored sucker, he ripped of the paper and put it to his lips.

“Mmm, hot chocolate, my favorite.” He grinned and looked back at those dark eyes, knowing the innuendo wouldn’t be lost on either of them. He could here Candy snickering behind the desk. But the man in front of him didn’t say anything, just looked at him. His face pale, even if he did have skin the color of milk chocolate, he could see his face pale the second he looked at him. His mouth hanging wide open and the only word he said was “you” like it was a question.

“This the last appointment you mentioned Candy?” he asked her, not moving his eyes.

“Yes it is, thought you could do some work since you’re still here.”

Derek just stared at him, not saying anything. Not moving or breathing, not even to blink. He couldn’t believe it, still couldn’t. not even if he was standing right in front of him. The eyes, those honey colored eyes looking back at his with no signs that he knew who he was, the air was different yet the same. Darker and way shorter then Derek remembered, the ink and piercings all new, new to him anyways. Ears gauged, lip pierced, and as he licked the sucker, Derek could see the tiny ball in the center of his tongue. He took a step back, trying not to stumble over his own feet. 

Derek cleared his throat, trying to find the right words, to prove to himself that this man was a different person, “Reid?” He asked as a question, not just a statement.

He looked at him, “yes, that’s me.”

Derek sucked in a deep breath, “Spencer Reid?”

Shooting Candy a look, not a nice one either, “woman, how many times do I have to tell you to stop giving random guys my person info?”

Candy snorted, “didn’t even tell this one your name Reid, it kinda seems like he knows you.”

Derek nodded, “because I do know him..but I don’t understand..”

Reid snorted, “sorry tall, dark and handsome but I do not know you. It’s a damn shame I don’t but I’m sure I would remember someone like you.”

“Like me?” Derek asked, he knew it was dumb to say. A simple answer that made so sense at the moment.

“Yes you, tall, handsome and deliciously dark. My favorite flavor.” Reid licked over his lips slowly, unable to deny that this man was hands down the finest guy he had ever seen.

A million things were flashing through his mind. Denial, relief, regret, anger and love all wrapped up into one and he couldn’t decide which one trumped all the rest. He took a step forward until he was literally standing in between Spencer’s feet, their clothes barely touching. He lifted one hand up and cupped his cheek. His finger tips grazing the dark hair at the base of his neck, his hair so soft and he could smell the honey and vanilla shampoo, somethings never change. 

His neck felt slender under Derek’s large hands, one finger lining up with his perfectly cut jaw line, not smooth like he remembered but a little scruffy, his dark hair showing up drastically over his pale, smooth skin, “Spencer, is it really you?” his thumb grazed over his jaw and around to barely touch one of the studs in his lip. 

Reid just looked at him, seeing the wetness pooling in this other mans eyes. The way he looked at him, the way he touched him without asking, just assuming he had permission, it seemed all too familiar and alien all at the same time. “Candy, what did you say his name was again?”

“Morgan, he has come here before but it’s been awhile.”

Derek’s hand still on his cheek, hearing their simple words, “you really don’t know who I am, do you?”

As Morgan’s hand brushed over his jaw, a deep clench set in his stomach, his eyes closed and he leaned into the large hand on his cheek, feeling the roughness on it plus the gentleness in which he touched him, it was very intimate and he didn’t understand why.

“Sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about. But I find myself intrigued by how you touch me.”

It shocked him, he jerked his hand back as if he hadn’t known he put it there, “uh..I’m sorry…yeah, no..I have to leave…” Derek muttered, stumbling over his words as much as his own feet, he hurried to the door and all but slammed into it. Pushing hard against it but it didn’t open. He looked at Candy and she smiled, then his eyes looked right at Spencer.

A smirk played over that beautiful, familiar face, “trying pulling..”

“What….pulling?”

Spencer nodded, amusement clear in his voice, “pull, not push.”

Derek looked back at the door and pulled, the door swung open and nearly knocked him right in the face. He bolted to his car, fumbling with his cell phone as he tried to multitask. He got the door open and flung himself inside, pressing one on his phone to dial Garcia.nIt rang once before she answered, “why hello to you my perfect man, lookin for a little late night hook up, I’m great at phone sex.”

He couldn’t even play around with her this time, just took a deep breath, “hey baby girl, is Hotch still in his office?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure he lives here. Is something wrong?” worry was evident in her voice.

His chest hurt, his heart felt like it had been pulled from his chest and tossed onto the ground. But anger took over, seeing his boss as the heart snatcher, stomping all over it on the ground… he couldn’t believe this had happened, that he was still alive..but he was going to get to the bottom of it before the night was over.

“Yes, its very wrong baby girl, I’m coming back to the office right now.”


	2. BETRAYAL

CHAPTER TWO-BETRAYAL

 

Spencer watched as the deliciously dark skinned man fought his way past the door and almost running into the back of his car. He smiled to himself, thinking that with all the propositions she has gotten recently, this one would stick out more than any others. The guy had seemed like he saw a ghost while watching him, and the way he touched him..intimate and unexpected but very interesting. Something he wasn’t okay with was casual touching, from anyone. Sexual partners and friends included, but something about this guy, he didn’t mind too much. He actually leaned into his touch, the moment that large hand cupped his cheek, warmth spread over him in a way he had never experienced with anyone before. 

“Well that was odd, wasn’t it?”

He nodded slowly, watching as the car sped past his shop at top speed. He didn’t know what spooked the man but it had to be serious if he was loosing his footing, forgetting how to speak and he paled a few shades, if that was possible. Not to mention he never actually stuck around to get his ink done, maybe he would be back. Spencer could only hope he would.

“So, you didn’t know him, at all?” Candy asked, coming around the counter to lean next to him, almost too close for him comfort level.

“No, I would have remembered someone like him, he’s just to damn fine to forget. But I will say how odd it was, never had someone react like that to me before.”

“Yes you have, you get guys and girls falling to your feet just asking for attention. You should be used to it.”

“If he had made a move or asked for my number then Id know how to handle it but that was odd. Did you see the way he looked at me, the way he just touched me like he had the right to? That has never happened before.”

“Well doctor, you are a very attractive man. Maybe he just couldn’t deal with it right now, I’m sure he will be back.” Candy moved away from him and made sure to turn the OPEN sign to CLOSED before she locked the door.

He knew Candy was just trying to make him feel better, trying to ease the discomfort of a strangers reaction to him like that but it wasn’t helping. He had welcomed the soft touched, leaned into it. He felt a tug on his heart, like a rubber band was being stretched too tight. Aside from being sexy, Spencer almost felt relief when he saw that man, like he hadn’t seen him in a long time, lost touch or just stopped seeing each other but that was crazy. He had never even met the man before.

“You said his name was Morgan?”

“Yeah, why?”

Spencer reached up to his chest and rubbed the spot just above his heart. Feeling a sudden burning sensation that sprouted out of nowhere, linking every vein and muscle right over his heart, pulling the rubber band even tighter. He couldn’t feel the tattoo on his chest, just the smooth skin just above his heart but it was hot, on fire. The rest of his skin cool to the touch as it always was.

“Morgan a first or last name?”

Papers rustled behind the counter for a second before she spoke again, “last name, his first name is Derek, he is kind of a regular here. He and Jack knew each other pretty well.”

His eyes popped open wide and he tried to quickly unbutton his shirt but it was taking forever. His hands feeling like they were wrapped in the thickest gloves, slipping each time he tried to unhook one of the small buttons. Spencer groaned and pulled both sides of his shirt until the first four buttons popped off, scattering to the floor. 

“Mmm, take if off doctor.” Candy snickered before walking a little closer, he didn’t often show off the tattoos under his clothes but when he did, she did anything and everything she could to see more. To memorize each one and try to make sense of it, but it seems like nonsense.

As soon as the offending shirt was parted, Spencer’s hand shook as they caressed the soft, burning hot skin just above his heart. The name D.Morgan was permanently branded to his skin. The dark ink making his slightly tanned skin seem pale in comparison. His fingers touched the tattoo over and over again, trying to make sense of it. Why would he have another mans name tattooed over his chest, much less one he never even met before? 

Most of his tattoos came from his dreams. His mind, as told to him by a vast amount of doctors, was a thing to be cherished. He was supposed to be some kind of genius, his brain the best quality about him, looks not included. IQ of 187 but for the life in him, he didn’t understand why he had gotten this tattoo. His dreams never really did make sense, images of horrible crimes, faces of people he had never met before. Memories he couldn’t recall as soon as he was awake, it was maddening. 

But the more tattoos he got, the less the dreams happened. He no longer dreamed of faces he had never seen before, names he couldn’t remember because most of them were imprinted in his skin, a constant reminder of something he had lost but he didn’t know what.

“Wow, you have his name on you?”

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes to try and remember why it was there but he came up empty. Just a sense of friendship, a history. Happier times he couldn’t inspect under a microscope. No amount of science or any genius could make him remember why this guy was so important.

“Do you have his contact info on file?” Reid asked, leaning up against the counter as he tried to cool off. His body only got hotter the longer he thought about this Derek Morgan guy, palms sweating and his breathing changed from slow and steady to hoarse and ragged.

“I do, he usually pays with his credit card. Why, you gonna stalk him now since he touched you?”

Spencer glared at her, “don’t be ridiculous, just call him tomorrow and see if he would like to reschedule to get that tat done.”

“And if he doesn’t want to?”

He groaned quietly, not understanding the urge to want to see him again. Aside from the obvious physical attraction, “tell him it’s on the house.”

 

##

Derek quickly parked in the parking lot under the FBI building. Only a few cars, Garcia’s and Hotch’s along with a few others he didn’t know where also there. He cut the engine and leaned back against the seat. His heart racing a million miles and hour, his shirt already soaked under his arms and down his back. The entire ride over, he tried to imagine why this had happened. 

It had been three years since he saw Reid and the last memory he had wasn’t a very pleasant one. Not to mention that he and probably the rest of his team had been lied to for that period of time, it seemed like the truth at that time but now all it reeked of was lies and betrayal. His mind ran away from him as he closed his eyes, trying to remember exactly what had happened before he stormed inside and beat it out of his liar of a boss.

 

Flashback

Adrenaline was pumping like heroin through his veins. Eyes darting from side to side trying to spot the correct house they needed. Government issue SUV’s trailed behind him, driving well over the speed limit. They only had one chance to catch this unsub before he was gone for another year. They had no time to waist.

They had gotten an invitation from the Detroit Police Department asking for their help trying to get a man accused of running a prostitution ring. That alone was not enough to get their team involved but the prostitutes were being slaughtered every night at midnight, for a week in a row. Always this one week out of the year and the locals were sick of finding dead bodies. 

The BAU had given them an accurate profile and their technical analyst Garcia had narrowed down the suspect list. It was enough for them to get an address and now they were on their way. Weapons strapped on their hips, bullet proof vest on each of them and Derek was behind the wheel, gripping it so tight his hands changed colors from lack of blood flow.

He was scared, it seemed like the closer they got to this unsub, the more people had gotten hurt. They knew he was mid 30’s, armed and very dangerous. No records of weapons registered to him but the local gun store had been raided the night before, several guns and bags full of ammo had been taken. Security cameras had caught their guy as he was breaking in, not a good sign.

Houses flew by as his eyes darted to the seat to his right where Reid was sitting, also in a bullet proof vest and a gun strapped to the side of his slacks. His hands balled up into fists at his sides, scanning for the house number, “that’s it!!” he yelled.

Derek swerved the car and bumped the curve, quickly getting out of the SUV. The others behind them by at least a few moments. Morgan left the door open as he drew his gun, hiding behind the door and peaking into one of the many windows on the front of the house. A dim light shone inside, letting him and Reid know someone, their  
unsub was inside.

“Should we wait?” Reid asked, his gun also drawn and he made his way over to Derek’s side. 

Morgan could feel his hot breath against the back of his neck, both reassuring and unnerving at the same time, “we should wait for backup, we don’t know if he is alone or has another girl.”

Suddenly a screamed ripped through the silent night, drawing both their attention to the house. At the same time and before either of the looked at each other, they took off towards the house. Quiet as mice, trying not to alert the unsub to their presence until help arrived. But they both knew if they had waited, the girl would surely be dead by the time help arrived.

Morgan looked at Reid, nodding towards the back of the house. He wanted Reid to go around, keeping his from the line of fire. The unsub was in the front of the house and all Morgan wanted to do was make sure Reid couldn’t get hurt as he kicked open the door. Reid nodded and took off slowly around the back. The hair on the back of Morgan’s neck stood on end and a deep pain sliced through his belly, something was wrong.

He held his gun high as he approached the door but before he could kick it down, it opened and the girl and ran outside. Blood coating her chest and she was only wearing a bra and panties. He cursed as he took off after her, managing to stop her at the car all the while looking over his shoulder, knowing the unsub could be right behind him with a gun. 

“Stay here!” he whispered harshly and she nodded. Derek slunk towards the house, eyes never landing on an area for more than a moment or two before looking around at something else. No one else had exited the house so he stepped in, back to the door. The room was empty, guns and ammo littered throughout the house. Two quick steps inside and he could hear the sound of a squeaky door being pushed open, the only other door was to the back of the house. Right where he would run into Reid.

“Shit!” he growled and quickly made his way to the back of the house, the back door wide open. Before he could step out, gun at the ready, a shot ran out and it felt like it had sliced clean through his body. He looked down but there was nothing, no blood or bullets caught by his vest. He gripped the gun tighter and stepped out, seeing the unsub taking off across the back yard.

Derek aimed and fired a single shot to the unsub’s leg. He went down and Morgan looked everywhere, finally seeing Reid laying on the ground. Gun kicked to the side. He ran to him, dropping down to his knees, seeing the dark red blood pouring out of a wound on his neck.

“REID!!!” he shouted and ripped off the kids vest, trying his best to use Spencer’s shirt to cover the gunshot wound. He grabbed the mike on his vest and spoke harsh words into it, “officer down, I repeat officer down we need a medic now!!” 

“Reid, look at me. Come on kid, don’t do this to me, you gotta stay awake!” he screamed and moved one bloody hand up to Spencer’s face, trying to find any sign that the kid heard him. He could see those caramel colored eyes moving under pale eye lids but they never opened. “I see you man, come on just hold on a little while longer!!”

Something rattled behind him and he dropped his hold on the wound to grab for his gun, aiming right for the persons head, one move of his blood coated finger and whoever it was, would be dead. 

“Easy Morgan, its Hotch!” 

Morgan blinked a few times, trying to make sure he heard the words right before he lowered his gun. The flashlight in his eyes moved and he could see his boss, followed by Rossi and Prentiss right next to him, EMT’s behind them with wide looks on their faces.

“Hotch, the bastard shot him!!” Derek growled, wanting to shoot the unsub all over again but this time in the head instead of just his leg.

Hotch approached carefully, letting the EMT’s by so they could start to work on Spencer, “Morgan, let them do their jobs.”

Morgan looked down and realized that he palmed his gun once more as the paramedics tried to get to work. He gasped and let Hotch take his gun, pulling him to the side. “Is he gonna make it?”

Hotch looked grim, his usual unshakable face now masked with dread and worry, “just let them work Morgan, go hook up the unsub, we need to make sure he doesn’t die.”

Derek snorted, “I don’t give a damn if he dies Hotch.”

He nodded, “I don’t either to be honest but if he does, you’ll spend the next few hours on paperwork instead of with Reid at the hospital.”

Derek thought for a moment, not wanting to leave Spencer until he could see those candy colored eyes again, see that lift to his lips when he smiled, “fine.” He growled and stalked towards the downed unsub, unhooking his cuffs from the back of his belt, he wrenched the unsub’s arms hard behind his back and cuffed him, making sure to kick at his bullet ridden leg when he began to slow down.

He reached the local officers but stopped before handing him over, “anything bad happens to my boy and I’m coming for you.” He growled into his ear before shoving him towards the cops. 

End Flashback

Morgan could remember that night like it was yesterday and not nearly three years ago. They had gotten their unsub and Reid had safely made it to the hospital, having to have surgery to get the bullet out of his neck but he lived. The doctors had told him that the bullet was not their main concern, that the way he smacked his head against the hard concrete was worrisome. 

After that information, everything had changed. Nothing in his life, in their life would be the same ever again. 

Derek felt his chest tighten as he let himself out of the horrible memory. He all but kicked the door open and quickly made his way to the elevator that would take him into the main FBI building. He needed to get to the bottom of this, to figure out why Hotch would make him relive that awful memory when it wasn’t needed. 

The elevator ride took ages but before he lose his temper and pried the door open himself, the elevator stopped on his floor and opened. Garcia, with a worried look on her kind face stood waiting for him, “honey, what’s wrong?”

He shook his head, “I can’t explain right now, not until I talk to Hotch.”

She nodded, stepping aside. Derek could tell by her behavior, one arm twitching at her side, that she was trying to refrain from touching him, trying to comfort him like she always did. He sighed and wrapped her up in his arms for a brief but much needed hug and she molded to him. Her arms rubbing up and down his back, trying to calm him down.

“You need me to come with you?”

He shook his head, what he was about to do was not something he wanted her to see, “no thanks baby girl, but I will find you after and tell you. Promise.” He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, making her smile quickly before it left her face.

“Love you.”

He smiled despite his angry, almost homicidal mood, “love you too mama.”

As soon as she was out of his line of sight, the friendly mood changed back to what it was before. Angry, hurt and betrayed. Balling up his fists he quickly walked into the bullpen, seeing the still empty desk that Reid had used when he was here. Every time Hotch or Rossi tried to hire someone else, he made sure no one took that desk, it was empty for a reason and would remain that way. He quickly moved past the desks and took the two steps up until he was face to face with Hotch’s name plate. 

Without knocking he jerked open the door and let it slam behind him. Hotch, who had been seated at his desk, a mountain of paper work in front of him, stood up with a confused look on his stern face, “Morgan, what’s going on?”

Derek sneered at him, charging right up to the mans desk and planting his fists on the piles of paperwork, hoping the desk would be enough to stop him from attacking his boss, “you son of a bitch, you lied to me Hotch. You, one of my closest friends. The one person I trusted aside from a few others and you lied to me.”

Hotch looked more than confused, his brow furrowed and his lips in a tight line, “I have no idea what you’re talking about Morgan but I don’t like your tone.”

Morgan scuffed, “I don’t give a damn if you like my tone or not, you fucking lied to me!!”

Hotch stood up, being taller than Derek but much less imposing physically but his presence didn’t go unnoticed, he knew of the effect he had, “that’s enough, give me a damn good reason why I don’t throw your ass out of my office right now.”

“I’m talking about Reid!!” Morgan screamed, his entire body shaking with rage and confusion, hurt. 

Hotch was a master at controlling his facial expressions but this through him for a loop and he reacted before he had time to cover it up, Morgan of course didn’t miss anything and saw it, “now is not the time to talk about this, you’re angry and you won’t listen to reason.”

The laugh that bubbled out of his throat was just a cunt hair short of being evil, “I won’t listen to reason huh? Oh, that’s good mister Unit Chief, such a damn good profiler you are. You can stand there and sense that I won’t listen to reason.” He paused, trying to reel in his temper but was failing miserably, with one swipe of his long arm, he knocked all the things off Hotch’s desk. Piles of paperwork, his coffee and computer. Everything went flying onto the floor with a loud smack.

“You’re damn right I won’t listen to reason. Now you better explain before I do something we both regret.”

Hotch was used to Morgan’s temper by now, nearly ten years of working along side him would do that. He knew nothing he said right now would make any difference, he could lie again or come clean but Morgan wouldn’t believe him. Not at all. He did the only thing he could without resorting to violence, he stood his ground. Keeping his face under control as steam blew from his ears.

“Do not threaten me Derek,” he warned, never had he called him that before. Not during work or out of it, not on social occasions, he was Morgan, never Derek. “Nothing I say right now will appeal to you, I can explain and I will but not right now. Its late and you need time to cool off. Now get out of my office before I do something I won’t regret.” 

Derek stared at him, seething. If he had been a cartoon character, his body would be bright red with steam coming out of his ears, warning bells going off at the sound of the threat, Hotch hadn’t bothered to conceal it in the slightest. Morgan stepped away from the desk, arms raised to his side, “bring it baby, cuz I’m not leaving until I get what I came for.”

Without speaking, Hotch unclipped the gun that was attached to his belt and laid it on the clean desk with a heavy thunk. The next thing to go was his jacket, leaving him more room to move. “Don’t do this, last warning.”

Derek just met his icy stare, not in the least bit concerned about what the older man would do. He knew he outweighed Hotch by a solid 50 pounds of pure muscle, he wasn’t worried. Derek was made to do this, born and bread to fight. And he would fight because Spencer deserved this, he deserved answers and Hotch would pay for what happened.

Without warning, Derek charged him. Anger and fury pouring out behind him like a trail. The closer he got to his former friend, the happier he felt about this. No matter what happened, what came of this, he would deal with it. The risk, Spencer being that risk, was worth it. He cared more about that kid then he did anything else, his job and friends included. He watched Hotch stand his ground, feet firmly planted in the carpet, hands balled into fists at his side.

The first punch caught him in the gut and knocked him backwards. Derek felt all the air leave his lungs in a quick swoosh, leaving him light headed. He looked up to see Hotch back in the same positon as before he charged him. Hotch had swung first and caught him right in the stomach. Derek stood and smiled, he was ready for this.

“Don’t Morgan, just leave it until tomorrow.”

He shook his head, “not gonna do that Hotch, Spencer deserves more than this. I deserve more than your lies.”

Derek ran forward again, swinging first this time but no matter where he punched, Hotch dodged him again and again, side stepping each move with another countermove. It was annoying yet impressive. He knew Hotch was good but not this good. The harder he swung, the easier it was for Hotch to dodge him. Morgan stumbled on a pile of paperwork he knocked off the desk and that was it.

Hotch moved fast, one punch to the ribs as he kicked his right knee out from under him. Derek groaned and fell to the floor. Hotch felt bad about this, about hurting his friend but Morgan didn’t give him much of a choice. He quickly took advantage while he could, grabbing one of Morgan’s arms and wrenching it hard behind his back so it was nestled between his shoulder blades.

Derek hissed, trying his best to move but the vice grip made that impossible. He was being frog marched to the door as Hotch opened it with his free hand and threw him out. Derek caught him self on the guard rail and winced as the pain flushed all over his body. Managing to stand, he turned and saw a furious, yet put together Hotch glaring at him in the doorway.

“I warned you Morgan, it didn’t need to come to this. Go home, come back tomorrow if you want those answers.”

The need to fight him was imbedded under his skin, in his DNA. He wanted to punch that smug look right off his boss’s face but getting his ass kicked twice in a row didn’t sound as appealing as kicking the older agents ass. He groaned as he got to his feet, one arm resting against his stomach, pain licking all over his shoulders and his back. “This isn’t over Hotch, it can’t be.”

Hotch nodded once, “tomorrow then. Put some ice on that.” With that he turned and closed the door almost silently.

Derek just stared at him, jaw dropping a little more as he watched his boss calmly picking up the scattered files in his office. Tonight had been a total bust, the only thing he managed was to get his ass kicked by an older, less fit guy and still he had no answers. He turned to leave and noticed that Garcia was standing at the front of the bullpen with her mouth hanging open wide in disbelief.

Great, just what he wanted. Getting his ass kicked by his boss, in front of his baby girl. Only thing that could be worse is if the rest of the team had been there. He walked towards her and shook his head as she tried to follow him, “don’t baby, please. I just need to go. Ill call you tomorrow and explain.”

Garcia nodded, seeing the obvious guilt and shame on his handsome face. Embarrassment overtook everything else, he had just gotten his ass handed to him by Hotch…literally. And as much as she wanted to push and make him spill his guts, she wouldn’t. He would come to her and tell her everything. 

Derek gave her a quick smile but winced when he moved his arm up to hit the elevator button. Already the bruises on is ribs starting to ache. This had to be the worse day in his entire life, not counting what happened to Reid. Reid….this was all for him. All for his baby boy, his best friend. Boy wonder, he would do anything to find the truth, to help them both remember. Anything was better than not having the geeky little genius in his life. Nothing was worse than that, not even this.


	3. JUST FEEL IT

CHAPTER THREE-JUST FEEL IT

The urge to go back to the tattoo parlor was strong. After Hotch handing him his ass, the only thing he could think about was Spencer. He wanted to walk back in there and poke at Reid for information, Derek wanted to ask him everything that had happened to him in the last three years, figure out what he knew and if he remembered him at all. If not, well, that would be a crime within itself. They had known each other going on eight years, to have that taken from them, even more than it already had was nothing but a tragedy.

But it was already closing in on midnight and going back to the parlor would be a mistake. He was in pain, mentally and physically. The bruises to his ribs already making him wince whenever he breathed or lifted his arms. Not to mention he had yet to get any sleep from their two week trip for work, he had gone out immediately after leaving work that day. Instead Derek got into his SUV and headed home, which sadly was only about a twenty minute drive from work, and from Reid’s house, or his old one anyways. 

Instead of heading home, Derek found himself parked in the parking lot of Reid’s old building. It had been years since he went anywhere near this area and he assumed that when Reid left the FBI he had changed addresses and phone numbers as well, it would make sense. But now sitting outside, he could see the usual dim light coming from within the window. When it was Reid’s apartment, that window was located right in his bedroom, only a few feet away from the bed.

The more Derek stared into the window, the more intense the ache became inside of him. All those years lost to both of them because of some lies. Loosing Reid in the first place had been hard enough but it had been for the right reasons but now…he felt cheated, conned. How many smiles did he miss, how many geeky rambles about Star Trek and morning drives to Reid’s favorite coffee shop? There were way too many to count and it was a shame.

Knowing that Derek had spent too much time longingly looking into the empty window, he sighed and moved forward to start his vehicle but movement from above caught his eyes. He looked up and saw Reid himself looking out the window, gazing into the midnight blue sky. If he thought his heart hurt before, now it was a hundred times worse, magnified to the point of actual pain. Derek touched his chest, feeling like it was being scooped out with a spoon and tossed to the ground, useless and unimportant. 

If Reid saw him, he didn’t let it show. Just continued to look up into the sky. Derek still couldn’t believe all the changes he had seen earlier. Not just the physical ones either, even those had been magnificent. The Spencer he remembered was weird, geeky. He was odd and shy, almost asexual and he had let people believe that about him. But now? The changes were almost too much to take in. The immense amount of ink added to his otherwise flawless skin, Derek had been too shocked before to give it much thought but every inch of skin he could see was tatted up. His clothes had changed from sweater vests and slacks to baggy pants and regular button up shirts, mostly all black but it suited him. The snake bite piercings in his bottom lip really took Derek through a loop, it did not fit the regular Spencer at all, neither did the gauges in both ears or the suddenly darker hair. No longer a soft chestnut color but more of a milk chocolate shade. 

But the more Derek thought about it, the physical changes wasn’t what stunned him before. It was the newly found confidence he had. The sexual attraction that the normal Reid didn’t have before and probably would never have, he was shy and awkward. The kid didn’t know how to flirt with women, much less with men and he had no game. When he got nervous, he spouted out facts 100 miles a minute. That usually led to their disinterest in him. But now? Now Reid was throwing out sexual innuendo like it was nothing, giving direct eye contact when he spoke and he didn’t shy away when Derek touched him. He leaned into the touch like it was something special yet foreign. 

Derek sat back in his seat and rubbed his tired eyes, not bothering to hid his wince when he moved his arm just the right way and a sudden pain was sent throughout his body. He regretted freaking out like he had, normally he kept his cool in all things but this had just been too much. Derek gave one last look up at the window and noticed that Spencer was no longer there. It was probably for the best though, he needed to head home and sleep off this anxiety before work the next morning. Dealing with Hotch was never pleasant but after tonight, he would need all of his energy to get through it.  
**

Spencer knew someone was watching him. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing at full attention but it was more than that. He could feel the space above his heart heating back up, right under the name on his chest. It kept getting hotter and hotter until he had to unbutton his shirt and walk to the window, hoping the cold air would help. That’s when he saw it, the SUV that had been parked outside his shop earlier that day. It was Derek.

Heat surged through him, unexpected but not unwelcome. It was just a new feeling, unsure of why he would get such a feeling. Spencer had a sliver of hope, thinking that Derek would be brave enough to come up, ring the bell and explain all the questions he had without answers but it never happened. He just sat there, in his car, looking up at him. Spencer knew the second he made it aware that he knew Derek was there would set him off. He would speed out of there and that’s not what he wanted. He needed answers, anything to satisfy this hole he felt inside him and he knew Derek was the only one to give him the answers that he needed. 

Glancing down once more, he waited until Derek looked away before Spencer moved away from the window. He quickly grabbed his satchel and keys, making sure his Converse were on and his front door was locked. The front door would be a bad idea, he would be spotted instantly. Instead he took the hardly used backdoor, slipping around the side of the building where his car sat parked. Spencer could see the exhaust from Derek’s SUV, meaning he was about to leave. Spencer darted quickly to his car and started it just as fast, waiting until Derek was ahead of him before pulling out and silently following him. He needed to see where he was going, he didn’t have a way to get in touch with him except a phone number and he knew without a doubt Derek would hang up immediately if he had called, this was the only way. But he needed to be smart about this, didn’t need to get caught. Just keep behind long enough to find out where he lived, so that when he got up the courage, he might be able to initiate a conversation. 

The drive was short, only about ten minutes from his own place. He saw Derek pull his SUV into a rather impressive Brown Stone town home. Complete with white picket fence and it had a very family oriented feel to the outside. He parked across the street, turning off his car and just watched him. Spencer watched the way Derek moved, fluidly with confidence. Head held high and those broad shoulders squared, the only thing he could tell that was different was the way he held his midsection, like he bruised his ribs maybe. 

Spencer watched him unlock the door and head inside. Turning the outside light on and he was out of sight. He sighed, leaning back against the cold seat, trying to get his heart rate under control, his breathing had become erratic but shallow. Spencer knew there had to be some deep connection to Derek Morgan, all the things he was feeling felt right, it felt normal but were completely alien to him. Spencer gripped the wheel tightly until the unmarked skin of his knuckles turned white. There was only one way he would get answers.

The car door was wrenched open as Spencer got out, the cold air hitting him in the face like a slap. He gritted his teeth, cursing himself for not bothering to bring a jacket before he took off. Spencer quickly made his way across the street, knowing damn well that this would classify as stalking. It felt creepy even to him but he was already sick of feeling unwhole and Derek could give him answers. As he got up to the door, he rubbed his hands together and rang the doorbell, taking a deep breath as he heard the loud barking of a dog coming from inside. Fear slicked up his spine, which was odd because not once had he been afraid to see the dog that waited on the other side. There was no turning back now though, he wouldn’t be scared into leaving.

The door was opened slowly after a few minutes and his heart beat louder and louder each time. The second he saw Derek, his heart stopped and for a brief moment, his mouth stopped working. Spencer gripped his jeans tightly, trying to lessen the sweat procured in the palms of his hands. He took a deep breath, smelling all man,sweat and home.

Spencer looked deep into those brown eyes, “hi Derek.”  
**

Derek closed the front door and kicked off his boots, then put his keys and brief case on the small table that sat in the corner by the front door. The house was quiet except for tiny clicking sounds on the floor and it didn’t matter how bad he was feeling, the sound always made him smile. The moment he bent down, a large, or over large bulldog came running in full force at him, knocking him back on his ass and pressing right up against his ribs.

He hissed, “easy boy, I missed you too but damn, daddies ribs hurt.”

Clooney just licked at his hands, wiggling his tail and not caring that he was hurt. 

Derek grinned and sat on the floor for a few moments, just petting his dog. It was the one thing he could count on that would make him smile, someone who wouldn’t lie or judge him for his stupid actions. Clooney loved him no matter what hours he kept or who he talked to, not even if he brought anyone home after a long night at the bar. This time he brought the comfort of home, of friendship and understanding. He gently pushed the dog off him and walked towards the back door, letting him out to use the bathroom.

The knock on his door took him by surprised, probably Garcia in her endearing way trying to figure out what was going on. Derek slowly walked back towards the front door, taking off the long sleeved shirt he wore to work, that was now covered in drool and dog hair. He tossed it to the side and unlocked the front door, ready to tell Garcia that everything was under control and he would talk to her tomorrow. Boy was he ever wrong, it was not Garcia, it was the thing he never expected to see.

“Hi Derek.” The words were spoken softly but with great meaning.

Spencer stood on the front porch of his home, bathed in the soft glow from the porch light. He looked like a deviant angel, all tattoos and piercing caramel eyes. Derek literally lost every single word in his vocabulary. Not knowing what to do or how to react, what he did know was that he was standing in the door way shirtless and the cold from the air was making his nipples hard as rocks.

“Pretty boy,” he said without meaning to, the words spoken years ago coming back with determination.

Spencer grinned, looking at his naked upper body for awhile before he spoke, “pretty boy huh?”

Derek blushed as much as he was able and gripped the door knob tighter, looking for something to ground him down so he didn’t loose his mind like before. Once was bad enough, he couldn’t stomach doing it again, “uh sorry, Spencer. What are you doing here?”

Spencer shrugged, “we didn’t get to talk much earlier and I’m rather tired of the confusion.”

Derek looked all around, seeing if anyone else would randomly show up from his past and scare the shit out of him but the street was empty, “how did you find me?” he asked.

He grinned, feeling his body heating back up just being around Derek. The cold that seeped into his clothes no longer bothered him, he just needed to keep his eyes trained on the soft, smooth muscle that stood only inches from his hands, “followed you back here. Saw you stalking me.”

“I wasn’t stalking you.” Derek defended, knowing it was useless. His body was back to being on full alert, his muscles tensing from the cold and the shock of seeing Spencer at his door. 

“Oh, so that wasn’t you lurking outside my apartment? My bad, must have been some other dark skinned beauty peeking in.” Spencer winked, seeing the immediate blush set into Derek’s dark skin, if one wasn’t paying attention they would miss it. However he was looking incredibly close.

“So maybe I was there, still kinda creepy following me back here.”

Spencer shrugged, “I can agree with that but you left so suddenly earlier I couldn’t wait any longer. You mind if I come in or you could step out if you feel more comfortable that way?”

Derek looked around, not wanting to do this out in public but inviting him inside, someone who thought him a total stranger didn’t sound much better, “you don’t know me at all yet you want to come inside? What makes you think that would be safe?”

Reid shrugged once again, his slim shoulders moving like water under his shirt and Derek couldn’t tear his eyes away, “well you seem to know me and judging by how you touched me earlier, you know me quiet well. I feel pretty safe coming in, although you seem to not want me here.”

Panic set in, he knew somewhere inside him that Spencer was just bluffing but the thought of him leaving him, just walking out without even talking was something he could bring himself to do. So he opened the door wider and stepped aside enough for him to come through.

Spencer grinned, “why thank you, any longer out here and I would have frozen to death.”

Derek’s lips twirked up in a smile but it suddenly dropped the second Spencer slid by him, barely touching his arm. That little touch brought up so many memories of their past together, play around, gently touches that meant friendship and safely. Things he missed. Derek closed the door and locked the first two locks before turning around to see Spencer staring at him, that same smirk on his boy like face.

“You want coffee or something to warm up?” Derek asked, moving past him so he could walk into the kitchen and towards the coffee pot.

“Sure, that would be great. Nice place by the way, very homey.” Spencer commented, following close behind him and getting a fantastic view of his ass tucked away into dark blue jeans that hugged his ass the right way. Showing off those long legs as he walked.

“Thanks, restored it myself.” Morgan dished back, quickly making the coffee and leaning back against the counted. He could see Reid’s eyes lingering on his ass, not trying to look innocent at all. Which was something he picked up on earlier, this Reid was bolder.

Spencer smiled as he saw Derek’s brown eyes meeting his where they rested on his ass, “it’s quite impressive.” Derek motioned to the seats at the bar and Spencer turned and took the one closest to him, not wanting to loose sight of him. The fact that his shirt was laying on the kitchen counter heated up his body like nothing ever had.

“So…” Derek offered, the sentence trailing off.

“So…let’s talk about earlier shall we?”

Derek nodded, folding his arms over his muscled chest. Too embarrassed to grab for the shirt that was inches away from Reid’s hands, he was comfortable with his clothes off, just not now because of the way Spencer looked at him. “What is there to talk about?”

“Don’t be coy Derek, you looked like you saw a ghost earlier. You clearly know me and you assume I should know you. I have to say, it’s a damn shame that I don’t.”

Derek chuckled, hoping that Spencer’s words were just instinctual and that he might not really mean them, maybe he was trying to throw him off his game. If that was it, it was working. “It’s complicated to say the least, you remind me of someone I used to know.”

Spencer nodded, twiddling his thumbs on the counter, “a lover perhaps?”

Derek choked on the coffee he had just taken a drink out of, “oh no, you got that all wrong pretty boy…I mean Reid.”

Swearing, he wiped up the spilled coffee and refilled his glass. Grabbing another clean one for Reid, adding the perfect amount of sugar without meaning to. It was something he did for years and years, just like making his own coffee. Once he was done, he turned and quickly slid the coffee over to him, then he took his spot leaning against the counter once more.

“I don’t think so Derek. The way you talk to me, you call me Pretty Boy, not in a friendly way but with endearment. And there is also the way you touched me earlier, like it was your place and strangely enough, I liked it. I craved that touch.”

His eyes darted away from those candy colored eyes, not wanting Spencer to read him like a book, “like I said, I thought you were someone I used to knew, the touching well, I didn’t mean to impose. Hell, I didn’t even know I did it until you said something.”

Reid took a long drink of his coffee, groaning at the first taste, it was exactly how he made his own. If he hadn’t watched someone else make it, he could have sworn he did, “and then there is this,” he held up the coffee up towards him, “how is it you know exactly how I like my coffee?”

Derek swore to himself again, some habits you couldn’t break, no matter how many years had passed, “look I know you want answers to this and frankly so do I,” he set his coffee down and crossed his arms once more, “but I don’t have any information that will help you. But I will tomorrow.”

Reid also set his cup down and slid off the bar stool. Making his way slowly around until he was facing Derek, “I believe you, you look sincere. But it’s your eyes that give you away Derek. They are a large, dark pool of memories and I can see myself in each one and that baffles me. I don’t think I have it in me to forget someone like you.”

The heat he once felt back at the parlor resurfaced again with having Reid so close. He wanted nothing more than to envelope the smaller man into his arms and feel that he was real. That he wouldn’t disappear like he did so many times when he dreamt of him. The feeling was so strong, he had to ball up his hands just so he didn’t reach out and grab at him, he had already been embarrassed too many times this day, he had to have more control than that.

“Do you want to know what I see when I look into your eyes?”

Spencer nodded, studying him closely.

Derek took a deep breath and met his eyes, “I see the same caramel colored eyes of my best friend in this entire world. I see family, trust and love. But that’s just an illusion.” He paused to look away long enough to get a grip on himself, “I can see you, my pretty boy, under all that ink you have, under the confidence that wasn’t there before and it hurts me because I know you don’t remember, what I don’t know is why. Do you have any clue what I’m talking about?”

Spencer nodded once, not breaking eye contact, “I know what it’s like to have someone haunt your dreams and you have no idea why it happens or who they are,” Spencer held out his tattooed arms, showing Derek, “see these? This is not something I wanted on my body for the rest of my life but rather something that I needed. The truth is, I feel like I’ve met you before.”

Derek’s heart fluttered briefly, until he realized a ‘but’ coming after it, “but?”

“But…I would recall a personal meeting like this. I’ve seen you Derek, every night in my dreams for as long as I can remember. I see your face and that smile of yours, I also see love and friendship but its fluid, each dream is different and I always wake up feeling lost, unwhole. I have these tattoos on me to remind me never to forget those dreams, or you.”

Both of them paused, trying to absorb the immense amount of information that had just been shared between them. These were not matters to be taken lightly, they were confessions of the worst and best kind, from the heart and soul of each of them. Each one could see the other trying to process the information, shared looks on longing and pain, relief and fear on their faces. Their mouths opened and closed, trying to form the right words, but maybe words couldn’t help this time.

Derek broke eye contact and looked down at Spencer’s bare arms, various pictures of books and all things science. He could even see some of his more geekier sides. Various colors and shapes that all seemed blurred until you got within touching distance. The first name Morgan could make out was “Diana” and Derek’s heart broke just a little more. It was Spencer’s mothers name. He knew whatever caused him to forget must have been horrible enough for him to forget pieces of his mother.

“I know who she is Derek, I just can’t find any memories of her. Only the new ones that have formed since I started looking into my dreams to see what was real and what wasn’t.” Spencer rolled the sleeves back down on his shirt and the ink disappeared just like his dreams had.

“Are there more names?” Derek asked, he couldn’t go another minute without knowing. This was his only chance to learn some in information tonight. He couldn’t sleep without having some answers.

Spencer nodded, “there are more, too many to count and some of them, I don’t even remember anything other than the names but I know in my heart that they are important to me.” This entire conversation had gone from bad to worse very quickly and he needed to salvage it before it all went to hell, he grinned at Derek, seeing his obvious confusion, “would you like to see?”

Morgan swallowed heavily, trying to form the correct words. He didn’t want to seem overly excited but still interested at the same time. His fingers were itching to peel him out of that shirt and look over every single tattooed inch of him, “you know I do.”

Spencer nodded like he knew the answer, which in all fairness he already did but it made something deep inside him jolt to life seeing Derek squirm like this, “I’ll make you a deal, those are always more fun anyways.”

Derek rolled his eyes, thinking about the last deal he made that he now owed the girl Candy at the tattoo parlor coffee at least, hopefully not dinner as she had mentioned before, “what kind of deal?”

“I’ll show you mine if you give me something in return.” Spencer made sure to lather on extra charm and swag as he spoke, wanting to trap Derek into agreeing without setting the terms fairly.

“Well, you already see me,” he spread his arms out wide, hiding the wince from his ribs so he could remind Spencer that he had his shirt off, his tattoos already exposed.

He laughed darkly, sexual and it flowed into the air, so thick you can almost cut it with a knife, “oh, I know. Very hard to concentrate when you are shirtless. But that’s not what I want.”

Derek eyed him suspiciously, “then what do you want?”

Spencer’s shiver was noticeable, trying not to take that question as dirty as he possibly could, “hmm, I’m going to try and answer this as truthfully as possible, without making you even more uncomfortable.”

“You’re not making me uncomfortable Spencer.” Derek defended, meeting his eyes once again.

“Yes, I am. I can read your body language. But enough of that, let’s see what do I really, really want….?” 

Derek watched him, almost seeing the wheels turning inside of his complicated head. The internal hamster wheel forever going back and forth between brilliant ideas, never at rest and he was almost afraid to hear what the good Doctor wanted, this was not the predictable Reid he was used to, this was a whole new animal entirely.

Then Spencer grinned wickedly, “I want to kiss you.” He said simply, as if it was the lesser of many evils he thought of before answering.

Derek chuckled, “be serious pretty boy.”

“Oh, I’m very serious Derek, I want to kiss you.”

“I would say you know me Reid but I guess you don’t really but I don’t like men, just not my thing.” He answered automatically, defending his sexuality for the second time in one day.

“I can tell you are lying Derek. Your body says very different things.”

Derek silently cursed inside his head, his other Reid still had instincts like the natural born profiler he was, but he actually knew that he didn’t find men attractive. He never had before, yeah he could appreciate certain attributes but nothing overtly sexual, “what do you think it says then genius?”

Spencer stepped closer and kept his eyes locked onto Derek’s the entire time. He registered the change in distance between them, “there, see? When you are physically attracted to someone, your eyes will dilate, just as yours did the moment I stepped closer.” He paused to read more of Derek’s body, “you hug your arms tighter against you, trying to keep your self from touching me anymore than you already have, your pulse has quickened and your breathing has become more shallow, your lips parti to try and get more air in.”

Some profiler Derek was supposed to be, normally he was an expert at schooling his own reactions to show nothing or as little as he wanted, but not here with Spencer. He was taken off guard at his friend but his brain didn’t register Spencer as someone foreign, he was familiar with him. 

“Could just be seeing my body responding to yours because I’m nervous.” Derek offered to counter Spencer’s genius analysis. 

“You are nervous, this is true but that doesn’t discredit what I said. You say we weren’t lovers, just close friends but your body tells another story. Either you are attracted to men and are in denial or you are only attracted to one man…me.” Spencer felt a surge of pride flowing through him at that very thought. “Give me some credit Derek, this will be a whole lot more fun if you just accept what I said and don’t fight it, it’s only a kiss after all.”

Derek chuckled again, unable to believe the confidence in this kid. It rivaled his own when he went after women, “fine deal, but who goes first?”

“You do, I’ll show you anything you wanna see.”

“Where are the rest of the names?” Derek asked, his hands already rubbing together, eager to see them and possible run his hands over them, curious to see if the skin felt any different compared to how his usual self felt.

Spencer took a step back to give them more room, “most are on the back, only two are on the front. One of which you have already seen.”

“Then turn over.” Derek demanded, a distinct growl in his voice he only brought out when he was on the prowl, totally unnecessary for this moment.

Spencer grinned and licked over his lips, seeing Derek follow the slow movement of his tongue ring, glittering over slick lips, “eager…I love it.” He turned slowly and started to undo the small buttons on the front of his shirt, his hands shaking in contrast to how pleasured he felt in winning this deal. He could feel when Derek stepped up closer, not touching but he could feel the heat of those brown eyes on him. 

“Let me,” Derek said, slowly peeling back the soft, almost satin like fabric over well muscled shoulders, well for his slight frame, he had gotten a little buffer since he last saw him. The material flowed over his skin like liquid. One of the hottest things he had ever seen. Once again more tattoos, all of which deserved to be studied one at a time but his mind couldn’t focus on those beautiful designs. He was looking for certain names.

Spencer purred as Derek took his shirt off, letting it ball at the ends of his wrists so it hung off his body. He could feel Derek’s hot breath ghosting off his skin as he looked his body over, also very intimate for two people who had just met earlier. He knew what the older man was looking for, but he wouldn’t find it back there.

Derek could feel Spencer tremble each time he took a breath, the hairs on the back of his neck standing at attention. He gasped, completely ignoring the names as he spotted something glittering at the lowest part of Spencer’s back. He pushed the shirt a little further down seeing those studs in the dimples of his lower back, piercings. Those prominent dimples, both beautiful and almost feminine had tiny studs in them, both looked like diamonds that glittered under the light shinning up above.

“Wow Spencer, those look….” He couldn’t even answer.

Spencer smirked and gave a small chuckle, “I know you like them, I can feel how hard you are staring.”

He blushed, wanting to touch them but he refused. He was getting sidetracked, Derek focused his attention on finding the names in the endless loops and pictures that decorated his back. He found the first one easily, “R.I.P. Emily”. Derek sucked in another breath, he was touched but unable to stop looking. The next one was “A.Hotchner” up by his right shoulder blade, then “J.J.” close to the center of his back, the next one was “Gideon” with angel wings spread out all around it, the second to last one only said “Blake” and the last one read “D.Rossi.” 

“These are beautiful Spencer, and I know what each of them is, or rather who they are.”

Spencer shivered when he spoke, “I figured you might and believe me when I say that you will tell me one day soon but not today, too much has come to light. I can also tell that you are slightly disappointed.”

Derek chuckled and put his thumbs low on Spencer’s back, just an inch away from touching the studs in his back, “how can you tell?”

“Body language remember. You were so eager to see, and I know what you are looking for.”

Derek dropped his hands, his head pounding from too much information in one day, “is that right?”

Spencer nodded and slowly turned around to face him, “I am always right Derek. Tell me when you see it.”

Derek groaned and looked over his body, trying not to blush at seeing the color of his nipples and how his jeans hugged his hips way lower then they should. But his eyes were pulled back up to the space above his heart and he gasped loudly. There it was, what he had been hoping for, well actually it was more then he had been hoping for. His name was tattooed into Spencer’s skin, right above his heart.

“Ah, you did find it.”

Suddenly his hand lifted up without his knowledge, just like at the tattoo shop. He reached over and ran the tips of his fingers across the tattoo of his name, not feeling any difference. Just smooth, hairless skin. His name looked wonderful over his heart. “Why there?”

“I don’t know for sure, I dream about you the most and when I tried to get it on my back with the others, it just felt wrong somehow. It confuses me more than you.”

Derek nodded, in total agreement with that, “thank you, I don’t think I could have waited to find out.”

Spencer smiled and started to redo some of the buttons until it was halfway closed, his eyes now boring into Derek’s, wickedness coming off him in waves, “my turn, as promised?”

Morgan gave a quick smile, “please, go ahead. It is only a kiss after all.” Derek dropped his arms by his sides, trying to relax even though it wasn’t working at all.

Spencer groaned and followed the movements, seeing that dark skin gleaming from the light. Muscles littered his entire body, his arms corded and powerful, thick veins popping out just to tease him. Derek’s nipples hardened from the chill in the air and he could ride those washboard abs for days if allowed. He looked back up into Derek’s brown eyes for a moment before dropping to his knees on the floor.

His eyes widened almost to the point of popping out, “kid, what the hell?”

“You said I could kiss you.”

“Uh, yeah I remember. So what the hell are you doing….”

Spencer winked, “you didn’t specify where I could kiss you, so I’m picking the place.”  
Derek groaned, thinking of many other things aside from kissing that could be running through Spencer’s deviant mind, his body betrayed him. His cock already getting harder just from where he was kneeling on the floor, that mouth of his was so provocative and he knew what tongue rings could do.  
“Jesus Christ kid, I figured you meant on the lips…”

He shook his head, “don’t kiss on the lips very often, too intimate.”

Derek snorted, “and this,” he opened his hands wide, “isn’t?”

“Nope, kissing is about something else, it’s not just about sex. It means more for me. Don’t overreact Derek, it’s just a kiss, remember?”

Morgan expected those intricate hands to fly to his belt or the button on his jeans, but it didn’t. his arms didn’t move at all so he looked down into those caramel colored orbs, seeing so much more than just a kiss. 

Spencer kept his eyes locked upwards to see those chocolate browns looking down at him, he leaned in closely, smelling sweat and whatever body wash Derek had decided to use that day. He licked his lips and leaned forward until his lips connected with solid muscle. Smooth and absolutely perfect, he groaned, inhaling at the same time, trying to burn this into his memory forever.

Derek moaned quietly, hoping Spencer didn’t hear him, those had to be the softest lips he had ever felt before and now they were on him, very close to where he wanted him most. His erection throbbed, begging for attention but also hoping that Spencer didn’t notice how hard he was. “Spencer…” he breathed out, unable to look away.

Spencer winked again and moved a sliver over so he could kiss the deep indent that his v-cut made on his waist, making sure it was an open mouthed kiss, so he could taste him. His body thrumming when Derek moaned again, his eyes blown incredibly wide. He knew it would be over any second but Derek never moved and didn’t say anything so he continued. Lifting his arms, he circled the other mans hips, applying pressure so he wouldn’t move, his tongue creeped out as he slowly licked a long line up his body, the barbell in his tongue lightly scraping that dark skin.

“Fuck..” Derek groaned, unable to tell him what he felt, what he wanted.

“Don’t fight it Derek, just feel it.” He said quickly before licking another wet line from hip to hip, tasting him even more and realizing he could have gone forever without knowing that exquisite taste. He needed more.

Derek heard those words, “just feel it” and he knew where they came from, he had spoken those exact words to Spencer during their baseball practice… “just feel it Derek..” he muttered to himself, “just feel it..”


	4. JUST ONE KISS

CHAPTER FOUR-JUST ONE KISS

Derek repeated the same words over and over again, “just feel it”, but the longer he said it, the more he wanted to give in and actually feel it. The “it” being the soft, inviting envelope of Spencer’s mouth. The silky smooth slide of his tongue as it traced just below his belly button sent wave after wave of unbelievable heat coursing through him. Derek couldn’t recall ever feeling so turned on in his entire life then he was right now, with Spencer kneeling on the floor of his kitchen. If anyone suggested this would have happened, he would have laughed and said they were out of their mind but sure enough, he was on his knees, face pressed into his belly with that electric tongue ring sliding over his skin. His hands gripping his hips hard so he couldn’t move, even if he wanted to.

One of Spencer’s hands slipped from his waist and rubbed over the front of Derek’s jeans, right on top of his already painfully hard erection. He gasped loudly, his hands that had been braced on the corners of the counter, now slipped into that dark head of hair. Derek’s nails scrapping hard onto his scalp as he got a good grip of his hair and tugged harder then he meant to. Just as he was about to say sorry, Spencer groaned deeply, pushing harder into his erection, the roughness of Derek’s jeans teasing him even more.

“Fuck, Spencer…” He groaned, tugging his hair lightly this time, pulling so his eyes met those honey colored ones, blown wide from being so aroused. His control snapped a little further, his hips bucking of their own accord so he almost thrust himself against Spencer’s neck, those pink lips still trained on his happy trail and his hips. 

The only thing he wanted to do was push Spencer away long enough to jerk his pants down past his thighs and watch eagerly as Spencer took him in inch by hard inch until he could see the outline of his cock down the kid’s throat. The thought was so vivid, seeing Spencer sucking hard, those slick lips spread wide, spit trickling down his chin, those honey eyes trained on his face. Derek’s body jerked once more, making him remember how to breathe properly. 

“Shit Spencer, you need to stop…fuck please..” he begged, already knowing he was at the mercy of those silky smooth lips. If Reid wanted, it wouldn’t be hard to get his jeans down around his ankles but he would be utterly lost to him, nothing would be able to stop him from thrusting down Spencer’s narrow throat and loosing himself.

Spencer pulled back, breathing a little harder then he had before Derek had bucked his hips towards him. He knew Derek wanted it, he could feel how hard he was, those long fingers threaded through his short hair, pulling just the right way to send sparks of pain and pleasure down his entire body, “why?”

Derek panted, licking over his dry lips, “because, technically speaking, you just met me today. This is going a little fast, don’t you think?”

He chuckled, sitting back on his heels and realizing just how large Derek was. Especially from this angle as he sat on the floor, “might be a little faster then I’m used to but I know for sure that neither of us want to stop.”

“You’re saying, you are happy to just let this play out?” Derek asked, hoping he wouldn’t give him the answer he already expected.

Spencer’s hands dropped into his lap, meeting Derek’s brown eyes, he slowly slid his palm over the hardness in his own pants, a small gasp leaving his lips, “I’d be very happy to let this keep going.”

His eyes blew up even wider than before, seeing Spencer touch himself like that, even if it was just a brief slide of his hands was almost too much to handle, “fuck kid, don’t do this to me.”

“Do what?”

“You’re making it so easy for me to want to say yes to all of this.” He admitted, feeling his erection pulse with every breath the other man took.

Spencer grinned, his nimble fingers sliding up Derek’s long legs. He could actually see the other man shivering under his touch, something he was used to but this was different, he felt victorious at this moment and would do anything to keep that look on his face. 

“Then say yes.”

Spencer didn’t wait for an answer, just let his fingers drift up to Derek’s pants. Quickly undoing the zipper and button before the other man could even react.

“Spencer..we can’t.” he said finally, stopping the other mans hands and redoing everything he had just done to his pants. He gripped Spencer by the hands and pulled him up. What he didn’t expect was for Spencer to push further into his space so when he slid up, every part of the younger mans body slid against his own. Being the same height, their hardness slide together perfectly, “God damn…”

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Spencer asked, his face only inches away from his, he could feel his hot breath on his face, smell the coffee on his breath.

“Feels good damn good,” Derek said quickly as he gripped his neck, the same way as before, so the length of his finger was resting on Spencer’s jaw line, his fingers caressing that dark hair, “tell me, what were you going to do if I hadn’t stopped you?”

Spencer gave him a wolfish grin, rubbing his face against Derek’s hand, “well I find that I love the taste of your skin, I would love to taste other parts of you.”

That was it, the end of the line. The final thing to make every single ounce of control Derek had left to snap at the same time, pulled Spencer so their bodies lined up perfectly, heads pressed together. Their lips just barely touching, he wanted nothing more then to kiss all those nasty comments out of the younger mans mouth, to see if he tasted exactly how he looked, fucking delicious.

“Don’t..” Spencer whispered, their mouths so close that they were sharing breath right this moment.

“Why not? I wanna see what you taste like as well Reid.” He was so close to his lips, just a inch away and he would be able to feel how soft they were.

Spencer groaned, almost giving in, “because I told you about kissing, I meant that.”

“So, you’re good with sucking my cock but not kissing me?” Derek asked in surprise, totally turned on beyond belief with his own words, so blunt.

Spencer nodded and licked over his lips, his tongue ring barely brushing over Derek’s bottom lip, “let me, please. I’ll make it good for you.”

Heat exploded inside him, he gripped Spencer’s neck harder as he tried to force their lips together but Spencer wasn’t budging, he meant what he said, “you want it don’t you, it gets you off?”

He nodded eagerly, his hands gripping those strong hips. He could feel how good Derek would be at sex, he leaked pure sex and bliss. His powerful body thrusting into his own, making him scream and beg for more, knowing that no amount of begging would make Derek do anything he didn’t want to do, he would just have to accept what Derek gave him.

“I can cum, just from sucking dick,” he said quietly, “not even touching myself once, and when I cum, I cum hard.”

Derek growled like an animal, fisting that dark hair now instead of gripping lightly, “so if I took your knees out from under you right now and opened that pretty little mouth of yours and pushed my cock all the way in, you’d like it? Beg for it?”

Spencer moaned loudly this time, grinding his crotch against Derek’s, making both of them groan, “yes, fuck yes.”

“Tell me how bad you want it.” He needed to know, just how far the young doctor would go for it, he needed to test the boundaries even though he had no intention of doing it. Not even with Spencer talking as dirty as he could.

He moaned and gripped Derek through his pants, rubbing hard and fast as he answered, “so fucking bad Morgan, please…”

Derek smiled, “you dirty little doctor, talking all pretty to me with that dirty mouth of yours. Trying your hardest to break every ounce of control I have left. It would be easy to take what I wanted right now. To give you what you so desperately want. The way you talk,” he paused, trying to get their lips even closer, “the things it does to me.”

Spencer grinned, thinking that he was winning, “we both want the same things Derek, no reason to say no.”

“Kiss me, and I’ll give you what you want.” Derek offered, knowing he would never take it.

“No.”

Derek smiled, his thumb coming over to slid against his bottom lip, “such a beautiful mouth you have Spencer, kiss me.”

He shivered, “can’t right now…”

“My turn to make a deal,” he waited until those lust blown eyes looked at him, “you said it takes awhile before you can kiss someone, when that times comes and whatever this is means enough of something for you to kiss me, that’s when I will take this pretty mouth of yours.”

Spencer glared at him, breathing hard. He thought he was making progress with Derek, but he hadn’t. Now he had to wait, wait until he liked him enough to share that one kiss with him, then he could have everything he wanted right this second.

“That’s playing dirty Derek..” Spencer hissed and took a step back so he didn’t kiss him right then and now, just to get what he wanted.

Derek hated seeing the lustful look fade but it was the right thing to do, he really didn’t want to admit that he had never actually done anything with a man before. Not shared a kiss or anything, especially not what he just let Spencer do to him, the kissing and rubbing, nothing like that had ever happened to him like that with a guy.

“It’s fair, Reid.” He reached over and grabbed his shirt from the counter top and shrugged it on. Spencer’s eyes roamed all over his chest before the shirt was fully in place. 

Now it was his turn to growl, he paced the small space between the far counter where Derek was, to the bar where he had been sitting. He leaned down and put his forearms on the cool counter top, trying to let those feelings of lust and want fade long enough to regain him composure. He took shallow breaths, trying to get the images of the other man moaning and begging out of his head.

Derek went from calm once more to full blown turned on in a split second and all it took was Spencer leaning over the counter like that. His ass, perfectly visible in his pants, he could see how round and perfect it was, and he ached to grab it. Then Spencer’s shirt slid up his back, once again revealing those tiny diamond looking studs in the lowest part of his back. He couldn’t stop himself, he slowly walked forward until the was directly behind him. His hands came up and pushed the shirt further up his back, so he could get a clear shot of them.

Spencer chuckled and didn’t move, no way was he going to say no to those hands being on him. Instead he stuck his ass out just a little more than usual, trying to entice him. 

Gripping his hips from behind, Derek let his thumbs gently brush over the studs. Feeling foreign beneath his fingers but the second he touched them, flames licked over his entire body. Those sexy little dimples made him step even closer, bring his crotch right against Spencer’s delectable ass, “I don’t know what it is about these..” he let the sentence trail off.

Spencer groaned, pushing his ass against Derek’s crotch, feeling how hard he still was, “never had someone like them so much before, but I’m not complaining.”

Derek chuckled, his mouth right on the back of his neck, “this is all new to me.” 

Spencer stopped grinding his ass enough to listen, “what is?”

“This,” he sighed heavily, “to be honest, I’ve never done anything with a man before. And I mean ‘anything’.”

Spencer shouldn’t have been shocked by it but he was. Normally men like Derek, they experiment. Even if they don’t do it again, its always that one time thing. “Nothing?” he asked.

Derek let his lips lightly trace over the back of Spencer’s neck, “nothing, never did anything in college or drunk nights. It’s hard to admit but I’m not exactly sure how to touch another guy.”

He turned around slowly, loving that Derek didn’t back up, he just braced his large hands on the either side of his body, trapping him. “That is surprising but it’s not much different for you I mean.”

“For me?” Derek asked, searching his eyes.

“Well, yeah,” Spencer paused, “you’d be a pitcher, I’m a catcher so it’s different. The mechanics for you are the same.”

Derek chuckled, “baseball references huh, nice. But still, if you are serious about this,” he moved his hand back and forth between them, “it needs to go slow, way slower than this.”

Spencer nodded, “fine, that’s acceptable. You mentioned getting answers tomorrow?”

He nodded, “yeah, at work.”

Spencer fished into his pocket for a moment until he found a pen and grabbed Derek’s large hand, scrolling his number on it, “when you find out, call me. We can have coffee and talk about it.”

Derek looked at his hand, “sounds good. You good to get home?”

The question hung heavily in the air between them. It was a simple enough question for both of them to understand without diving back into dirty talking, that didn’t lead to a safe place. He watched Spencer stand fully and his clothes fell back into place automatically. Derek just stood his ground, those eyes of his enchanting when they weren’t swimming in lust and dirty thoughts, stared at him. Spencer’s trailed up his arms, once again putting their bodies against each other.

“Yeah, good to go home. Have to take care of something if you know what I mean.” He gave a sensual twist of his hips just for emphasis.

Derek hissed and tried not to slither up against him to feel it again, “you and me both kid. But be safe, I’ll hit you up tomorrow.”

Spencer nodded, moving his face to the side so he could plant a slow, wet kiss onto Derek’s muscled neck, right over the largest vein, “night handsome.”

“Night pretty boy.” Derek whispered just as Spencer headed for the door. Not stopping until he was outside, seeing if he would turn around but Reid never did so 

Morgan closed the door, locking it and sliding down to the floor.

“Jesus fucking shit..” he grumbled and quickly made work of getting his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped, pushing them to his knees. He was hot and heavy, laying against his stomach. Derek groaned and started a slow thrust, closing his eyes so he could see Spencer kneeling between his legs, looking up at him. Begging him, 

“fuuuck…” he moaned, twisting his wrist just as he reached the head of his cock, leaking profusely with pre-come, making his hand glide effortlessly and down, faster and faster…

Images of those pink lips, that glittering tongue rings. Of how it would feel going up his shaft, digging into the soft skin of his head, all while those lips stretched around him. His body jerked roughly, fucking into his own hand hard and fast, he was close and he couldn’t do anything else but work himself harder until he came, “yes, fuck….Reid…” he moaned as the fist jet of warm cum poured out of him, leaking onto the shirt he had just put back on. 

Derek breathed heavily, wiping his hand off on his shirt before tossing it to the side. He felt less on edge but only barely, tomorrow he would see Reid again. He felt guilty for using him as means to get off but really, nothing else would work at this moment..

**  
Spencer leaned against the door, his own cock in his hand. Listening to Derek jerking himself off behind the closed door was enough for him, as much as he wanted to see, hearing it and knowing what he was doing would have to work. The moment he heard his name off those dark lips, that was his end, biting his bottom lip hard so he didn’t moan out and give away his position, he came hard. Pumping his hand fast until he was spent. He whipped it off on his jeans and leaned back against the door, happy the cold breeze suddenly felt good. 

He grinned and quickly walked back to his car, still smiling as he started the freezing car and headed off back to his apartment. He needed to get over his “no kissing” thing, just so he could get what he wanted. Derek had far more will power then he ever would.


	5. PROMISES

CHAPTER FIVE-PROMISES

Hotch’s office wasn’t exactly a friendly place to be. Usually the only time you got to grace his office with your presence was if you were in some sort of trouble. Derek made sure to stay away from it at all costs but this time was inevitable. He needed answers more then he needed to maintain his pride, having his ass kicked by an older man wasn’t something that sat well with him. 

The entire morning, all he could think of was Reid and what had all happened last night. He woke up turned on like he had never been before and he could have chalked it all up to some erotic dream until he came downstairs and saw two coffee cups and a used t-shirt sitting on the floor by the front door. That had been all he needed to keep him harder than rocks all day long, nothing seemed to make him go down, not even sitting in Hotch’s office, waiting for answers he wasn’t sure he wanted. 

The door opened behind him and he didn’t need to turn to know who it was. Hotch’s presence was something he would never forget. The guy was taller than him, older too and much less imposing but everything about him said alpha male. And that’s what he was 100%, as the boss, he had earned a certain amount of respect and fear from his colleagues but Derek thought maybe he had pushed him too far last night.

“Morning.” Hotch said roughly, coming around to sit at the large chair at his desk.

“Morning.” Was all he could say back, as much as he didn’t want to, he met the older mans eyes, seeing nothing he wasn’t supposed to. 

Hotch was a straight forward man, and could keep his emotions in check better than anyone else he had known.

“I wasn’t sure if I would see you today or not.”

Derek nodded, sitting back in the chair as Hotch sat down, “had some time to think it over. I want to apologize for how I acted, I don’t remember the last time I lost control like that but it was uncalled for.”

Hotch nodded, smiling gently, “I can’t imagine what it must have been like to see him again after so much time has passed and I feel awful in a way because it happened.” Derek looked like he was about to inturupt but Hotch held up his hand, “but in the end, I’m happy it did happen. We have a lot to talk about, but I need you to understand that everything that was done, or not done, was to protect Spencer.”

Derek nodded, “I guess just start at the beginning.”

Hotch linked his fingers together, lips set in that tight line as they always seemed to be but Derek could see just about every emotion play over his face. Whatever had been done, Derek knew it was more complicated then just lying about what happened in the first place, and if he was ever going to be around Spencer or any of them again, he needed to understand as much as he could.

“When Spencer was shot, that night he was with you, the doctors told us that memory loss could be a possible issue from hitting his head so hard. That’s not a lie, but the memory loss started a few weeks before the shoot.”

Derek crinkled his eyebrows together, Spencer had been the sharpest person he had ever met, that any of them had ever met. So it was hard to believe that his memory had been compromised at any point, he would have picked up on it.

Hotch continued, “Spencer came to me a few weeks before that case. He had been having trouble remembering certain things. Parts of the cases we had, he couldn’t remember certain details. Of course, Spencer being Spencer, was freaking out. We sat down with a doctor because he was afraid that he was inheriting his mothers illness and he was terified.” He gaged the looked on Morgans face, seeing the horror in his dark eyes, “but he was fine, no signs of the illness. The doctor seemed to think he was under to much stress and what happened with Hankle, he thought there could be underlining side effects.”

“But that was years ago Hotch. Wait….he wasn’t using again was he?” Derek tried his hardest to keep his voice from shaking but that was Spencer’s biggest fear.

“No, he stayed clean. There was no difinitive medical reason for the loss of time. But it was concerning none the less. At one point he forgot who JJ was. She had come to me in a chaotic state, thinking that something was wrong. And it was.”

Derek leaned back into the chair, trying to gain support wherever he could.

“Then late one night I got a call from him. He was so scared, I could hear his voice shaking, I could hear the fear Morgan,” he paused once more to collect himself, “I found him in a bad part of town, his clothes looked days old, he looked homeless. I knew he was out there trying to buy drugs, I don’t think he cared what it was.”

“He didn’t care?” Derek asked in shock, his mouth falling open.

“No, he didn’t. I found crack on him and he couldn’t remember how he bought it or where it came from. That’s when the issues really started. Apparently he had stolen the drugs, unable to pay for it or maybe he forgot money but he took it from a high end drug dealer in the area. He stole so much that they came for him. I tried my best to soothe it over but they weren't having any of it.”

“Jesus Christ..”

Hotch nodded, not liking all the secrets he was blabbing, “they came for him Morgan, like the freakin mafia. It was bad, but the worst was, he couldn’t remember why anyone was after him. I put him in a safe house the FBI uses for witnesses and told him what was happening, he couldn’t believe it. They were after him and he had no clue so I couldn’t leave him alone, couldn’t let him go back home. It was a nightmare.”

“So, that’s why he never wanted me to come over… I thought I did something to upset him.”

Hotch shook his head, “I couldn’t tell anyone or his career would have been over and his life was at stake. But we handled it, but that’s when the case came up and he got shot. The head trauma only made his memory worse, and I was at my wit's end by that point.”

“You should have told me Hotch, I could have helped keep him safe.” Derek growled at him, unable to help it, Spencer could have been killed.

“No, because if it got out, not only would Spencer and I loose our jobs, you could have to.” He took a deep breath so he didn’t snap back at Morgan, “it was in the hospital that the doctor informed me of the increased memory loss. Spencer gave me power of attorney and I called his mother and together we made a decision. We told everyone, Strauss included that Spencer’s brilliance was requested somewhere else, so he “transferred” so to speak.”

Derek got up, feeling his skin crawling everywhere. He had to walk it off so he began to pace the small office floor, gripping his hands into fists over and over again, “his mother was in no condition to make that decision Hotch, she can’t even feed herself.”

“Before the final decision was made, I conversed many times with her doctor and flew to Vegas myself. She was having one of her good days Morgan, she was scared for him, like I was. It had to happen.”

“Okay, so what happened after you lied to all of us, you just drop him back at home with no memory and hoped he would be okay?”

“Of course not, I caught the dealers so he was no longer in danger. We kept him at a safe distance until some of his memory had come back, everything he learned in school, his mother, all that was back. The only thing that was missing was…” Hotch couldn’t finish the sentence, his emotions already on the verge of pouring out of him.

“The only thing missing was us…” Derek finished for him, sitting back down and putting his face in his hands. He couldn’t believe this was really happening, he lost his best friend over this. His world had come crashing down, work had never been the same and neither had their team. They were less than efficient without Spencer’s genius. They needed him, he needed him. “I can’t believe this Hotch, he was my best friend…”

Hotch gripped his hands tightly and came around his large desk to put a hand on Morgan’s firm shoulder, “I know but there was no other way. This was the only thing I could do to make things better for him. The last time I checked, he was thinking about moving to Vegas with his mother but that never happened, he doesn’t even remember me Derek. I couldn’t just tell him that he was one of the brightest minds the FBI had ever seen. Nothing would have been the same and it would have ruined us, ruined our team.”

Before lifting his head up, he wiped a large hand over his eyes, trying to catch the stray tear that had fallen before Hotch could see, “but the way he is now…it’s the same but not. Everything about him is different, but the only thing I can see is our Spencer.”

“Does he remember any of us?”

He could hear the sheer hope in Hotch’s voice, see it in his eyes. “Not exactly, he says he has dreams about us, mostly about me and they are kinda intimate.”

Surprise glowed over Hotch’s face, “oh, uh I see… I’m trying to figure out if that’s a bad thing or not..”

“I don’t know, it doesn’t feel bad. And his tattoos…”

“His what?” Hotch asked.

Derek laughed, “it’s mind-blowing man, his entire upper body is covered in them. His lips are pierced, as well as his tongue, his ears too but they are gauged bigger….his hair is darker and short, its him but its not.”

Hotch’s mouth dropped open, closing for a moment before opening again trying to come up with the right words, or any words at all, “wow, I don’t think I can even believe that until I saw it. It’s so….un Spencer like..”

“It really is but it looks good on him, it fits his personality now. He is so full of light, confidence pours out of him but under that I can still hear the way his voice gets when he starts rambling about something entirely geeky.”

Hotch smiled wide, his white teeth showing..

“And the tattoos on his back, he has all of our names Hotch.”

“All of them?”

Derek nodded, rubbing a hand over the little bit of scruff left on his face, “Gideon, JJ, Rossi, Blake, you, and even Prentiss.”

“Wow, I thought he forgot her entirely.”

“He did, sort of. The tattoo says ‘RIP E.PRENTISS’ like he remembers loosing her but not her coming back. To say its confusing is the understatement of the year.”

Hotch cleared his throat, “now that you know, are you going to tell him everything?”

Derek got up from the chair, unable to sit anymore, “he wants to know, feels like he knows me but can’t connect the dots. At the very least, he seems really interested in me.”

Hotch smiled again, a rare gesture it was, “oh, like that?”

Derek didn’t answer yes, because he knew for sure Spencer wanted that, knew that he kind of did too but he wasn’t comfortable with it.  
His mind was going into overload as it was, he didn’t need 20 questions from his boss, “I’m not sure but he wants to keep in contact. Was going to ask if I could get off a little early to meet him.”

“Yes, that’s fine. Just be careful Morgan. And don’t tell the team, not yet anyways.”

He nodded, “no use in having everyone mad at you.”

Hotch laughed, “no, that wouldn’t help very much. But I’m happy we talked and I hope I didn’t hurt you too bad yesterday.”

His pride wavered a little at the mention of it, “you still got in in ya Hotch, I’ll give ya that but no, I’m good. Thanks again man, I’ll let you know if something important comes up.”

Together they walked to the door and Morgan stepped out, “good, thank you. Try to get outta here as early as you can, the team will know something is up.”

“Garcia does indeed, she saw you hand me back my ass last night.”

Hotch was trying to hide his smile but it just made Derek’s smile widen. “Probably should talk to your baby girl at some point.”

“Don’t worry, she won’t let me off that easily.”  
**  
Derek walked back towards the garage, the talk with Hotch went a lot easier than he would have guess and better than he hoped. He got a few answers, granted Hotch could have had the balls to tell him over two years ago but there was no changing it right now. Spencer was back, sort of…not the same but it was better than nothing. He knew it was way better than not talking to him for years at a time but 

Derek couldn’t decide if he liked the old Spencer or the new one more. 

He opened the door to his truck and immediately called Spencer, the number still fresh on the palm of his hand from when it was written last night. Instead of calling, Derek leaned back into his seat and shut his eyes, thinking too much about what occurred last night had his mind in a tizzy. He had never reacted to someone so quickly, most definitely not a male someone. Yeah he and Spencer had history but as friends, nothing more. What happened last night was ‘more.’

Something about Spencer had him acting like he was back in high school or his college years. Innabitions out the window, all hints that it could be a bad idea to wanna fuck your best friend left his mind the moment he saw that smile. What shocked him even more had been how turned on he had been. Sure, it had been awhile since he got laid but nothing could account for his actions. He basically told Spencer that the moment he was able to kiss those pink lips, would be the day Derek would take his mouth…a little too far for having been apart for years.

Derek sighed and dialed the number, hearing it ring and ring before his familiar, unpersonalized voicemail kicked on. It was the same one it had always been and it brought a smile to his face. Which only lasted a few moments, until his nerves resurfaced.

“Hey Pretty Boy….uh, Spencer it’s me. Talked to my boss and got some info I wanted to share with you. Hit me up when you get a chance and we can grab that coffee, on me of course. Bye.”

Derek groaned, trying to calm his already too excited body down. He tossed the phone into his lap and turned the key to start up his truck and headed out of the garage. It was very rare that he had more than a few day light hours to himself before he would have to be in bed to get up early for work the next morning. All this daylight and he didn’t know what to do with his time. 

His phone buzzed in between his legs, making him groan as the vibrations traveled up the insides of his thighs, he stopped the truck and grabbed the phone before he let it ring just a little longer to feel it all. “Hello?”

“Hello to you too brown sugar, that’s not a good way to greet your favorite person, is it?”

Derek smiled, “no baby girl, it wasn’t. Hows my favorite girl doin?”

Garcia squealed, just like she always did, “that’s much better, just saw you leave and you haven't called to tell me about last night.”

“Yeah, had to talk to Hotch early this morning and got caught up in the paper work from that last case.”

“So, are you going to tell me what happened?” Garcia asked, amusement clear in her voice.

“I overreacted to something and Hotch put me in my place. I came in early to apologize to him for it and we talked. Everything went  
okay, considering.”

Derek could see her shaking her head over the phone, he should have known a vague answer wouldn’t even slow her down. She was really good at getting things out of him, out of everyone. Hotch included, it was a knack of hers.

“And what my chocolate god, did you over react about?”

Derek bit his lip for a moment, there was no way he could tell her what he had learned before he told Spencer. It would be unfair and it would only kick start her brilliant mind into hatching a plan to reconnect with the boy genius too early and ruin everything. But she deserved an answer also, just not in so much detail. 

“Look, you know I love you baby girl but I can’t tell you everything right now. It’s not just mine to tell.”

Garcia pouted, huffing into the phone, “that’s not what I wanted to here Derek, whatever it is sounds very interesting for Hotch to beat your ass right there in his office.”

He winced, hoping she hadn't seen that much, “it is very interesting and I can tell you it’s about someone I reconnected with recently but that’s all until I set some things straight. Best I can do doll.”

“Fine, be your mysterious self but if I don’t get some juicy infor soon, Im not above hacking your cell phone and finding out myself. Just remember my skill set.”

Derek laughed, his mood already improving with every second he spoke to her, “I know sweetness, I’ll tell you ASAP, promise. Call you later.”

“You better. Kisses…”

A click on the phone and it was over. That would hold her for about a day or so but that’s all. She wasn’t a patient soul and everyone knew it, he needed to talk with Spencer quick so he would have some answers to give her when she called, and she would call. Sooner rather than later.  
**  
A few hours later, Derek ordered his usual cup of coffee and took a seat at one of the outside tables. The sun still shining high in the sky but the breeze was a little chilly, not Chicago chilly so he could handle it well enough. Spencer had called him back quickly and told him where they could meet. The second that call had ended, his nerves went back on high alert, making his palms sweat even with the cool breeze.

Sipping his coffee, he looked around. Crowds of people all pushing past him but Spencer was easy to recognize. He stood tall and lanky above everyone else, that dark hair blowing in the wind. Derek wanted to meet those caramel colored eyes but they were hidden behind dark sunglasses, a heavy jacket covered up those beautiful tattoos and he had his signature converse on.

Derek smiled and stood as Spencer got closer. Under normal circumstances, he would embrace the doctor but it just felt awkward after some of the things they had done last night. Derek’s smile grew wider as Spencer smiled back at him, those studs in his lips gleaming in the sunshine.

“Glad you could make it.” Derek said, offering him the chair across from his own.

Spencer smirked, setting his own cup of coffee down before taking his seat, looking across from Derek. He looked different in the daylight. The sun did wonders to his dark skin, making it look extra soft and smooth, the light jacket he wore was still able to show off those impressive arms of his. “Had some free time on my hands, plus I’m a coffee addict, needed my fix.”

Derek grinned, “yeah, let me know when people start calling that coffee.”

Spencer scuffed, “it is coffee, works wonders in keeping me awake.”

“That’s not coffee pretty boy, that’s sugar with a dose of coffee.”

They locked eyes at the familiar nick name, Derek waiting for Spencer to correct him like he had done for years but it never happened this time. He knew it was because Spencer liked it, this Spencer liked the name. Derek could see it in his smile.  
Spencer slowly raised the cup to his lips and took a drink, licking his coffee flavored lips very slowly while keeping eye contact with Derek, “it’s still coffee. Sweet, strong and black, just how I like it.”

Derek nearly spit out the mouthful of coffee all over the table. He looked up to see the sexy smirk he noticed last night back on the doctors face. He really just said sweet, strong and black….good Lord this kid was going to kill him. “You are relentless, aren't you?”

Spencer grinned, “I have no clue what you are talking about, just telling you how I need my coffee. The obvious similarities to you are entirely in your own mind.” 

Derek smiled, “so, how has your day been so far?”

It was Spencer’s turn to laugh, “you have me right where you want me and all you wanna talk about is my day?”

The insides of his body were doing dances, his hands back to being clammy, sweat now dripping down his back. Pants a little tighter than they had been half an hour ago. He bit the inside of his lip to keep from commenting something dirty, just like the other man wanted. He would not loose at the game he pretty much invented. He was the one who took charge, made shit work his way and it wouldn’t stop now

“Trust me Pretty Boy, this is not where I want you. But it will have to do for now. You got something on your mind you wanna talk about?”

Spencer held his hands up and smiled, “just trying to see if I can ruffle those perfect feathers of yours, trying to get under your skin a little.” He let his eyes roam over his exposed neck, seeing that dark, creamy skin, never had he been so into the color of someone skin until he met Derek, his skin was incredible.

“Oh don’t worry, you ruffle them alright. More than I want to admit.” 

Derek could deal with the light teasing. He did it every second of every day for over ten years with Garcia. He was the expert at this, aside from her of course. But he needed to be careful, the things he might say to Spencer would prove to all be true. It was just good fun with Garcia, made them both feel a little better about themselves.

“So, you said you managed to gain some information from your boss about you and I?”

Derek nodded, watching those pink lips as the younger man spoke. It was enchanting all by itself, “I did and it more sense then I would have thought it would. How much do you want to know?”

Spencer stayed silent for a moment, he liked the feeling of flirting like this with someone he just met and was a little afraid that if he learned more of the truth that it would dissapate. Driving Derek away and he didn’t want that. “Not sure, any chance you can tell me some of the highlights without giving too much of the story away?”

Derek nodded, “I can try. First of all, we did know each other, for years. We worked together at the FBI, you were the newest member of our team and a damn genius. The names on your back are my colleagues, they are our friends.”

Spencer kind of knew this was true but he couldn’t see himself stuck in the plain and dreary FBI. He wasn’t made like Derek was, he was far thinner, almost feminine compared to him, “FBI huh, don’t think I’d make the cut.”

Derek laughed, “see, that’s what I first thought when you joined us. Tried to convince everyone that you wouldn’t make it but I was wrong, very wrong. You were a vital member of our team and trust me when I say, it hasn’t been the same without you.”

Spencer could see every emotion flow over the mans beautiful face, if not for those glasses he wore, he would be able to sense a lot more but his body language said enough, “is this weird for you? Acting like we are meeting for the first time..”

“It’s not exactly an act Spencer, in a way we are meeting for the first time. How you were then, is very different then you were before, but not in a bad way. It’s a good thing and it can also be very odd at times too. Like I’m seeing two people.”

“Different how?”

Derek leaned forward, trying to find the right way to say this without potentially offending him, “you look different, the tats and piercings are all things I thought I would never see on you. The way you dress is also different, except the shoes. You still drink your coffee the same and you still have a brilliant mind. But the confidence you have now, you never had before.”

“Like the sexual confidence?”

Derek groaned lightly, trying not to think of Spencer back on his knees, begging him. “Yes, that but that’s not all of it. You are sure of yourself now, you know what you want and how to access it. It's refreshing but again it’s a little odd for me.”

Spencer nodded his head, already understanding what he was meaning, “was this old me gay then?”

Derek once again choked on his coffee, “uh, I don’t think so. You dated a few women, an actress even. But never once did I see you with any men.”

“Oh, an actress. I must have been very, very exciting for that to happen.” Spencer smiled as he saw Derek grinning wider.

“You were. Still are now. Are you saying you are gay now?”

“Hmm…not sure I like that term. I find both equally attractive but I seem to be more drawn to men, well certain ones anyways. I love sex with both men and women, giving and receiving.”

Derek was surprised, he knew from what Spencer had said that he liked to bottom but him giving it…didn’t seem like he had it in him. 

More submissive than dominant but he was very aggressive sexually. “Wow, again that’s not something I would have guessed right off the bat but yeah I guess I could imagine it.”

Spencer was dancing on the inside, Derek said just want he wanted him to, “oh, so you can imagine me topping someone huh Derek?”

For the millionth time today, Derek eyes about bugged out of his head, “uh, well I guess I walked into that one didn’t I?”  
Spencer sat forward, watching as Derek gripped the coffee cup a little tighter. Those long, thick fingers moving all around the cup was tantalizing. He would love to feel those hands on him again, especially in his hair, pulling just enough to where he liked it, “you did, but I set it up perfectly. If I would have seen you walking on the street, Id say you are a hertosexual man 100%.”

“Think so huh?”

Spencer nodded, “you vibrate with it, all the signs of a straight man but now I’m not so sure. Not with how you reacted to me last night. I was pleasantly surprised and you were too.”

“I can’t really explain my actions last night. It’s not what I normally do, things moved awfully fast but it was exciting for me. Just made me question myself, question whether or not I’m as straight as I appear to be.”

Spencer couldn’t help himself, he reached over and touched Derek’s hand lightly, “those are just words Derek. They don’t define who we are or what we want. Its natural to be attracted to someone and you shouldn’t question it, just go with it. Just feel it.”

Those words…that’s what got him into trouble last night. Derek surpressed a shiver as his mind flashed back to last night. He wanted that very badly but what he had wanted the most, he hadnt gotten. “Just feel it huh? I think those are the magic words for me to loose all my inhibitions.”

Lust flashed through Spencer’s eyes, also remembering when he spoke those three simple words last night, how much it affected Derek, got him to comply, “good, that’s what I want. And be honest, you want it too.”

Derek nodded, “I liked what I felt last night and would love to feel it again but what I really wanted last night, I didn’t get and until I do, this won’t go very far.”

“The kiss huh?”

Derek nodded, eyes flicking down to his mouth once more, “going to have to compromise a little, both of us. But lets take this a little slower, what do you say about dinner tonight?”

“A date with me Agent Morgan?” Spencer put a hand over his heart, swaying in fake flattery.

“Yes, a date. My place?”

That uncontrollable lust flashed through him again, “that seems like the perfect place to…compromise…”

Derek didn’t comment, just stood up and Spencer followed his lead. He leaned in like he was going to hug him but he put his mouth right next to his ear. Feeling him shiver as his breath coasted over Spencer’s ear, “I get what I want Pretty Boy, and so do you. Better think of a good compromise because before the night is over, I will taste those lips of yours.”

Spencer groaned and turned his body towards Derek, feeling the heat coming off of him and wanting more of it against him, “I’m more than willing to let you taste me Derek, might not be where you want it but you’ll have a taste.” With that promise, he put his own mouth closer to Derek’s ear and licked over it.

He moaned, his hands balled into fists, “until tonight Pretty Boy..”


	6. GOING SLOW...OR NOT

CHAPTER SIX-GOING SLOW...OR NOT

“Baby girl, calm down,” Derek pleaded into the phone. She had called half an hour after he left Spencer at the coffee shop, with the promise of more later and she had been yelling at him ever since. And not even with his charm on high was getting through to her, she was pissed.

“Don’t tell me to calm down chocolate thunder, I’m mad at you right now. Why didn’t you tell me you had a hot date tonight?” she grumbled into the phone, not angry because he was dating per say, just that he didn’t tell her up front about it. Garcia was very sensitive with things like this.

Derek rubbed between his eyes, still sitting in his car, parked in front of his house. “Mama, it wasn’t like I wouldn’t have told you but I didn’t even know it was a date until I asked. It just came up, please don’t get mad sweets.”

She grumbled under her breath, and he could almost see her rolling those colorful eyes at him, “You left work without saying goodbye to me, you have been quiet while we do work and avoiding eye contact. Something is going on and the only person you told was Hotch. I’m supposed to be your baby girl and you my gorgeous chocolate thunder, we share everything.”

Okay, now guilt was really starting to set it and make him feel like an ass. He hadn’t meant to be so distant with her but meeting Spencer like that had thrown him through a loop and he was still trying to find his feet. Not to mention being embarrassed that Hotch, a visibly older guy kicked his ass wasn’t helping. 

“Shit Garcia, I’m sorry baby. Just been so much going on, I didn’t even realize I was doing all that. You know I would never wanna hurt my girl on purpose. I’ve just been stressed this week, any chance I can make it up to you?”

“Oh, there you go full blown with the charm. That only works for so long Derek.” She paused, trying not to smile anyways, she could never ever stay mad at him, not even for an hour, “what did you have in mind?”

Derek chuckled, “good, glad we are getting somewhere. I’m game for anything you want to do baby girl, my treat as always, just name it.”

Garcia squealed, kicking her stiletto heels under the table of her desk, “oh how wonderful, but I have an idea, Doctor Who episode on tonight, well a rerun anyways, you up for a late night after your date?”

“Of course mama, I’ll make sure to have all your comforts here before you arrive. I’ll let you know when my date is over okay?”

“Yes!! See you soon chocolate cake!!”

His phone went dead and he pulled it away and laughed, they were thick as thieves and that’s how they both liked it. Derek knew that he would eventually have to tell her about Spencer, tell everyone. He knew for a fact that she would be upset he kept it from her, it would put him in the dog house, so to speak. Same could be said about JJ. She was unrelenting sometimes, but especially when it came to that kid.

Derek put away his phone, but didn’t grab the handle for the door. He didn’t like to admit he was a little more than nervous about tonight. He hadn’t been on a date in quite sometime, one night stands sure but no dates. He wasn’t even sure he knew what romance was anymore. But he was convinced that no matter what, this would turn very sexual. This Spencer was a very forward guy, he knew what he wanted…and what he wanted was him. He had made that perfectly clear. 

But should Derek set some boundaries? How far was too far on a first date? It wasn’t like Spencer was a stranger but a stranger would have made things less awkward. Just sex and then that’s it, this wasn’t like that. He didn’t want that with Spencer, maybe the sex part but he was way out of his league here. Maybe that’s what this first date could be, talking about everything he was unsure about, exploring the body of another man would be a great place to start…but the actual sexual stuff would have to wait…he wasn’t ready for that just yet.

Derek grabbed the bags that were stuffed into the floorboard of his car and walked to the door. He unlocked it and went straight for the kitchen, laying the bags down to unpack. He had decided on Spencer’s favorite meal. Home made lasagna, it had been the kids favorite for years, hopefully it still was. He got the water ready, cooked the meat perfectly. With a little recipe from Rossi, all he had to do was follow the directions and it would be a hit. Derek grabbed a beer and leaned against the counter, time had passed quicker than he thought. 

It was not almost 7 and dinner was almost ready. He heard the oven ding, signaling that the preheat was over. He grabbed the large dish and plopped it into the oven, setting the timer for 45 minutes, as Rossi had stated was the main part, putting the garlic bread right next to it and he turned to head upstairs.

Spending all day at the office wasn’t idea, not to mention he had been nervous the entire time he sat and talked with Spencer. Nervous sweat was the worst. A shower would be perfect to help him relax before he got there. He turned on the shower until steam started to fill the room, leaning back against the cool wall, chugging the rest of his beer. He had intended to only drink with dinner but he needed the liquid courage right now. Once the beer was gone, he started to undress, thinking of the now present aches and pains all over his body from the beating from Hotch. 

Nothing visible when he had his clothes on but staring at himself in the mirror with his shirt off, he could see the beginnings of a dark bruise on his rib cage. It was tender and just reminded him of how stupid he had been about this. Derek tugged off his boots and pants, kicking them to the side as he worked his black Calvin Klein’s down his toned thighs. Stepping into the shower, he hissed as his body got used to the boiling water, a few moments later he began to relax, propping his arms against the wall with his head down, the water cascading down his back. He groaned, wondering if Spencer would be at his place, doing the exact same thing. Clean, hot water pouring down over his small, toned body. Seeing that short hair plastered to his neck, those tattoos glowing under the water, how water would drip from the name on Spencer’s chest, his name..

Derek groaned, his body coming alive once more. As it had done when Spencer had been so close to him the other night. He would forever have memories of him on his knees, pleading with him. All he had wanted was a taste…Derek shuttered and closed his eyes, trying to break away from the heated memory… his cock standing at full attention, wanting nothing more than to keep remembering those honey colored eyes. 

Groaning, he moved away from the water and leaned against the shower wall, the coldness making him jump before the heat of that memory came back at full force. He could just imagine how hot and wet that kid’s mouth would be, to feel that tongue ring gliding over his smooth, sensitive skin, teasing him. 

“Fuck, Spencer..the hell are you doing to me?” He questioned himself…looking down to see how hard he was, painfully so. He would never make it past this night with his pants on unless he did something about it. By now, Derek was ready to fuck the wall. Derek braced one of his legs against the corner of the shower wall and slowly slid his hands down his wet chest, feeling the muscles tense under his fingers, he gasped when one finger trailed over his nipple. 

“Spencer…” he moaned just as the tips of his fingers glazed the head of his cock. Derek bit his lip and closed his eyes, thinking of that mouth. That perfect mouth of his. “God!!” he moaned loudly as his hand gripped himself fully. Working his hand slowly but with determination up and down the long, hard shaft of his cock. Beads of silky white pre-cum oozing out, giving him enough lubrication for it to feel spectacular.

His breath came in and out with hard gusts of air, lungs working overtime as his paced picked up. Curling his wrist every time he reached the over sensitive head, his hips bucking into his own hand. Derek knew he wouldn’t last long this way, not with where his mind was at, he turned his head into the hollow of his arm and bit down hard. All he could hear was Spencer screaming his name, begging him for a taste and that’s all it took. He came hard, cum pouring over his dark hand, dripping onto the shower floor. Derek lost his breath, his eyes rolling back into his head and he screamed out his orgasm, Spencer’s name left his lips countless times before he was done. 

The aftershocks making his body jumpy and extra sensitive. Slowly letting his foot drop back to the floor, Derek submerged himself under the spray of the water, washing away his sins and he was able to keep Spencer out of his mind long enough to finish washing. He got out quickly, adding another black pair of briefs and some dark jeans, a purple shirt with sleeves completed the look. That was Spencer’s favorite color, something JJ had bought him a few years ago and he remembered how Spencer’s eyes followed him as he wore it, maybe it would work the same this time.

With the shower out of the way, dinner was ready. The table set for two, like he had gone to an expensive restaurant and they had taught him how to set the table. Complete with two wine glasses and a candle already lit in the middle. The lights toned down to set the mood, and the food was ready and waiting. Derek paced the hallway, Spencer had texted to say he was on the way and as if no time had passed, he was back to being very nervous. Had he gone too far with the dinner set up, he didn’t want to look stupid if he had but if Spencer was expecting something like this and he had gone casual, he would look ignorant. Time was up though, he couldn’t change his mind now.

The doorbell rang and Derek slowly walked the rest of the way to the door. Checking his breath and making sure he hadn’t missed any buttons as he had done up his shirt, there was nothing else to do but open the door. Derek gripped the handle and pulled it open slowly and there he was, looking how he had always remembered. Dark slacks covered those long legs of his, converse planted where they should be, a dark grey sleeved shirt tucked into those slacks, sleeves rolled up over those tatted forearms. His eyes were drawn to the intricate designs on his skin, he couldn’t look away.

“See something you like Derek?” Spencer asked, loving how entranced he seemed to be with him. He couldn’t resist baiting him a little bit, it was too sexy and fun not to.

Derek cleared his throat and looked up to meet those eyes. They looked the same as they had when they had been looking up on him as he knelt on the floor. Heat washed over his body, he suddenly wished he had worn a short sleeved shirt. Derek could see the mischeif in those eyes, the kid was going to be ruthless tonight. He could tell just from that one question.

“Sorry pretty boy, you look great.”

Spencer smirked, his eyes roaming all over Derek, from head to toe he was perfect. But the best thing was the color of that shirt, a deep, dark purple color he couldn’t tear his own eyes away from. “You do wonders in that color, fits you perfectly.”

Derek smiled, score one for him. “Was hoping you would like it.” He outstretched his hand, “come inside..” 

Spencer took his hand, sparks shooting from their fingertips as soon as their skin connected. He gasped and let himself get pulled inside the house. His free hand automatically going to Derek’s waist as his foot kicked back and let the door shut. Spencer looked into those dark brown eyes and could see lust pouring out of him, he could feel it under his fingertips.

“So much for going slowly huh?”

Derek chuckled and backed up until Spencer’s back was flushed against the wall, “compared to last time you were here, this qualifies as slow. Ready to give me my hello kiss?” Derek asked, his hand coming up to stroke over the smoothness of his cheek, feeling how he recently shaved, he missed the stubble already. His thumb moved so it slid softly over his plump bottom lip.

Spencer let a little moan slip out, his mouth falling open, willing to suck Derek’s finger into his mouth but he caught himself before the urge became too strong, “so kiss me hello then.”

Derek groaned rather loudly and licked over his dry lips. He leaned forward but of course Spencer’s head turned at the last second so his lips brushed across his cheek, “tease..”

“Always am. Lips are a no no, but feel free to kiss me anywhere else you’d like.” Spencer purred, turning his face to the side, exposing the long column of his neck. Goose bumps flashed over every inch of his skin, Derek was too close, yet not close enough.

“Fine, until I get a kiss on the lips, I think I found my new place to kiss you…” Derek said quietly, his voice sounded so much deeper than it normally did when he spoke. He turned Spencer’s face to the side, until he got full access to his neck. Derek groaned softly as he leaned forward and pressed his nose close to his skin, breathing him in deep. The skin beneath his nose and lips was satin soft. He let his lips gently coast over his neck, but no kiss, not yet.

“God, your lips feel wonderful there..” 

Derek smiled, score two for him. “Good, but I haven’t even started yet pretty boy.” He nipped at his ear before he moved back down.  
Opening his mouth he kissed at the smooth skin, sucking in into his mouth, he closed his lips around it. 

“Derek…” he pleaded, hands tightening around his waist. He could feel the muscles in his back, clench and retract as he spread those hot, open mouthed kisses at his neck.

Derek gave one last kiss to his neck, then another on his cheek. He turned his face back so he could meet those lust blown eyes and gently kissed each one of the studs in his bottom lip, “I can’t wait to kiss those lips but that was pretty satisfying, a good compromise..”

Spencer smiled, “might I reciprocate?”

Derek groaned, feeling his thighs tightening, he knew where he wanted Spencer to kiss him. “If you would like to..but don’t go overboard.” He winked and watched that devious smirk come back to the corner of his lips.

Long fingers reached up and started to unbutton a few buttons on Derek’s purple shirt. He saw dark eye brows raise up but he stopped when he had a decent view of that dark muscled chest, “I found my new spot also..”

“Spence…”

He winked and leaned forward, pressing his lips to that firm skin. Tasting fresh water and that same cologne he had worn the night before. Spencer could feel Derek suck in a breath, those large hands of his resting against his hips, trying not to pull him in closer. He kissed harder, letting the barbell of his tongue ring scrape against his skin. “I think I could do this for a long time and never get bored.”

Derek chuckled deep and pulled back, seeing the silver ring gleaming before he spoke, “as could I, but lets save some of that for later, dinner is getting cold.”

Spencer grinned, “lead the way handsome.”

He smirked and led him down the hall and into the romantically set up dining room, soft music played quietly in the back ground. He waited for a laugh or something but it didn’t come. He glanced back and saw Spencer’s mouth drop open a little more. 

“Wow, Derek. This is…”

Derek growled, “too much right…damnnit.”

“No, not at all. This is wonderful. Everything looks perfect..”

He met those wide eyes, “you serious?”

Spencer walked forward, seeing the table set for two, candle lit in the middle. Wine glasses waiting to be filled. The lighting was just perfect, the soft music in the background a good thought. “Deadly serious Derek, I don’t think I’ve ever had a dinner like this..”

Derek raised his eyes, “I thought I might have over done it..but I’m happy to say I was wrong. Wanted to impress you I think.” Inside he was glowing, dancing. Finally he did something right, he had wanted to impress Spencer, wanted to show all the effort he put into it and this time it paid off instead of blowing up in his face.

“Color me impressed, very much so. Thank you.” Spencer said, coming around to stand beside him once again, “can I help with the food?”

He smirked and walked over to one of the chairs and pulled it out for him, “don’t think so pretty boy, let me serve you.”

Spencer’s body shook at his words, something so naughty shouldn’t be casually said in an innocent manner, it was too much. “Yes, I would love to be served by you..”

Derek grinned but stayed silent as he walked back into the kitchen. His entire body was like a live wire right now. Nervousness forming into confidence, he could do this. This was Spencer after all, he knew how to work it to his advantage. Quickly, he put two plates together, making sure to add everything he liked and walked back to the table. He set the plate down in front of him and put the other right in front of his chair.

“Damn, you’re one hell of a profiler. This is my favorite.” Spencer said in surprise, his mouth already watering, for the food and for desert..

Derek laughed, “yes I am indeed, wine okay with you?”

“Of course..”

He grabbed the bottle of chilled wine, also Spencer’s favorite and came back to the table. Pouring enough for Spencer and himself before he sat down next to him. As Spencer raised the glass up he held his breath, it only took one little sip and those honey eyes darted back to his again.

“Also my favorite. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you are trying to woo me Derek.”

Grabbing his own glass, he took a drink and smiled back at Spencer, “I might be, just trying to remember how to do this is all.”

“You don’t remember how to have a date, don’t tell me its been that damn long. You must have people throwing themselves at you.”

Derek scuffed, “I told you it had been awhile, I wasn’t kidding. Even longer for something like this. But it’s going better than I thought it would.”

Spencer stayed quiet until he swallowed his mouthful of food, “you had a feeling it would go wrong?”

“Not wrong but I figured you would have managed to get me naked by now.”

Spencer laughed so hard he almost spilled his wine, “don’t get me wrong Derek, I have been thinking about that since I first saw you. But I can contain my urges, when I feel like it. Plus I know we have time for other activities after dinner.”

“Activities huh? What do you have in mind?” Derek asked, sipping his wine. His stomach was full of butterflies, he didn’t want to eat food right now. He wanted to get his hands on something much sweeter.

“I have everything in mind but I do remember you saying that you have never done anything like this with a man before, I thought maybe we could talk about it some. Get you comfortable with it.”

“That’s what I had in mind also.”

Spencer grinned and gently pushed his plate further onto the table, “not that this isn’t the best meal I’ve ever had, I’m kinda too jittery to eat.”

Derek laughed, “me also, come on. Lets head into the living room and talk.” He stood and grabbed his glass and walked over to Spencer, holding his hand out once more for him to take. He did and also grabbed his half empty glass.  
**

They sat together on the dark, leather sofa in silence. Their eyes connecting the entire time but neither of them knew where to start. The sexual tension in the air was almost pliable. You could cut it with a knife. Spencer was the first to break the silence, he set his cup down on the table in front of them and turned to face Derek fully.

“I know you said you were a ladies man, but you are attracted to me, correct?”

Derek laughed, “of course I am, it’s a surprise for me too.”

He nodded, “good, at lease we know time isn’t being wasted. So what’s the most contact you have had with men?”

Derek sighed, “aside from tackling them at work, to training with some others, not much. I’ve been hit on by men before, but I didn’t know how to feel about it, how to respond.”

“Boy, we have a long way to go.” Spencer said and winked to take the edge off, “you willing to get familiar with some light touching tonight?”

Derek’s lips tightened, “such as?”

Spencer patted his forearm, “easy Derek, I’m not going to jump you and rip off your clothes. As much as I would love that. We can go as slow as you’d like. So you tell me.”

He cracked a small smile, “well the normal ice breaker to this would be kissing but since that is out, I’m not sure.”

Spencer grinned and scooted closer to him, his hand still on his arm, “okay, let’s start with something simple. Touch me, anywhere.”

His body was as hard as a rock already, cock painfully pushed against the zipper of his pants. Each breath he took, he could smell Spencer’s skin. Going slow as he wanted to might not be an option anymore. Derek looked into his eyes quickly, seeing the green light, he gripped Spencer’s chin and moved his head to the side to get at his neck. This was a safe enough place.

“That’s a good place to start..” Spencer’s voice was strained, the pulse in his neck beating like a caged animal.

“I thought so too.” Derek whispered into his ear before bringing his mouth down against his skin. Slower than before, gentle kisses over his neck and to the edge of his collar bone. Long fingers joining his and began to unbutton a few buttons at the top, enough so he could gently lick over his collar bone.

“Fuck Derek…your mouth feels like heaven.” Spencer groaned, pushing against his lips to feel more of him. His body turned to the side, he wanted nothing more than to strip down and have Derek go over his entire body with those lips. To take him apart kiss by kiss. 

“I don’t want to take this too far,” his voice was deep and hoarse, “touch me too, keep me from stopping.”

Spencer growled softly and let his hand rest against Derek’s long thigh. His fingers dug into the jeans and scraped over that dark skin. 

Derek kissed and placed a harder kiss on his neck in response. His hand inched further up, feeling the bulge between his legs made his own cock jump. 

Derek’s teeth grazed against his collar bone and he moaned deeply, “right there Derek…fuck that’s good.”

“Don’t stop touching me, please..” Derek begging, his fingers working a few more buttons undone so he could kiss the soft skin of his chest.

Spencer’s hand moved up until it gently rubbed over his covered cock. Derek jumped and grumbled something into his chest, for a second he thought he ruined everything until Derek let his teeth scrape over his chest again, drawing another long moan, “you’re so hard right now.”

He chuckled and glanced down to see the same reaction, “so are you pretty boy, I love it.”

Spencer couldn’t take anymore. He moved back quickly, leaving Derek wide eyed and a little confused. He pushed Derek back against the back of the couch and threw one long leg over his lap, straddling him fully. His ass perfectly seated on that hard bulge, they both groaned. Derek’s hands going to his hips, Spencer’s arms tangling around his neck.

“Spencer…”

“I know, but slow isn’t really working for me right now Derek. It feels too damn good, we don’t have to go any further but I need to feel you like this..please.”

Derek nodded, looking up into his beautiful face, one hand back on his cheek. He so badly wanted to kiss those lips of his, “need to feel them pretty boy.”

Spencer smiled and licked over his lips, seeing those dark brown eyes follow the movement, “oh, you’ll feel them alright.” He did what Derek did to him and moved his head to the side to bite at his neck. Sucking on the large pulsing vein before letting his teeth scrape against it.

“Fuck…” Derek cursed, closing his eyes and gripping Spencer’s hips harder. He wanted to push him down and thrust his own hips up at the same time, they both needed to release some of the friction. “Don’t know where to put my hands..”

“My ass, you know you want to.” Spencer spoke dirtily into his ear, sucking on it slowly.

“Fuck yes I want to.” Derek growled, his hands sliding back to cup his perfect round ass. Tight but nice and round all the same. The second he squeezed, Spencer moaned and bit his neck hard, thrusting that powerfully small body down against him. His cock sparked to life all over again, throbbing as his ass slid over him. “Oh, God..”

“Damn, you're a big one for sure.” Spencer groaned and wiggled his ass once more. Feeling that hardness under him, those large hands working his ass over good. Nails digging in. he was right on the edge with him. “Want you Derek, want it bad.”

“Me too pretty boy, so fucking bad.” He let his hands leave that ass for a second as they came around and pulled at the sides of Spencer’s shirt, popping all the buttons until that smooth, tattooed skin was exposed. Then he saw it again, his name. Spencer pulled back and watched him, breathing hard with his face flushed.

“Don’t stop, touch me however you would if I was a woman, but I need to feel those hands on me again.”

Derek nodded and leaned forward, his lips connecting with his name. Spencer sighed heavily and leaned into the touch. He could feel Spencer’s lips against his forehead, then on top of his head. Kissing any spot he could reach without moving away from his lips. Derek’s hands slipped up the back of the torn shirt, his nails scraping down his back until he could feel those two studs against his fingertips.

“I don’t think I have ever wanted anything so bad in my entire life..” Derek whispered, pulling back to meet his eyes.

“Neither have I. I think I was supposed to meet you again, like this. Different me, different you. All want and need, no time to think. I fit perfectly on top of you.”

Derek agreed 100%, “in case you don’t already know this I’m gonna say it always. You are mine pretty boy, all mine.”

Spencer’s eyes glowed, “somehow I think I have known that for years, I have felt you without realizing it. That’s why I can’t officially be with anyone else for that long, I think I have always belonged to you.”

Derek soaked in his words, feeling his body soaring high. His heart beating faster and faster. Without thinking, his hands moved to the front of Spencer’s jeans, his thumb rubbing lightly over his light happy trail, “I want to see you, all of you.”

Spencer whimpered and leaned back against those muscular legs, bracing himself. “you’re in control Derek.”

Before he could reply, Derek heard a sharp intake of breath. He glanced over and saw Garcia standing in his hallway, eyes wide open and sparkling with unshed tears. Her mouth hanging open and the plate of what looked like cookies had slipped from her steady hands and crashed to the floor.

“Derek…..” Garcia’s voice broke.

Derek knew what she was seeing, him with a man on his lap, clearly engaging in sexual activity with him but that ‘him’ was Spencer…  
“Baby girl, let me explain..”

Spencer looked at the colorful woman in the hallway, clearly shocked. He could tell that this was a surprise for all of them, “who’s that?”

Garcia’s tearful eyes flashed over to him, “Reid?”


	7. THE LIE

CHAPTER SEVEN-THE LIE

The car door slammed shut before he was able to form a sentence. Derek knew what Garcia must be feeling, the same thing he felt when he found out that Hotch lied to him, and now he had gone and done the same thing to the only constant person in his life. After her shock had worn down some, he had managed to wiggle out from under Spencer’s very warm and inviting body and tried to talk to her. She wouldn’t have anything to do with it, she simply let the first few tears fall down her grief stricken face and turned to leave.

Derek had never seen her this way before, she looked so lost and broken. The way she does after every horrible case they handle. She has to balance the horrible images with those of cute and cuddly animals or she had nightmares for days. Sometimes she still did. The pictures unable to cover the horrors she had witnessed on her computer screens. He could remember every time she had called him in the middle of the night, after a particularly bad nightmare had scared her beyond belief. She was a kind person, and she didn’t deserve what he had done to her.

With a heavy sigh, Derek turned back around and headed for the front door that had been left open. He knew he needed to speak with her about this, but now wasn’t the time. Actually it was a lot later than he imagined, almost past midnight. Somehow time had gotten away from him being around Spencer. That explained why she had been there, their plans had already been made and there was no way he could explain why their date had gone on so long without them noticing. Too caught up in the moment to care. 

“Is everything okay?” 

Derek locked the door and turned to see Spencer standing in the hallway. A look of concern and possibly confusion on his face. His shirt was still torn down the middle, only a few of the remaining buttons still functional. 

“No, it’s not. But I can’t do much about that right now. She won’t even speak to me.” Admitting that is what hurt the most, they had been best friends for years and he was never able to help feeling responsible for her, this time he truly was. She was this distraught because of him.

“I’m sorry if I ruined something…”

Derek narrowed his eyes for a moment before it made sense, “oh, no. It’s not like that at all Spencer. That was Garcia, we work together and she’s probably my best friend.”

Spencer’s hand circled his waist until the edges of his fingers brushed over the particular tattoo. He had that name on his body, had heard her voice in his dreams like he had the others, “Garcia…as in?”

Derek nodded, tucking his shaking hands into his jeans, “she came over to talk about why I’ve been acting weird at work. She knew I had a date tonight, I didn’t expect to loose so much time.” He smiled, almost happy that he was able to loose control like that for so long.

Spencer gave him a weak smile, “she looked horrified.”

“She is, like I said before, her and the rest of our team were told you left us for another job. No one knows the truth behind it all. My boss, he kept it from everyone.”

He nodded, remembering that conversation in full detail. “I didn’t realize that time had gotten away from us like that, we started eating dinner at 8 and it’s well past midnight.”

Now it was Derek’s turn to smile, “I didn’t either but I liked it. Don’t worry too much about her, she’s going to be angry with me for some time but we will work it out.” He took a few steps towards Spencer, unable to help himself. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I guess it was a good thing she came in when she did. Things were getting a little out of hand.”

“I don’t know about that, I liked where things had been going.” Derek’s voice dropped again, his eyes roaming shamelessly over Spencer’s bare chest.

“I liked it too, possibly too much. Does any of what we did freak you out?”

Derek thought back to everything that had happened, how they had started off slow at first and managed to let themselves get sucked in deeper. His hands had been very close to undressing him, looking at him…all of him. His normal confidence level had gone back up, no longer confused but sure of himself, of what he wanted.

“No, it doesn’t. I think if you had been anyone else then it would have but I just feel comfortable with you.” Derek winked and he could see that familiar blush on Spencer’s face. 

Spencer took a few steps forward until he was standing within inches of Derek. He could feel the heat coming off his body and it made him shiver. “Do you think we should stop things there for now?” He asked, one of his hands coming up to tease the buttons on that purple shirt.

“Probably, but I don’t want to.” Derek took the last step and they were now in each others space. His eyes moved from Spencer’s mouth over to the right side of his neck and something caught his eye that he had almost forgotten about. The bullet wound. It was now surrounded by ink but the scare tissue was unmistakable. Derek lifted his hand and the moment his hand made contact, Spencer’s body swayed towards him. “I had almost forgotten about this.”

Spencer opened his lust filled eyes, feeling Derek’s fingers brush over the sensitive area of his neck, “I always forget, only when it’s touched, then I remember.”

He nodded, leaning forward to press his lips against that soft skin, almost baby smooth under his mouth. Spencer sighed heavily and angled his head to the side to give him more room, “I don’t think anything else has every scared me so badly then this.”

“What is it from?” Spencer asked, his voice low and silky smooth.

“That’s where you got shot. Seemed like you were in the hospital forever.”

“Well, I’m happy everything turned out alright.”

“Yeah, sort of.”

Spencer let his hands slide over Derek’s sides and link around his back, “sort of how?”

He met those eyes again before he spoke, maybe to reassure himself that he was actually here, “that’s the day you hit your head and your memory was shot, that’s why you don’t remember me.”

Guilt flowed through him, he knew it was stupid to feel that way about something he had no control of but there it was. He spent countless nights trying to recall those faces of people he couldn’t forget or remember, it had driven him a little bit mad.

“I don’t like that sound in you voice.” He could hear the loss in the way Derek spoke, “there’s nothing we can do about that now. We are here and I’m clearly alive and with you.”

Derek nodded, letting his finger brush over the scar once more before he let his hand rest on Spencer’s cheek, “yes you are. It’s late, do you want to stay?”

Lust flashed over Spencer’s face, counting all the possibilities before he answered the question, “that could be very dangerous Derek.”

“It could but..”

He was cut off by the sound of his emergency ringtone on his phone. He dug it out of his pocket and noticed it was a text from Hotch. They had a case and needed him in the office right now.

“Work?”

Derek nodded, “never fails to ruin all plans that get made.”

“They want you in right now? It’s really late.”

“No rest for any of us, not with this job. I’m sorry, this date kinda got ruined.”

Spencer moved his long fingers up and down his muscles back, feeling the tension radiating off him, “no it didn’t, just got cut a bit short is all. There will be other times. Just relax, I can feel how stressed you are.”

Derek couldn’t help but laugh, “stress goes hand in hand with this job. Not to mention my life changed the other day and I’m leaving a half naked man to head to work. That would drive anyone insane.”

“Just say the word and I’ll be half naked again for you anytime.”

That all too familiar spark flowed around his body, something about the way Spencer spoke now, all confidence and sexual innuendo…it was a shock to his system. Derek closed his eyes and thought back to his shower earlier, another one would be needed before he got back to the office.

“It’s not nice to tease when I have to leave. You want a ride home?”

Spencer shook his head, “drove here remember, need my car tomorrow. You going out of state or this a local case?”

“Not sure yet, will know once I get there. I hope it’s local though, don’t wanna spend to much time away from you. Someone could swoop in and steal you for themselves.” 

Gratification, that was a good word for what he felt after hearing Derek say that. It meant he wanted him, more so then he thought and it delighted him to no end, “don’t worry Derek, I won’t let myself get swooped away but you have to call and let me know if you gotta leave or not.”

He pulled Spencer flush against his body, his hands around that small waist. “Promise. Sorry about this.”

“Don’t worry about it, there will be other times.”

Derek nodded and pulled Spencer’s jacket from the coat hanger and made a little twirl motion so he could help him put it on, “I owe you a shirt.”

Spencer laughed, doing a few of the buttons on the jacket, “no you don’t but I will repay the favor as soon as you get back. Kiss goodnight?”

Hope flared through him until he caught on to what Spencer had meant, it wasn’t what he wanted but it was so much better than nothing, “of course.” He gripped his chin lightly and angled it away like he had done when he arrived. Derek let his lips brush over that smooth skin before planting kiss after kiss over his slender neck. Hearing Spencer sigh was more of a goodbye then he wanted. 

Spencer’s eyes were lidded as Derek pulled back, “my turn.” He gripped Derek’s purple shirt and buried his face in his chest. Feeling that smooth skin slide across his lips, he so badly wanted to unbutton the rest of the shirt, to get another glimpse of how amazing he looked. Spencer took a deep breath, trying to keep the smell of Derek with him, he knew it wasn’t logical for him to miss the man already. Technically they had only known each other for a few days, but he missed him when he wasn’t around and he had no idea why. 

“You alright?” Derek’s voice was soft, like velvet.

Spencer didn’t answer, just kept his face buried in his chest. The deep grumbling sound of his voice sent shivers down his spine, made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. It was electric. “I’m okay, this may sound strange but I think if you do have to leave town, I’ll miss you.”

Derek chuckled deeply, his arms coming around Spencer’s body, smoothing over the back of his shirt, “it’s a little strange but I feel the same. Maybe this will be a local case, just text me when you get the chance. We can talk still, okay?”

Spencer nodded and planted one long kiss to the center of his chest, worry suddenly flooding him like a tidal wave, “these cases, you don’t get hurt do you?”

He sighed heavily, massaging the muscles of Spencer’s neck to get him to relax, “uh, sometimes we do. But we are very careful and I trust all of them. We always come back in one piece.”

Spencer pulled his face out of Derek’s chest to look into those intense brown eyes, “don’t lie to me Derek. One piece? Really.. I saw all your goodness when you went shirtless the other day, I could count the scares on your body. I could tell you that most were knives but a few had been stray bullets. That’s not one piece.”

Derek was surprised that Spencer had seen them, most of them had faded over the years so he barely even saw them. But Spencer had a thing for noticing every detail, “downsides of this job pretty boy, UnSub’s are bad news and sometimes we get hurt but it doesn’t keep me down. You don’t need to worry.” Derek smoothed a few stray hairs out of his eyes and brushed over his cheek, “I’ll be safe.”

He nodded, “if you say so. Guess maybe I can’t believe that until I see it for myself.” Spencer looked away, those brown eyes were too intense to stare into for long. Like looking at the sun, so bright and beautiful that if you stared for too long, you would go blind. But it would be worth it. He didn’t want to show Derek the emotions he was having all at once, he didn’t understand them yet, and knew Derek wouldn’t either.

“Just believe me pretty boy, I’ve got you to come back to now. That gives me double the reason to watch my ass.” Derek winked, trying to make the conversation light again, to keep the gloom away from them for a little longer, he got enough of that at work.

“You better watch it, if I can’t then you must.” Spencer grinned and walked around him, back to the front door, “just be safe, let me know what's going on.”

He watched Spencer leaving, his shirt still a mess and his face…it was hard to explain but it hurt to leave him there. Spencer belonged with him, with the rest of their team. Helping catch bad guys and saving people, it was what he did best and when Spencer left…things hadn’t been the same. Cases seemed less and less important.

“Sure thing pretty boy, night.”

He watched Spencer walk to his car and drive away. He had little time to find his extra go bag and shoes, keys also before he was driving as quick as he could towards the office. Derek knew he needed to speak with Garcia but presenting the case only took minutes and he would need a lot longer than that to get her to understand.

**  
The moment he walked into the office, he could see everyone sitting at the round tables. Cups of coffee being passed around. He walked quickly up the incline and entered the room, Hotch had been waiting for him. 

“Is everything okay?” Hotch asked, his eyes saying nothing and everything at the same time. He was asking about Spencer, without really asking anything. Typical Hotch 101. 

Derek patted his shoulder, “for now yes, just to warn you, Garcia came to my house tonight.”

Hotch’s brow furrowed, “I thought she does that a lot..”

“Oh, she does. Almost her place too but this time I wasn’t alone man, she saw him.”

If it were possible, Hotch’s face got more stern, “did you tell her anything?”

He shook his head, “she came and left so quickly. She was crying but ran out to her car and I’ve been trying to call and she keeps ignoring me.”

“Let’s introduce the case, then I’ll have a word with her. We don’t need a repeat of yesterday.” Hotch laughed lightly.

Derek smiled, “no we don’t, but I should have told her in the first place. I should explain.”

He shook his head, “no, I need your head in the game tonight. It’s not local but about an hour or two away. Hotel stay for awhile but we are at least closer to home. I’ll explain to her why and then you can make up with her in whatever way you think will help. Good?”

Derek nodded and went around to the only empty chair at the table. Blake and Rossi smiling but as he looked at JJ, he knew she could tell something wasn’t right. Great, just what he needed at the moment. 

“Let’s get started.” Hotch commanded, in his usual deep boss voice.

Garcia was standing at the front of the room. Files in her hand as she passed them around but she refused to look at Derek. 

He groaned, her not acknowledging him was something he didn’t like at all but for now he would have to deal with it. Derek opened the folder and Garcia started to speak.  
**  
Before boarding the plane, Derek stopped and took out his cell phone. Dialing Spencer’s new number before he realized that he had it memorized it without even trying. It rang for a few moments before that silky voice claimed his ears.

“Derek..”

One word was all it took for every nerve ending in Derek’s body to come alive. The tips of his fingers began to tingle, his body heated up like it always did for him and that deep ache set low in his belly. He was so sprung already and he hadn't even kissed him properly.

“Pretty boy…”

“I’m guessing you have to travel with this one?” Spencer tried to hide the disappointment but couldn’t. 

“Yes and no. Yes because we have to stay over night but it’s only an hour or so away. Not so bad considering we go have way across the country sometimes.”

Spencer laughed, “yes, that’s true. You talk to your friend about what happened?”

“Nope, she won’t even look at me but don’t worry. I’ll have it worked out before I come back.”

“You sure she isn’t your girlfriend?” Spencer asked, amusement heavy in his voice, lightly teasing him.

“Very sure pretty boy, she plays for the other team and she’s like family to me.”

“Well, that’s good to hear, she just looked so…distraught.”

Derk groaned, so it hadn’t just been him who had picked up on how well she really took the news, “yeah, she did. But you gotta remember Spencer, she knows you. Like I do and she thought we would never see you again. Trust me when I say it’s a shock to your entire system.”

“Yeah, I guess it would be. Headed to bed for awhile, just be safe okay?”

Derek smiled, big and bright, “don’t worry pretty boy, I always am. Goodnight.”

The phone slid back into his pocket as he walked to board the plane. Seeing everyone situated there, little smiles on their faces but they looked just as tired as he did. But only JJ kept giving him that same look, he would have to be careful how much of his emotions he showed while around them. Being with a bunch of profilers wasn’t easy, he had to keep some stuff hidden for himself, like Spencer. For now at least.


	8. PHONE SEX

CHAPTER EIGHT-PHONE SEX

Hotch had kept an eye on Derek since they landed over an hour ago. His mood had not improved any and it was affecting the rest of the team. He could seen the long glances from their team, trying to figure out why or how things had changed in only a matter of days since they had all been on that last case. Derek was holding it together better than anyone else would have, himself included but it was taking its toll on him. He kept checking his phone, trying to call Garcia only to slam his phone into the table. He needed to handle this now.

The team glanced his way after Morgan had excused himself, that last ignored call had been his breaking point. Hotch did the only thing he could do and shook his head, getting a look from Rossi that somehow the grandfather profiler had already figured it out. Rossi would never say anything, without permission from himself or from Morgan but Hotch could see it in his eyes, the sympathetic smile he held. 

The team went back to work, case files spread over the large table and just about as many coffee cups to go along with it. It was only 5 in the morning but they had all gone without sleep and the tension from one of their team members was just making it harder. Rossi stood up, grabbing two fresh cups of coffee and approached Hotch with a gentle smile.

Hotch gave his usual stiff smile and accepted the cup, “thanks. We have only been here for an hour or so and the team looks like they might eat each other alive.”

Rossi laughed, “it had been a long night, even before we got the call. It doesn’t help that they know something is wrong but have the decency not to ask. Anything I can do to help?” 

He took a long drink from the hot cup and shook his head, “don’t think so, I think you may already know whats going on but now isn’t the time to discuss it. We have three people missing already and need to work.”

“Yeah, I do already know. Thought I would offer anyways. He looked so tense, the team sees it.”

“Yeah, they don’t miss much. Normally that’s a good thing but not at the moment. I’ll try to smooth it over but the others need to stay focused on finding the missing women.”

Rossi clapped him on the shoulder, “got it, just make sure he’s okay. We are all here for him.”

“I know, so does he. But thanks.”

Rossi gave one last smile and walked back over to the team, starting a discussion that made them pay attention and Hotch could only smile. That man had a gift for distraction. It never failed and would keep the team at bay for a little while longer. Taking his cup of coffee, Hotch slipped into one of the now empty conference rooms and dialed Garcia’s number. She wouldn’t never give him the same treatment she was giving Morgan.

“Here at the ready sir, whatcha need?” 

Her voice was the same as it had always been but he could hear the strain. She was forcing herself to act normal. Impressive but nothing fooled him. 

“Garcia, I assume you are still mad at Morgan. Correct?”

She stayed silent for a moment and he could picture her looking like a fish out of water, her mouth opening and closing trying to find something to say but she wore her emotions on her sleeves. 

“Is that what you guys didn’t want me to know?” 

“It’s not that Garcia, I just didn’t expect this to happen. I know you don’t understand, Morgan didn’t either. I made the same call when Emily needed it, after Doyle. It wasn’t about me or you or even Morgan. It was about keeping her safe.”

She sniffled into the phone, “it’s been so hard Hotch. Not having him here with us and now this…the lies…I know you did the right thing for Emily. Her life was in danger but Reid, he was the heart of this team.”

“He is still the heart of the team Penelope. And this was for his safety. After he got shot, he had begun to loose his memory. That lead him looking to get high again and when he forgot to pay someone, they came after him.”

She inhaled sharply, her hand going over her pink painted lips, “oh no, please tell me nothing happened.”

“No, nothing like that. He didn’t use again and I made sure he was safe. But Garcia, he couldn’t remember us. None of us, not even Morgan. The only reason Morgan knew and what you witnessed in my office was because he ran into Reid on accident. I meant to tell everyone when the time was right but what good would it do, he doesn’t remember.”

Her voice cracked and it broke his heart just a little bit, “he forgot us?”

“Not on purpose, but yes he has. Morgan wanted to tell you after he told Reid what had been going on. He has only reconnected with Spencer for a few days. Not enough time to decide what to do.”

“You’re only telling me this because I’ve been ignoring Derek, right?”

He smiled, “partly. He needs you Penelope, probably more than you know and he can’t do his job unless the air is cleared between you two. I’m not saying forgive him or even me for that matter but please see reason. This is all for Spencer. Morgan will explain after this case but yes, it is effecting our work.”

Garcia huffed and sniffled, “fine, I will be professional. Now I even feel bad for how I handled it all but it wasn’t my fault. Seeing them like that…”

Hotch’s face scrunched up, “seen them how?”

“Oh, you know. Half naked Reid on top of my chocolate thunder..”

Hotch groaned and wished he hadn’t heard that.. “too much information Garcia.”

She paused, “wait, did I? Oh, no I didn’t mean to say that…just forget I said that.”

He laughed once again, she was back already, “don’t worry about it Garcia. Just focus on this case and make amends with Morgan, at least until we solve this.”

“Yes sir, thank you for calling me. Let me know if you need any other information.”

“I will Garcia, thank you. But please, don’t mention Spencer to anyone right now okay?”

“Will do.”

The phone went dead and Hotch turned around, seeing JJ enter the room and he was sure she heard him use the name.

“Did I just hear Spencer’s name?”

Hotch got his face together like the pro he was, “lets not worry about it now, we have work to do.”

**  
His entire body hurt as Derek walked slowly to his hotel room for the night. After not sleeping for over 48 hours, his body hurt and he needed to sleep, or at least rest for a few hours. The day had been spent trying to hunt the UnSub down with their intel but nothing had panned out, it seemed now that Spencer wasn’t on the team anymore, the cases took a little longer than normal.

“Morgan.” 

Derek stopped at the sound of Hotch’s tired voice and turned around. As usual the man looked perfectly rested, his clothes still perfect but he knew better. He was just as tired as the rest of them.

“Yeah?”

“I wanted to let you know that I smoothed things over with Garcia. You two probably have much to talk about but for now, to work this case, everything won’t have so much tension attached to it.”

Derek smiled, “I’m sorry if it was that obvious. Just been distracted with the way she was acting and other things. Making my mind fight for control on which topic is more important.”

Hotch nodded, “I know, and the team was starting to notice. I need your head and hers in this case. The team also. There is much to discuss but we need this case solved, peoples lives depend on it.”

“I know, it won’t happen again. Thanks for smoothing things over with her.”

Hotch smiled, “oh, I had to. No work was getting done but when you do talk to her, she might ask what Spencer was doing on your lap, half naked.”

Derek’s mouth fell open at Hotch’s words. So she had told their boss about what she saw…and from the smile Hotch was sporting, he either didn’t think it was a big deal or it amused him.

“That little devil.”

“Don’t worry, she didn’t seem to have an issue with her ‘boy wonder making out with her chocolate thunder.’”

Derek chuckled, smiling for the first time in what felt like days, “oh that sounds like my girl alright, at least she is acting semi normal.  
Small favors.”

Hotch nodded, “well, even if that was too much information, I’m happy it seems to be going that well for you too. Keep it up.”

With that Hotch winked and strolled down the hallway to his own room, giving him a wave before ducking in the door. Derek just laughed to himself, the hallway empty. He was already in a better mood, he could almost see Garcia outing him to their boss, seeing her mouth opening and closing trying to take back her words. It felt so familiar.

He dug the keys out of his jeans and unlocked his own door, dropping his go bag at the door as he locked it. It was clean and looked rather comfortable, or at least the bed and the shower did. That was all Derek really wanted, shower and bed. But his mind kept coming back to Spencer. He knew it had only been a few hours since he last saw him but it felt like weeks.

Kicking off his shoes and flopping down on the bed, Derek turned the news on and dug his phone out of his pocket. It was about 6 am and Spencer would probably be asleep but he needed to hear his voice. If only for a moment. He sighed heavily, debating on wether or not to do it when his phone started to vibrate. He figured it was Garcia so he answered without looking.

“Hey doll,” he greeted her in his usual flirty way.

A dark laugh came over the phone, “went from Pretty Boy to Doll in a few hours huh Derek?”

Derek sat up quickly, pulling the phone away from his ear long enough to look at the caller ID and sure enough it was Spencer’s new number, “shit pretty boy, thought you were Garcia.”

“Well if you’d rather talk with her, I can call back.” Spencer teased, even if Derek said he needed to go, Spencer would find a way to keep him on the phone, he was very persuasive.

“Of course not Reid, just didn’t think you would be up. I was actually debating on calling you or waiting until later on.”

“Oh really….thinking about me when your supposed to be working? How naughty of you.”

Derek smiled at his teasing but at the same time his body came roaring to life for another reason. Hearing the word ‘naughty’ on Spencer’s voice did very different things to him. That burn deep in his lower belly resurfaced again, after having been denied at his house a few hours before. 

He couldn’t help himself, “you have no idea how naughty I can be pretty boy.” The purr in his voice spoke volumes of how bad he needed some attention. His little self pleasuring act in the shower hadn’t been enough to satisfy him for long.

A low, breathy groan came into the phone, “that’s teasing again Derek. No fun when you are so far away and we can’t play.”

A moan of his very own was all he could do for a reply at the moment, he couldn’t stop seeing Reid on top of him, his shirt ripped wide open and the way his ass had felt grinding down against him, “you telling me you didn’t get enough play time at my house, you’re getting greedy Reid.”

“Very, very greedy when it comes to you.”

Another moan drifted into his ear, this time it sounded almost painful and very demanding and Derek couldn’t figure out what he had done to deserve that one. A sound over the phone, sounded like sheets rustling all around him and when he shifted in his own bed, the sound was there again.

“Reid…what are you doing right now?” He questioned, both hoping and praying it wasn’t what he knew it must be.

Spencer moaned again, this time louder into the phone so Derek knew exactly what he was doing. Laying in bed, naked and thinking about his cup of dark coffee. The sheets tangled in his long legs as he spread them further open, his body already slick with sweat just from hearing the light teasing they had been doing. Spencer knew he could get excited easily but this was ridiculous. 

The moment his hand slid from his neck over to the tattoo above his heart, Spencer moaned again, “not doing anything Derek, why?”

“That doesn’t sound like nothing pretty boy, what are you doing?” He begged, sounding more frustrated then he had been at the house.

His hand trailed lower, over his over sensitive nipples. They hardened the second his fingers passed over them, “fuuckk…just laying here thinking about where we left off at your house.”

Derek closed his eyes, shifting on the bed but it didn’t relieve any pressure he now felt in his jeans, “laying where?”

His hand was now on his stomach and Spencer’s hips rotated, trying to find any friction to help him, “in my bed, you should really be here right now.”

“Don’t do this to me baby, not when I can’t do anything to help.”Derek pleaded, holding the phone with his shoulder as his hands came down and unbuttoned his very tight jeans. He shifted as much as he could to get them down past his hips and over his ass, now sitting across his thighs. His black briefs were straining.

Spencer’s chuckle was all dark and very manly, “and if you could do something, what would it be?” He asked, restraining his moan until he was done asking. His hand was very close to his hips.

“I would rather show you pretty boy, over the phone is no fun at all.” 

“It can be Derek, just picture me laying on a king sized bed. Sheets the color of honey and just as smooth. Spread out and naked, sweat covering every inch of my body as I lay here naked, talking to a very sexy man on the phone.”

Derek couldn’t help it, he groaned loudly. So loud it sounded like an animal. He closed his eyes and pictured everything Reid had described. He could see it as if it was right in front of him. Those long legs would be tangled in the sheets as he writhed on the bed, thighs spread wide open for him. Spencer would be extremely hard and dripping for him. 

“God baby, I wanna see it so bad.” He whimpered, his own hand dangerously close to the band of his boxer briefs, just one hand slip and he would be able to touch himself thinking and talking to Spencer.

“Oh Derek, how bad do you wanna see it?” Spencer asked, feeling hotter than he ever had. His hand stopped just inches away from the leaking head of his cock, a few strokes while talking to Derek and he would be done, he wanted to make it last for as long as he could before he was reduced to begging for what he needed.

Derek tossed the phone down quickly so he could tear his shirt off before he could answer, “I want to watch everything you are doing, I want to stand at the foot of your bed and watch as you touch yourself. Tell me baby, where is your hand?”

Spencer chuckled again, “well one of them in holding the phone. The other is…” he paused to let out another groan, “somewhere it shouldn’t be.”

Flashes of hot fire flicked over every inch of Derek’s body. If fire could take form, it would look just like his pretty boy and it would be dancing all over his skin. Sweat made his chest gleam in the dim light of his hotel room. He knew that one or more of his team mates would be next door and he could be heard but there was no way to stop this.

“Work it for me Spencer. I know you want to.” Derek growled into the phone, trying to remember that it wasn’t Spencer’s ear he was talking into.

Spencer smiled to himself, he couldn’t believe how easy it was to get Derek this worked up. He could see his dark chocolate demanding things of him. Probably laying on his bed in his hotel, trying to refrain from touching himself. But he did as he was told, he let his hand slide the rest of the way down until he gripped the heated head of his cock.

“Fuuuuckkk….” He hissed and kept his hand still. If he wasn’t careful, one more pump and he would be coming all over himself.

“God, that’s it pretty boy… I bet you are hard as hell right now, leaking all over your stomach, aren't you?”

“Yes Derek, God yes….Feel so close already.”

Now it was his turn to chuckle, “grip the base of your cock Spencer, don’t cum for me just yet. Wanna hear the way you sound when you get really worked up.”

Spencer bit his lip, gripping the base of his cock and his orgasm retreated, temporarily. “Let me hear you Derek..”

Derek hissed and grabbed his own cock, super heated skin scorched his hand, he blew out a deep breath and stroked himself slowly, “shit, it feels good.”

“How good Derek?” Spencer asked, letting himself slowly start to stroke his cock, trying his best to avoid the head, that was his breaking point. 

“Would be better if it was you.”

“Fuck yeah it would, I’d work you good too. My long fingers probably wouldn’t be able to wrap all the way around your cock, you’re probably way to wide for that.”

His hips bucked and pre-cum oozed out, “I fuckin love your hands baby, those long fingers wrapped all around me. Wanna see how dark your eyes get when your worked up, wanna see that tongue ring slide over those lips.”

It was getting harder to breathe with every stroke, talking dirty to Derek was only pushing his limits further, “I feel so close already…I bet you would love to feel my lips on you. Kissing over all that dark muscle, licking the sweat off you as I go lower and lower. Biting each one of your abs, seeing those dark eyes of yours blown wide.”

Derek doubled over, falling onto his side. His hand moving faster and faster, twisting his wrist as he got to the head, giving him just enough lube to make it incredible, “wanna feel those lips everywhere Spencer. I bet you taste just like honey and vanilla. I want my fingers in that dark hair of yours, pushing you further down. But you gotta keep those eyes on me or I might loose it too early.”

Spencer whimpered, his balls already getting tight, “I wanna run my tongue down your happy trail until I get to what I want, licking over you slowly and seeing your eyes roll back into your head as you pull my hair,” he had to sit up against his bed frame, spreading his legs wide, “fuck Derek…so damn close.”

Derek had all but turned over on his stomach at this point. He had to use the pillows to stifle his moans and the sheets gave him just enough friction to pump himself against them, “right there Spencer, just wanna feel the wetness of your mouth, so damn bad. Please…”

“Right now Derek, fuck I’m coming right now!!”

Derek seized up seconds after Spencer said that, one last thrust in the sheets brought him over the edge, hard. His whole body shuttered, every last muscle in his body bunching up tightly until he could no longer speak. Just groaning Spencer’s name into his pillow.

“Fuck, fuck…oh God, I don’t think I have ever cum that hard in my entire life.” His voice was weak, and he knew that if he didn’t shut his mouth that incoherent words would spill out. 

Derek uncurled himself and moved away from the wet spot in the middle of the bed, every muscle in his body ached as if he had run for a few miles without stopping enough to breath or relax.

“I know how you feel pretty boy, wow.”

Spencer giggled, “and you said over the phone was no fun.”

Derek laughed, “I stand corrected, or lay corrected. No way can I even think about moving.”

“I feel so much better but damn, what I wouldn’t give to see that for real.”

“You and me both pretty boy. I’m happy I got to talk to you before bed, I still haven’t been to bed yet.”

Spencer yawed at the same time Derek did, “I have and I’m still tired. Call me tomorrow handsome?”

Derek used his discarded shirt to wipe off his chest, “of course, sleep good pretty boy.”

“Don’t worry Der, I most defiantly will.”


	9. CLAIMED

CHAPTER NINE-CLAIMED

The day had gone extremely well since Derek was on a serial killer case and not vacation, or home where he wanted to be. After his talk with Hotch, the tension in the BAU had settled down enough to wrangle some good leads on their UnSub. Talking to Garcia on the phone, however not alone yet but with the entire group had been back to normal. No silent treatment from her all day long. 

After his “talk” with Spencer last night, Derek had showered and eaten a few pieces of food from room service before passing out for a good five hours before another kidnapping was reported to Hotch, who had called them all into the office. Five hours of sleep normally didn’t do it for him but after being so well rested from certain activities with Spencer on the phone, he was refreshed and ready to end this. If only to get back to his pretty boy, not stuck hours away.

Right at the moment, the rest of the team was in the field. Hotch knew that Derek needed a few moments alone to properly call his baby girl and the others would know if he was keeping something from them. Hotch had told him that JJ had walked in while he was talking about Spencer, she didn’t ask any questions..yet but that wouldn’t last for long. She had a sharp mind and Spencer was always like her little brother, and the godfather to her son. She would eventually get tired of the run around and both Hotch and Derek needed to tell them before that happened.

But now that Derek was alone, supposed to be going over the geographical profile, he couldn’t rest his mind. It kept going back to what he and Spencer had done last night. Okay, so it wasn’t actually sex but phone sex was something. Not the usual flirting they had been doing, not even as heated as what happened at his house but still, people don’t do that stuff with just anyone. And Derek had never done it with a man before, come to think of it, he didn’t even think twice before it got started. 

What was remarkable all by itself was how fast he was ready to participate in it. It wasn’t something he expected to happen and he was 99% sure Spencer hadn’t planned it that way but doing it, with him at least, it all felt so natural. It didn’t end with an embarrassing goodbye as it could have been and he felt more rested with just phone sex then actual sex had given him. All he knew for sure, is that he wanted more of it. He didn’t want how he was feeling to end, Derek felt like he was high in the clouds, not stuck on a case.

His phone ringing pulled him out of his erotic day dream. Which he shouldn’t be having at work, not if he could help it. He glanced at the caller ID this time and it was finally Garcia. He smiled and answered the phone, “well there she is, how you doin today mama?”

Garcia’s normal giggle sounded over the phone, “doing well my chocolate God, at least as well as I can with my number one man in the field.”

Derek laughed, “yeah, it’s not ideal but it’s work. I wanted to call you last night. Tried to a few times but you didn’t answer.”

Her voice got quiet for a moment, “I know, I reacted badly and I was just confused. Hotch filled me in on the highlights but not everything. Would rather hear it from you and not him however.”

Derek winced, “I know baby girl. And I was going to tell you. That day when you came over, that was the night I told Spencer what I learned from Hotch. I didn’t, couldn’t tell anyone else before I talked with him.”

“Looks like you did more than talk Derek.” She giggled again, excitement plain on her bubbly voice.

“Oh trust me, that had not been on my agenda for that evening but I won’t lie to my best girl, I didn’t mind so much.”

She full out laughed this time, “you didn’t mind? Are you kidding me Derek..my Lord, you had the boy half naked on your lap and there was most defiantly grinding.”

Heat flared through him, yes he remembered very well and would never forget that night, “most defiantly there was, but Jesus Penny, I have never been more turned on in my entire life. Not with anyone.”

“Damn Derek, that’s saying something. You have been with just about every flavor of woman out there.”

He huffed, “excuse me, I’m not some man-whore baby girl, I love women and I can’t help it if they love me too.”

“Yes indeed, we do love you. I guess I’m just surprised. I never thought I’d see you that way with a man, like ever.”

“Yeah, that makes two of us but I don’t know, with Spencer it’s just different. I’m not sure if it’s because I’ve known him for a long time or maybe I was already attracted to him before all this went down.”

Garcia squealed again, turning in her chair as she clapped, “I knew it, you two were way to comfortable with each other for it to be purely platonic.”

Derek snickered, “yeah, I guess we were but even though this surprises both of us, I’m not going to stop. Not unless he wants to but it’s very clear that he doesn’t.”

“How do you know?”

“Just trust me baby girl, I know he wants more and I do too. Just don’t tell anyone just yet okay, I need more time with him. To see if he wants everyone to know.”

“Of course but just know it comes with a price, I want details Derek. That boy is too cute to keep all to yourself.”

He smiled wide, “sure thing mama, look I gotta go but thank you for understanding. I missed you.”

“Missed you too doll face, stay safe.”

**  
They finally had a decent break in the case, Garcia had located the UnSub just shortly after speaking with him and they were now on their way to arrest him. When he first saw Hotch after speaking with Garcia, a silent understanding passed between them. After that, everything fell into place. The team was acting normal again, not keeping him under scrutiny all day and night. It was refreshing to get back to work, without having to worry about anything messing things up. 

Now all Derek needed to do was finish this ASAP and get back home, he couldn’t wait to see Spencer again. They still hadn’t talked after their little phone sex session the night before. Derek didn’t know if it would be awkward or not but he hoped not, it felt too damn good to be bad.

The car ride was silent, at least a 20 minute drive to the UnSub’s location but with Rossi behind the wheel, it was easily cut down by five minutes. If he had been driving, it would have been cut by ten minutes but this time he was in the passenger seat, the rest of the team in the other SUV behind them. The glass shattering silence would come to an end sooner or later, Derek could feel it. 

“So…” Rossi started.

Derek laughed, he jinxed it. There was no getting away from Rossi about this. He would either talk until it annoyed Derek into talking or he would just keep nagging until he got the right answers from his body language. He might as well play along and try to fend him off for the next few minutes.

“So, what?”

Rossi looked over and gave him “that” look, “I’ve noticed some tension between you and Garcia lately. Anything you wanna talk about?”

Derek leaned back against the seat, “not really, just couple drama.”

Rossi laughed, “that is accurate, you two are practically married to each other anyways and she is still convinced she is having your love child.”

Derek smiled a real smile, “yeah, she’s a spunky one. But yeah, everything is good with us. Don’t worry.”

“According to Garcia, Hotch is the dad in this family so that makes me the nagging mother figure. I usually try to get a better title from her but I can deal with being the “mother” for a few minutes.”

Derek looked at him, happy his sunglasses covered his eyes. Rossi was very good at reading people. The best, after Hotch. But as always, the older mans face gave away nothing. He could either be plotting something or just genuinely interested in what was going on.

“We just had a little disagreement over something. But it’s good now, all back to normal.”

“You know, JJ mentioned something to me earlier.” Rossi said, still in his cool “mom” voice, giving nothing away.

“Oh yeah, what’s that?”

“She mentioned that she heard Hotch talking about Spencer yesterday.”

Derek stiffened in his seat and of course Rossi caught the movement but didn’t comment on it, not yet anyways, “he could have been talking about anything. It’s not like talking about him is forbidden, ya know?”

Rossi nodded, a hidden smile in the corner of his mouth, “yeah, that’s true. But last night, I could have sworn I heard you calling his name.”

This time he flinched. Derek knew he should have stifled his voice or at least refused to use Spencer’s name but he hadn’t and now he knew who was in the next room beside his. “You know don’t you?”

Rossi just looked over and smiled, “I have known for awhile. Hotch knows I know but I haven’t said anything and I won’t. Just thought I would confirm my suspicions.”

“I’ll explain when I can. Just not right now.”

“I know you will. Just be careful okay, Spencer may not be how we remember him but inside he is still Spencer. His emotions are fragile, like they always have been. He takes bad and good news harder than most people, he loves too deeply.”

Derek’s face softened, “I know he does Rossi but I’m not about to mess that up for him or me. I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed that kid being around. But now that I have him back, or have a part of him back I can’t let it go.”

“Letting go is hard Derek, just trust your instincts.”

The car stopped and both of them realized they had made it to their destination. The other SUV already stopped in front of them and the team was assembling, ready to go inside. Derek opened the door and grabbed his sidearm. Giving one glance back to Rossi, “I will Rossi, thanks. Now let’s go do this so I can get back to him.”

Rossi grinned and palmed his own gun, “you got it kid, after you.”

**  
“You all did great work on this case.” Hotch praised them while everyone was sitting in silence on the jet back home.

They looked up and smiled, give props to each other when required. Hotch gave him a subtle nod and Derek smiled. He knew that Hotch was glad they were able to close the case and keep their secret at the same time but he was worried about JJ. She was watching them too closely, like she knew something and she might know but just hasn’t said anything yet.

Hotch seemed to catch his reaction and his brown eyes flicked over to JJ, who sat across from them. Her eyes trained on them and that fake, professional smile on her face. That was dangerous all on it’s own and both of them knew it was a matter of time before she refused to remain silent.

“This case was one of the easier ones. I’m just ready to get back home.” Rossi said and winked at Derek before closing his eyes.

“Yeah, home is sounding better and better.” Derek said mostly to himself but he could feel his fingers twitching to have Spencer close to him once more. He had tried to call but it went to voice mail. It gave him a deep sinking feeling that something was wrong but it could be nothing more than Spencer being busy or at work, something simple and normal.

The plane docked and it only took a few moments to collect his bags and say a quick goodbye to the team before he was heading for his car. Derek tried Spencer again on the phone and got the voice mail once again. He tossed the phone into the seat and looked into the sky, it had been getting darker each moment since he left the air strip. 

By the time he drove to Spencer’s apartment, it was pitch black outside. Derek shut off his car and took the steps two at a time until he reached the door. He knocked loudly, in case he might be asleep but didn’t get an answer. He waited a few more moments before leaning on the opposite door, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing Spencer again.

This time, he picked up on the third ring and Derek could already tell he was at a bar or a club. The loud music in the background could be heard miles away.

“Derek!!” Spencer shouted into the phone.

“Hey pretty boy, been trying to call you.”

“Yeah, was at work then decided to go out for awhile. Felt like dancing.”

Derek closed his eyes and tried to picture Reid dancing. He grimaced, all he could see was the clumsy, lank man try to work his way around a dance floor. More amusing than sexy, “oh, sorry to interrupt.”

Spencer chuckled, “you aren’t. When do you get back?”

“Kid, I’m standing at your door right now.” 

“Good timing, I like it. Wanna come meet me, have a few drinks?”

Derek headed back down the stairs and to his car, “sure, where are you at?”

“I can’t remember the name of it but it’s that new club that opened a few months ago. Any idea where it’s at?”

Derek laughed, “yeah, I know where you are pretty boy but isn’t that a gay club?”

“Not that I’m aware of, I know one opened down the block from this one but no this one is full of women too.”

Relief flooded through him, “okay cool, be there in a few minutes.”

Spencer’s voice dropped down a few octaves, “can’t wait to see you.”

The phone went silent and Derek drove as fast as he could go to that new club that Spencer was at. Even though he couldn’t picture Spencer dancing with any grace, his looks worked for him. Derek knew he would probably be surrounded by women of all flavors, all waiting for their turn and that didn’t sit well with him. Spencer was his.

The club was exactly what a gay bar might look like. He didn’t know exactly how he knew this but Derek could already tell there would be more guys in this place then women. Not a problem for him but Spencer had serious game now. Derek needed to get to him before someone else charmed their way in. 

He paid the cover charge and pushed past a group of guys. One stumbled back and bumped into him, the guy clearly drunk got aggressive and turned quickly, “watch where you’re going!!” He slurred out, his vision clearing enough to realize that he didn’t compare to Derek’s size.

Derek stood his ground, not at all phased by this skinny kid. Looked about 60 pounds soaking wet and clearly drunk. He just watched the kid’s vision return and realize that he wouldn’t win anything he was thinking about starting.

The kid smiled, “sorry bro, my bad.”

Derek smiled tightly and pushed past him. He had been right, more men then women. All shapes and sizes, from guys as large as he was, to ones skinnier than Spencer. Some in tight jeans and others in baggy ones. Each danced with a grace he couldn’t even compare to. The lights made it hard to look for Spencer, flashing back and forth with different colors as the music bumped so hard that the glasses on the bar shook.

Derek made his way to the main dance floor. Groups of people danced together, others danced alone. He didn’t pay much attention to them, he was after one person in here, the others couldn’t compare to his pretty boy. The changing of the song caught him off guard but made him smile, it was Beyonce’s Naughty Girl. Not the song he would have chosen but it had a good beat to it.

The second it started, people around him started to gather in the center of the floor. Derek looked around but could only see people circling a few others in the club. He gently pushed his way forward, trying to see what all the fuss was about. When he got to the front of the circle, he stopped dead. If it was possible for a man as dark as him to go pale, he would have just then.

It was Spencer, his Spencer. Standing in the middle of the dance floor with guys all around him. They were circling him like sharks, not in an aggressive way but a sexual one. Derek could see it, he could feel it pouring off of them. But he could see why. Spencer was fantastic. Dark jeans clung to those long legs, hugging his ass just perfectly, his shirt had the sleeves completely torn off, like one of those shirts guys wear to the gym that has the arms gutted so Derek could see those beautiful tattoos. 

Derek stood their speechless, Spencer danced better than he thought. His hips swaying back and forth, grinding when needed. Long arms in the air above his head, coming down to mess up that perfect dark hair before rubbing over his torso. Derek’s blood was pumping fast already, blood filling all the right places. Spencer was hands down the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Even with Naughty Girl playing in the background, he danced perfectly to it and the guys around him, they reacted accordingly. Their hands skimming up and down his perfect body. just their fingertips touched him, he grinned and would back up before they got to touch anymore. He was teasing. 

His blood was boiling over, Alfa Male coming to the surface. He couldn’t stop it and didn’t think he wanted to. He caught Spencer looking at him and he just winked, smiled and continued to dance with those other guys. Teasing both the guys and Derek. Derek clenched his fists and it was like a blast of hot air came out of him. So intense that the circle of onlookers looked and him watching Spencer and they parted. Giving him a straight line to the throng of guys crowding his Spencer.

Standing there like a brick shit house, hands clenched into fists at his sides, Derek could feel every muscle in his body tensing. He was ready to fight for what was his. Those honey eyes looked at him again and smirked, challenging him. Derek could tell that Spencer wanted this, he wanted Derek this aggressive. It was all part of his plan.

What set Derek off was one of the guys putting their hands on Spencer’s hips. He growled rather loudly and everyone but Spencer stopped dancing. The guys stood their ground but looked at him, seeing if he was really a threat to them. It only took seconds for them to realize he was a threat, a big one. Bigger than any of them. They all put their hands up and slowly backed away, leaving Spencer alone to dance with himself. Those slender hips of his moving alone with the words to the song. 

Derek stepped up just as Spencer put his back to him. He gripped those slim hips and lined them up so every inch of their bodies were touching. Derek knew that Spencer could feel how pent up he was, how jealous and turned on. His hardness pushing right against Spencer’s ass. Derek moved his hips to match Spencer’s and he moaned.

“Somehow, I knew you would react this way.”

Derek put his mouth right next to Spencer’s right ear and growled, “you wanted me this way, now you have me this way.”

Spencer pushed his ass back against Derek and let his head fall back on his shoulder, “I love you this way Derek. Did you see how much they wanted me?”

Derek looked around, everyone went back to dancing but each of those guys watched him with hungry eyes, angry and wanting what was his. He ignored Spencer’s question and brought his hand up and around to grip that slender neck, turning it to the left. He kept eye contact with each of the guys as he slowly licked a long line up Spencer’s neck. 

Spencer moaned, one arm going above his head so it could grip Derek’s neck. He knew what Derek was doing and he welcomed it. 

If that didn’t make his point, Derek knew this would. He met each pair of those jealous eyes and quickly bit into Spencer’s alluring neck. Sinking his teeth in deep, hearing him moan and wiggle against him. They looked away, getting the message. Spencer was his, only his and he was ready to fight over it.

“Fuck, that was sexy.”

Derek nipped at his ear, “I saw how much they wanted you pretty boy, they still do. But they aren’t going to get you, you are mine remember?”

Spencer nodded, moving his body sensually against Derek’s, “I know I’m yours Derek, but I wanted them to know. I wanted you to show them.”

Derek knew he was being possessive but unable to stop it. He had hated seeing them react to Spencer this way and he cherished the looks on their faces when they knew for sure that Spencer was his. He slowly back them out from the middle of the dance floor to a darker corner of the club. Derek moved a little so he could lean back against the cool wall and try to compose himself.

Spencer grinned and molded himself to Derek’s front. He missed the feeling of all that hard muscle up against him. He loved how similar in height their were, they lined up so perfectly. “You miss me?”

Derek smirked, “of course I did, more than I thought I would.” His arms circled Spencer’s slim waist, pulling him closer. 

He grinned, pressing himself as close to Derek as he could. His arms sliding up that firm chest until he circled his neck, bringing their faces close together. Spencer now cursed his own no kissing rule. After seeing Derek claim him that way, all he could think about was kissing him. He licked his lips and pressed their faces close together.

Derek’s breathing was ragged, he could tell that Spencer wanted to kiss him. “Do it pretty boy, we both want it.”

Spencer moaned, licking over his lips again, “I want other things.”

Derek growled, “what other things baby?”

Spencer ground himself again Derek until he pulled out a moan from him, “those kinds of things, things that we can’t do here.”

Derek let his fingers slide under Spencer’s shirt so he could feel the warm, slick skin of his lower back. Those studs rubbing over the pads of his fingers. He quickly turned them around so Spencer was pushed back against the wall and he was towering over him. One of his legs pushing between Spencer’s. 

“I could do it right here and you would let me, wouldn’t you?” Derek asked, his fingers moving to the front of his body, just barely touching the button of his jeans.

Spencer moaned, “I’d let you do anything to me, anywhere.”

Derek smiled, tilting his head so he could lick at a drop of sweat that began rolling down his neck, “but getting arrested is not on my list of things to do tonight.”

Spencer whined, “and what is on your list of things to do?”

His hands dropped lower, rubbing over the bulge in Spencer’s jeans, “you are,” he whispered into his ear.

“My place is closer.”

“Yes it is. I need to see those sheets you described, wanna see everything you said to me on the phone.”

Spencer grabbed his hand and lead them towards the exit, “we better hurry then, we talked about a lot.”


	10. NO KISSING

CHAPTER TEN-NO KISSING

 

The drive back to Spencer’s house was surprisingly long considering it was just a few minutes up the road from the club they were at. Since Spencer was the one drinking, even it was only a beer or two, Derek insisted that they take his car and come back for Spencer’s the next morning. Reid accepted but it gave them one more thing to think about while they drove, would they be together in the morning or would Spencer have to get his car back alone? Since neither of them knew the answer, it hung heavy in the air between them. Derek seemed a lot more concerned about it, Spencer just flirted like a high school girl and continued to wink at him the entire time.

About halfway to Spencer’s apartment, things in the car got very tense. With what happened between them at the club, they both knew that them going back to one of their places could only mean one thing. Spencer was more confident and he should be but Derek was hesitant, he had plenty of game when it came to charming women but this was something he wasn’t familiar with at all. Men hadn’t been on his radar until a few days ago. Now here he was, trying to keep his mind from wandering too far before he freaked himself out.

Reid however, wasn’t having any of it, he looked at Derek with a devious smirk on his face and all but leaned out of his seat to get next to Morgan. He could feel the hard lines of his body pressing into his own, all that muscle tense and ready to be released and lucky him, he was about to see it first hand and be the object of that desire. It made things inside of him burn hotter than he had ever felt. Spencer put his mouth right up against Derek’s ear and let his warm breath coast over that dark skin. The reaction was instantaneous, Derek’s body jerked and a low growling sound came from his mouth.

“Reid, I’m trying to drive here.”

Spencer hummed in his ear, “yes, I see that. And?”

“And if you keep doing that, we are never going to make it back to your house.”

“With how fast you are driving, we are almost there already. Getting the fun started a little early will only add to how amazing it will be once we are able to get inside.”

The promise of that dirty fun made Derek push his foot down harder on the gas petal. Spencer swayed in between the seats but gripped Derek’s large bissep to steady himself. His strong grip didn’t even made the skin on Derek’s arm move, that’s how well he was in shape. 

“You are such a damn tease Reid, I can’t even think straight right now.” Derek groaned and tried to politely nudge him back into his own seat. His jeans were already strained as tight as they could possibly go across his crotch. Any tighter and the zipper would split in two.

Spencer just smiled and sucked on his ear lobe, “I love teasing you Derek. Seeing someone so strong willed and I want to see if I can break all of it. Wanna see how far I can bend you before you relax and give in to what you really want.”

“I promise pretty boy, that if you don’t ease up, I’m gonna show you how far I can bend you before you break, count on that.”

Now Spencer moaned into his ear, “so good with that dirty talk Derek. I love the growl in your voice.”

Derek gripped the wheel tighter and finally stopped at the last red light before he could pull into Spencer’s driveway. He moved fast, gripping Spencer around the waist and almost pulling him into his lap. He grabbed him around the throat and brought their mouths very close together and Derek could see where Spencer hesitated. His mouth opening as if to object to the promise of that coming kiss.

“Unless you are finally going to let me kiss you, you better keep those sexy hands to yourself because I’m so close to my breaking point. I’m known to get a little aggressive after so much teasing.”

Spencer stared into his dark brown eyes and found the truth behind his words. Derek’s body had changed since they left, he was more on edge and twitching. He seemed unsure of himself and didn’t like any awkward silences between them. He really was close to loosing his shit.

He moved a fraction closer so their lips barely brushed each other’s, like they had a few times before and met his eyes, “if you think this is teasing, you have another thing coming Derek. You don’t want to see me when I have my tease on full swing, it can get pretty aggressive as well,” Spencer moved his face slowly so their noses rubbed together, “and by the way, I want to kiss you so fucking bad right now.”

Derek took a deep breath, “then why don’t you, I don’t understand it.”

Spencer looked down, he knew the light would change at any moment but he felt as if he had all the time in the world to think and answer correctly, “because you don’t love me.”

Derek jerked his head back to look further into Spencer’s eyes, he thought for a second that he might be joking but one look and he knew he was serious. Spencer looked away, leaving Derek staring almost blankly at his beautiful face. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the right words. True words but nothing came to him. He was still in shock.

“Is that condition only for me or for everyone?”

Spencer glanced back up, “I’ve learned my lesson on kissing before and it meant something. For some reason, it confuses people. It triggers a hormone in your body that makes you feel in love with that person. It’s not real feelings, just a chemical reaction to someone else and in time it fades.”

The light turned green and Derek tore his eyes away and started a slow drive the rest of the way. “So, what you think that love is just a chemical, or that kissing confuses your body into thinking you’re in love?”

Spencer nodded, looking out the window. “There is a clinical name for it and more specifics but I’m sure you get it without me geeking out over it.”

Derek smiled secretly, hearing Reid talk about chemicals in your body and how you react to them reminding him of the other Reid. But he was confused none the less. What kind of love was Spencer wanting?

“Tell me pretty boy, what kind of love do you mean?”

Spencer gave him that look again, the one that said he should know better than to ask, “all love is the same.”

“No, it’s not Reid. You can love someone without being in love with them. Or you can love them just like family or just like a friend, or you could be in love with them. There are different kinds of everyone and no two kinds are the same. But people can’t show you love unless they know what kind you are after.”

Spencer looked at Derek, not thinking that he would have that good of an explanation, “I don’t know what kind of love I want or need or even if I want any at all. I just know that I’m tired of feeling alone. I’m tired of searching for someone, that special person that I want to be around for more than a fling.”

Derek flinched at the word ‘fling’, he didn’t like the idea of Spencer with anyone, except maybe him. “No one can answer that for you. 

Spencer and trust me when I say you won’t find what you are looking for unless you are able to answer that question.”

“Have you ever been in love before? Not for family or friends but that other type of love.”

“I used to think I was in love. Her name was Savannah. We were together for almost three years but I never felt anything like love with her. She felt it almost immediately or told me she did but I don’t really know. Some people say it just to keep a certain person from leaving.”

The car stopped, parked in the parking spot at Spencer’s apartment but neither of them moved. 

“Why do you think she didn’t love you?”

Derek turned the car off and leaned back against the seat, “if she did, I would have felt it. Yeah, we cared for each other but it wasn’t anything life changing. I learned that without her, my life was ultimately the same, unchanged and love shouldn’t be like that.”

“How should it be then?” Spencer asked, almost begging for the correct answer.

“It should change everything about you. It should consume you and take over, leaving you feeling helpless. It should feel like you would die without that other person, that your life would actually mean something. If your life doesn’t change when that other person is around, then being with them meant nothing.”

“Sounds impossible.”

Derek looked over, seeing Spencer wide eyed and almost teary, he rested his hand against his thigh, “pretty boy, nothing ever worth finding is easy. But love is not a myth or some unknown anomaly, it’s real.”

“Not from where I’ve been. I was with this guy a few years back, swore up and down he loved me. We did everything together, even lived together for a short time. The whole time I had convinced myself I was in love but as you said, I didn’t feel any change. I saw when it changed for him, he stopped doing little things that used to mean a lot. I had the same kissing limit with him, didn’t do it until I was sure it was love. Well, I was wrong.”

Derek’s heart crumbled inside his chest. Both sorrow and anger blazed inside of him, “it can be like that for some people. Love is hard to find but when found, it’s the most beautiful thing in the world.”

He finally looked over at Derek and placed his smaller hand on top of Derek’s bigger one, “that’s the reason for no kissing. I’m not trying to make you feel bad for me or to pressure you. And I think I want to kiss you about a million times more than you want to kiss me but I just can’t. I don’t want to feel that way ever again if something happens.”

“I understand pretty boy, no more pressure or asking you. I think I just wanted to because…” Derek stopped, trying not to sound like a dick.

“Because what?”

He groaned deeply, linking his fingers with Spencer’s, “kissing has always been an ice breaker. It takes the awkward phase out and gives you something to do, somewhere to touch without feeling any anxiety. Without it, I’m just not sure what to do or how far to go or if we are even on the same page.”

Spencer gave his hand a squeeze until his eyes met his own, “I get that and I’m sorry it’s not like it was with everyone else. Only thing I can tell you for sure is that I do want this. We are on the same page. What is supposed to happen now, we came here together for a reason. It wasn’t just to talk or act like friends, it was or is for something very different and despite this rather deep talk, I still want that.”

“I do too, just don’t want to make a fool out of myself because I have nothing to keep my mind straight. It wanders to everything I haven’t done with a guy before. I don’t want it to go wrong and have it be on me.”

Reid gripped their linked hands and brought it up to his mouth, kissing the back of Morgan’s darker hand, “it won’t be like that Derek, we know each other. The way we react towards one another, how we always seem to come together like magnets, it was meant to be this way and it will be wonderful.”

Derek grinned, “good, now let’s get to it before anymore secrets come out.”  
Spencer blew him a kiss and quickly got out of his car and all but ran up to the main door. Looking back at Derek, still trying to untangle himself from the seatbelt, he was going to lighten the mood if he could.

“Pretty boy, you in that much of a hurry that you can’t wait for me?” Derek laughed, shutting the car door and making his way up the stairs.

Spencer quickly unlocked it and ran for the second flight of stairs, yelling behind him, “oh, I’m very eager Derek but I’m gonna make you work for it.”

He raised his eye brows, “work for it huh, you runnin from me Reid?”

The moment Derek spoke the words, Spencer took off ahead of him. He smiled and followed the good doctor up the stairs and saw him just before he went inside his apartment. The door was open and the room was very dark. Derek stopped and caught his breath, his heart beating through his chest. The nervousness he felt in the car, melted away. Turning into something primal, he was on the hunt for what he wanted.

Derek slowed his breathing, trying to listen past the sound of his heartbeat. The apartment was so quiet that he could hear a pin drop. Taking a few steps in, Derek looked all around. Books after piles of books littered the floor and he had to catch himself before he fell. As he stumbled, a light snicker came from inside. He grinned, knowing that Reid would forever make fun of him for tripping. So much for being stealthy.

“Don’t push it pretty boy, I will find you soon enough.”

A low moan came from the far right, where Derek could guess his bedroom was. It was soft but sexy just the same and every nerve came alive inside of him. His forgotten erection, back with a vengeance. He kept his eyes forward, arms spread out beside him, trying to skim along the wall so he didn’t fall again.

“Did you close and lock the door Derek?” Spencer asked before moaning again.

Derek growled, “dammit, no I didn’t. I won’t be able to see if I did that.”

“I thought you wanted to watch me Der, can’t leave the door wide open,” he stopped to moan louder this time before he continued, “don’t you want to come see?”

Derek rolled his shoulders, trying to relieve some of the tension. He let his foot come back and kick the door closed, hearing the door lock automatically. “Here I come Reid, if I trip, you are going to kiss every bruise better.”

Spencer laughed quietly, “oh, it would be my pleasure. Take ten steps forward and stop.”

He took the exact amount of steps forward and was surprised he didn’t fall.

“Now, take two to your left and take a big step, then stop once again.”

Derek took two steps, then one big one. Not big enough because he could hear what should be a stack of books fall against the floor, “shit..”

“Just three steps forward and that’s my doorway.”

“Are you going to turn a light on when I get there?” He asked, taking the remaining steps before leaning against the doorway.

A small light clicked on in the bathroom and Derek could see Spencer leaning halfway in and halfway out of the doorway. The large shirt he had one before was now gone, leaving only the blue black of his tattoos for him to stare at. They were a work of art.

“Damn, you are beautiful. You know that?”

Spencer rolled his eyes, leaning fully against the doorway, “you’re just trying to sweet talk me so you can get in my pants.”

Derek snorted, “I’m getting in there no matter what but yes, you are beautiful none the less.” His eyes focused in on his smaller chest at that one special tattoo, it still blew him away that his own name was on someone’s skin, forever.

“Always so sure of yourself, come show me how bad you want in them.”

Derek smirked but stepped forward, letting his eyes roam all over Spencer’s naked chest and small abs, small but distinct. Down lower to the slightly lighter happy trail and he could see where those pants hugged his slim hips. The bulge in his jeans was unmistakable.

When he stopped, his hands came up and looped around Spencer’s waist, bringing him forward until their chests touched. Derek licked his lips and looked at those pink lips, wanting that special kiss more than he wanted anything else, sex included. “The things you do to me…”

Spencer’s hands slid up Derek’s larger ones, gripping the fine muscles underneath, “you do the very same thing to me.”

Derek rubbed his hands over silky smooth skin, digging his nails in so he could feel the fine bones in his spine. Stopping as soon as he felt those studs brush his fingers, “turn around for me.”

Spencer didn’t say anything, he just turned around to face the wall. Bracing his hands so he could keep his legs in check.

He placed the first kiss on the back of Spencer’s neck. Leaving kiss after hot kiss all the way down past his shoulder blades to the middle of his back. Licking a long line down the center of his spine until Spencer writhed under his touch.

“God, that feels so good.” Spencer breathed, letting his head fall against the cool wall.

Derek just smiled and got onto his knees, almost face first with Spencer’s perfect ass. He could feel Spencer reacting to him, he moaned quietly and probably without his knowledge, his ass swayed towards his face. Derek gripped his hips and slowly kissed all over his lower back, twirling his tongue around those studs like he wanted to do the first moment he learned about them. 

“They are very sensitive.”

Derek blew cold air over the wet skin from his kisses, “I can feel that, you are shaking already.”

“Got a little excited, you getting on your knees like that.”

Derek chuckled and slowly stood back up. Leaving more kisses until his mouth was by Spencer’s ear, “don’t worry pretty boy, it won’t be the last time I’m on my knees for you like that.”

He groaned and pushed himself back against Derek’s body, feeling just how hard he was, “and I can’t wait to see that, those eyes of yours looking up at me while you are on your knees.”

Derek was soaring, knowing that he was responsible for making Spencer this needy, it was a high he had never experienced before, “it will happen pretty boy, but you have something to show me first, don’t you?”

“That’s right, I do.” He grabbed Derek’s hands and put them on the waist of his jeans, “wanna help me out of them so I can show you?”

Derek nipped at his ear, sucking on it lightly while his hands expertly worked the button open on Spencer’s jeans, the zipper next. While his fingers lightly brushed over his soft happy trail, he whispered into Spencer’s ear, “show me what I wanna see but don’t you dare cum like that, I wanna make you do it.”

Spencer joined his hands with Derek’s and together they pushed his jeans down, his boxers getting caught and coming down with them. Spencer moaned the second his bare ass was grinding back against the rough material of Derek’s jeans, “not sure I wanna move now.”

Derek rolled his hips, grinding up against his ass. Trying not to stare at it but fuck it was perfect, “you’ll feel me again baby but I wanna watch you.”

Spencer kicked off his clothes and stood there naked, his back still facing Derek. He turned slowly and could see all the lust filled thoughts on the other man's face. He could see the large bulge under his jeans and his body ached for him. He had wanted this for what seemed like forever instead of just a few days.

Derek could have sworn he would bolt the second he saw a naked Spencer in front of him but now that he was here, standing naked and glorious he couldn’t move. Didn’t want to leave. He could stare at this man forever and it still wouldn’t be long enough. Those long legs finally bare for him to see, the light trail of hair leading down to Spencer, standing firm and proud pressed up against their smushed bodies. And he was ready, already leaking.

“Fuck baby, look how sexy you are.”

Spencer smiled for a second, “sexy huh?”

Derek nodded, licking his lips. He so badly found himself wanting to know what that leaking drop would taste like. Would it make him harder than he already was or would he even like it? Derek touched his slim hips, letting his fingers slowly get lower until one of his knuckles brushed the perfect mushroom head and Spencer groaned deeply.

“Derek…” his voice broke, that one simple touch had him ready to blow. That light touch moved slowly downwards but left him in another second. He opened his eyes, “why did you stop?”

Derek smiled, “show me baby, I wanna watch you.”

He nodded, “I’ll show you but you need to be naked first. You have seen me and now I wanna see you, all of you.” Spencer let his hands grab the hem of Derek’s shirt and slowly slide it over his head, seeing that dark chocolate skin once again looking perfect. He could stare all day and never get bored. “So much darker than me.”

“Not so much, I like the way we look together.” Derek smiled.

Spencer knew he meant what he said, “me too.”

His hands went for his jeans next, slowly sliding them down his legs before kicking them to the side with his shoes, now he was just in his boxer briefs. Derek wasn’t sure he Spencer had wanted him fully naked or not.

“All the way Der, let me see you.”

He took a deep breath and let his boxers drop to his feet, once again kicking them to the side. Spencer’s sharp intake of breath made him look up. His eyes wide and his mouth hanging open, those lips wet and pink made him shiver. “See anything you like baby?”

Spencer licked his lips and nodded quickly, “fuck, I can’t wait until I get you in my mouth.”

He growled and pushed Spencer back against the wall, this movement made their bodies slide together. Their cocks hard and ready, rubbing against one another left him breathless, “fuck that feels good pretty boy.” He rolled his body again so they would slide back together, “now close that dirty mouth for me baby and show me what I want.”

Spencer nodded, unable to speak. He was surprised Derek was that bold. They were naked after all and Derek seemed to know what he wanted, what felt good. He slowly moved away from Derek, keeping his eyes on him the entire time. Spencer pulled back the large blanket to show Derek the sheets he mentioned before.

“Those match your eyes pretty boy..”

Spencer nodded and laid down, watching as Derek moved around his room naked and very very large. He still couldn’t believe he was that big and for a second was scared that when they did have sex, that he wouldn’t fit. Much less fit into his mouth like he wanted but he would fight for every inch just to taste him. He settled on the bed just like he had before, legs spread wide, sheets already tangled around his spider long legs.

Derek’s mouth went dry, seeing a naked Reid laying spread eagled on his bed. Those sheets wrapped around him just like he pictured. He stood at the foot of the bed, his hands gripping the footboard as tight as he could. He could feel his own cock leaking, wanting so bad to get at him, to feel how tight he was.

“Please pretty boy, show me.”

The drawer in the nightstand held his caramel flavored lube, Spencer reached in and grabbed it the first try without taking his eyes off Derek. Having him watch was so much more erotic then he imagined. 

“Sure you don’t wanna help me?” 

Derek licked his lips, “I’ll help, just show me a little baby.”

Spencer squeezed a small amount on his fingers, just enough to wet himself before he started. He watched those brown eyes boring into his soul as he gently rubbed it over himself. He couldn’t help but moan and close his eyes, feeling how perfectly wet he was.

If it was possible, Derek’s eyes opened wider. Seeing Spencer touching himself. His cock large, perfect and glistening wet from the lube. His own cock twitched and he tightened his grip on the footboard.

“Tell me how it feels Reid.”

He moaned, “good, so much better with you watching.”

“Is this what you did over the phone?”

Spencer nodded, letting the palm of his hand skim over his over sensitive head, his body bucked forward, thrusting into his hand, “yes, but it was never this good. Nothing has been.”

“Not even sex?”

Spencer shook his head, “need you to join me Derek, or I’m gonna cum too quick.”

Derek walked around to the side of the bed and he could see the sweat sprinkling Spencer’s chest as those long fingers wrapped his shaft. Derek let his own hand drop down to his cock, moaning loudly as he stroked himself once more.

“Where do you want me baby?”


	11. SATISFIED

CHAPTER ELEVEN-SATISFIED

Morgan stood at the side of the bed, looking down at a very naked and willing Doctor Spencer Reid and he felt like he was in a dream. He knew it was real, but it felt as if it was almost too good to be true, that he would wake up alone, in his own bed like he did every night. If this was a dream, it was the best one he had ever had before, so real. He could feel the air kicking on above him, he could feel his nipples hardening at the chill but he didn’t move to cover up. Instead he just stared down, hoping and praying it was real.

“What is it?” 

Derek shook the dream thought from his mind. That hoarse tone in Spencer’s voice could never be replicated so well, “nothing, why?”

Spencer let his legs swing down the side of the bed, right in between where Derek was standing. From this angle, he got a good look at the masterpiece before him. He licked his dry lips and tried to remember what they were talking about. It took a few drawn out seconds to realize that he was in the middle of a conversation with him, not about to take his cock down his throat.

“You seem a little unsure now.”

Derek closed his eyes briefly, “Im fine. Just trying to decide if this is another dream or not but then you spoke and I knew it was real.”

“How’d you know?”

He lifted his hand to stroke a strand of unruly dark hair from Spencer’s face, “because of your voice. Each time I dreamt of you, the voice was never right. I’d wake up the second you spoke because I knew how your voice sounded and it wasn’t real, just a dream.”

Spencer smiled, “you never said you dream of me Derek.”

“It wasn’t a subject I could just bring up, a little too sexual for our everyday conversations." Derek smirked and let his thumb move down his soft cheek, once again those lips of his caught his attention.

“Our conversations are always sexual Der, we can’t help it.” As he spoke, those long fingers slid slowly up Derek’s thigh and Spencer could feel every muscle twitching under his fingers. His smooth, dark skin was soft under his touch.

Derek sighed heavily under his touch. Slowly getting more excited the higher those hands slid up his legs. “We just have one thing on the mind, that’s all.”

Spencer nodded, meeting his eyes before he slowly leaned forward. Once again his lips touching the hard muscles of his stomach and abs. The heavy sigh above him was all the incentive he needed to keep going. Letting his tongue swipe across every inch of dark, delicious skin he could reach. Out of the corner of his eye, Spencer could see the affect his mouth was having on Derek, growing harder and thicker each time his tongue flicked over his right hip bone.

“Your mouth is so sinful Spence.” Derek groaned, moving his hand so it fisted the dark, soft hair at the base of Spencer’s scalp.

“I have been wanting to do something for a long time and I’m finally in the right position to do it. Will you let me Der?” 

A shudder wracked his entire body, that Doctor did have a sensually dirty mouth on him and when added to the way he was licking at his skin, it was very hard to deny what they both wanted. Derek knew one thing for sure, if Spencer did what he was begging to do, he would never make it to sex, he would cum quickly if he was sheathed inside that hot, wet envelope of his mouth.

“I told you when I would take that mouth of yours, remember?” 

Spencer nodded, looking away from his intense stare.

“But…”

He grinned but remained silent, not wanting to ruin anything. Pure excitement rolled through him and if he hadn’t been sitting down he would have lost his legs. “But?”

Derek grinned, “but I guess a taste wouldn’t hurt, now would it?”

Spencer licked his lips until they were slick, “oh no, a taste wouldn’t hurt at all.” 

Derek let his hand slip back towards Spencer’s face, “but don’t make me cum baby,” Derek gave his cock another stroke, seeing Spencer’s mouth watering. He moved forward until the tip of his cock brushed across those velvet lips. The air left his lungs in an instant, “shit..”

“Remember what you told me, grip the base so you don’t come.”

Derek did just that, gripping the base of his cock when he saw the glittering of Spencer’s tongue ring slip out and circle the head of his cock. Moving his legs further apart so he didn’t fall, he watched Spencer do the work. Not moving a single inch, just his tongue swirling all around him.

“More, please give me more.” Derek begged, trying to force his head down by the fist of hair that was in his grasp.

“Don’t rush me Derek, been wanting to taste you for a long time.” But he did close his mouth around that thick head, savoring the taste of the pre-cum that had gathered there from all of his teasing. He moaned, loving how sweet he tasted, he could tell he hadn’t had a shower yet and he loved it.

“Fuck Spencer, your mouth is on fire.” He grumbled, still squeezing the base of his cock, while trying not to thrust hard into his open mouth. 

Reid scooted forward until only his ass was balanced on the edge of the bed, keeping him up. His hands rubbed the v-cut of his hips, earning little moans from up above. He let his tongue come out and slowly lick the underside of his cock while his hands moved around to Derek’s tight ass.

Derek bit his bottom lip so he didn’t demand anything more. He jerked slightly when he felt Spencer’s hands squeeze his ass. Another slice of uncertainty flared through him as he thought about the unknown area Spencer’s fingers could reach. He wasn’t entirely sure he was ready for that but if he ever was, he would want it to be with his pretty boy. The second Spencer opened his mouth wider and he could feel the ball in his tongue scrap over the ridge of his cock, his head was tossed back.

“Shit…please baby, just take it all before I loose it.” Derek begged him.

Spencer smiled and opened up his mouth wide, feeling Derek slowly push into him while he leaned forward, trying to make it mutual between them. His own cock was raging, neglected for the time but it strained to be touch, to see if Derek would want to suck him like he was doing.

Once Derek felt the back of Spencer’s throat, he groaned loudly, trying not to buck his hips, “you…fuck, you got me all the way in baby.”

Spencer nodded as much as he could, trying to relax his throat with Derek buried inside it. He let his tongue slowly slide up and down his shaft, moving himself slowly backwards for the first actual taste of him.

“Oh God, fuck fuck fuck..” Derek cursed, seeing his cock glistening from Spencer’s perfect mouth. He had never felt anything even half as good and he wondered why the hell he stopped Spencer from doing this the first time, while on his knees in his kitchen. He watched 

Spencer take him all the way back in once again, those caramel eyes wide and a little glazed over. 

Derek glanced down between Spencer’s legs and was surprised to see how hard he was. Hard and slightly red from neglect, beads of milky while pre-cum oozing out of him. The kid wasn’t lying before, he said he could cum just from sucking dick and he was right, he probably could but Derek didn’t want it to end that way.

He slowly pulled out of Spencer’s delectable mouth and both of them protested, “why’d you stop?”

Derek didn’t speak, just gently pushed at his shoulders, “lay down.” Spencer laid down as he was before, mouth wet and eyes wide. 

Derek waited until he was fully down before he climbed on the bed with him, more off to the side so he didn’t smother the smaller man but their sides were touching. One of his legs between Spencer’s.

“Your mouth is…God, it’s fucking incredible pretty boy.”

Spencer grinned, “not as incredible as you taste. Never had anything so sweet before. I will admit, I was surprised I got all of you in.”

Derek loomed over him, using one of his thumbs to trace Spencer’s lips as he talked, “as was I but you did and God, it was amazing.”

Spencer lifted one of his legs so it slid over Derek’s, “I think I like you like this, looming over me.” He paused to look at the straining muscles in his arms, “you are so big and in control. Full control over me.”

“Don’t say that Reid, I might take advantage.” 

“Please do.”

Derek moved his hand away from his mouth and replaced it with his own mouth, hovering above Spencer’s. That all too familiar look passed between them so he moved to the side, kissing the corner of his mouth before moving to his cheek, then down to his neck. Licking and sucking until the tatted skin was reddening.

“I love when you tease like this.”

Derek moved his body down, sliding it against Spencer’s so he could reach his collar bones. Biting gently, his hands going lower to feel the smooth skin of his stomach. The further down he got, the harder it was to breathe. He wanted the confidence Spencer projected so he didn’t stop. He licked over his hard nipples just as his fingers brushed that happy trail again.

“I’m gonna do more than tease baby, it’s my turn to taste you.”

“Oh, fuck..please tell me you’re serious…I couldn’t take it if you were kidding.”

Derek laughed darkly, kissing until he could run his nose down that soft trail, “no, I’m not teasing Reid, let me show you.”

He went a little lower until he could feel Spencer’s blunt head rubbing against the underside of his chin. He marveled at how smooth he felt, how hard and utterly smooth. He could hear Spencer moan and his hips tried getting closer.

“You don’t have to Derek.”

“You don’t want it baby?” He said softly, moving his lips over the smooth head.

“God, I want it so fucking bad Derek. But if you don’t want to, I get it.”

Derek knew Spencer was giving him a way out of this. Not wanting to push him into doing something he had no idea how to do. But he wasn’t backing out. Okay, so he didn’t have any idea how to suck dick. But he had his sucked in every way possible and knew what he liked, he would do the same to Spencer and pick up on what he liked. 

He glanced up at Spencer’s face. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were closed tightly. Either from anticipation or the fear of denial, he wasn’t sure. His breathing was uneven, unsure of what was going to happen. One thing Derek knew for sure, he wanted this. 

He wanted to see his baby out of his mind, drowning in pleasure from what he did to him.

“Just turn off that big brain of yours doctor, let me do my thing.” He gripped Reid’s cock and raised it so he could rub his lips all over it. Sliding against smooth skin and the sounds that came from Spencer’s mouth, only encouraged him to keep going. He stroked his shaft, also very hard and smooth until Spencer’s body started to move with him.

“OH fuck, yes…Please don’t stop..” Spencer opened his eyes and rested his body weight on his elbows so he could watch what Derek was doing. His light eyes met dark brown ones and never wavered. He watched as Derek stroked him from base to tip, those strong, capable hands touching him with ease and confidence. He almost came as he watched Derek’s mouth open.

All he could do was chant his name, “Derek….Derek….”

Derek grinned and let Spencer’s cock slip into his wet mouth. Closing and using his tongue to wet the soft skin of his shaft, he pushed down. Getting more of him into his mouth. The feeling was entirely foreign but he knew it was Spencer and that made it sexy, mind blowing. Hands gripped the back of his neck and he knew now how much he liked this.

“Holy shit Derek….yo-you just keep taking it all…Shit!! Almost there, just a little more and you will be taking all of me..”

Derek growled around him, pushing himself further down. He was determined to take every inch, just like Spencer had done. What he did love, was feeling Spencer gripping the back of his head, trying not to push him down further but just holding on. Like he would float away if he wasn’t gripping his neck. Derek breathed through his nose and pushed just a little more, feeling that blunt head slip down his throat. He closed his eyes, not wanting to choke.

“Fuck!!” Spencer shouted, seeing those dark lips pressing against his belly. Derek had taken him in all the way, “please baby..”

Derek winked and slowly moved back, sucking cock for the first time. He made sure to grab Spencer at the base as he pulled back, keeping him standing where he liked it. Smooth skin moved over his lips and he could tell that Spencer was oozing into his mouth. He moaned, swallowing it as he pushed back down, letting his cock slide back into his mouth.

“Jesus fucking Christ….feels like I could come right now…”

Derek pulled back so his cock slipped out, licking over his spit slicked lips, “feel good?”

Spencer laughed, “feels better than anything I’ve ever done. You sure this is your first time?”

Derek smirked and nodded, “trying to do it how I like but if you don’t, just tell me what you want.”

Spencer surprised both of them, grabbing Derek behind the neck and pulling him up until Derek was once again looming over him. But this time, their bodies were pressed together, wet cocks sliding against each other until they both moaned.

“I want you Derek.”

He moaned, moving his body so their cocks slid together once more, “want me how?”

Spencer gripped his hips and let his body move with his, “I want you to fuck me.”

“God, pretty boy…” Derek whispered, his body moving more urgently against his.

“Please Derek, need to feel you like that. Wanna feel you deep inside me, you’re so big and I need to feel all of you.”

Derek was now on cloud 9, hearing those dirty words. The feeling of Spencer under him, penetration would be the next step and fuck did he want it so bad. He wanted to see if Spencer’s perfect ass would be as amazing as his mouth.

“Baby, I don’t know if I can last that long..” Derek admitted, feeling sensitive already. More so each time they slid together.

Spencer put a hand between them, gripping both of their cocks and moving his hand up and down. Working them both together. “Feels good doesn’t it?”

Derek’s eyes rolled back but he nodded.

“Imagine how much better if would feel if you were deep inside my tight ass. Thrusting in deep and hard, bending me however you wanted me. Making me beg you for more, having total control of my body.”

“Fuck baby, please don’t say that…I don’t think I can last for that..”

Spencer smiled, beyond happy that Derek was feeling close already. He knew with how big Derek was, that he would need to be stretched for some time and they would never make it that far. But he did want those long fingers of his, buried deep inside him as he came.

“I can’t either Derek. But I wanna feel you inside me, even if it’s just those long fingers.”

Derek gripped Spencer’s hips and thrusted against him. Already he could feel his balls tightening, he could feel the tingle in his head and knew Spencer was right there with him. “You want me to play with your ass pretty boy?”

Spencer whined and turned them to their sides, making room for Derek to reach his ass, “fuck yes I do, make me cum like that..please Derek.”

Derek release one of his hips and brought his fingers up to Spencer’s mouth, “get them wet for me.”

Spencer growled and took two long fingers into his mouth. Coating them in saliva, getting them nice and ready for what he wanted. He sucked them eagerly, feeling his orgasm sneaking up on him.

“Come on Derek, we are both too close for slow.”

Derek could agree there, it was sheer force of will that was keeping him from coming hard. He moved his hand around to Spencer’s ass and without asking, he lifted one of his legs to give him more room. He looked right into Spencer’s eyes as his finger found his entrance and pushed it slowly.

“Fuck yes!! Spencer moaned, lifting his leg higher and working their cocks faster at the same time.

“Like that pretty boy?” Derek asked, letting his finger slide in all the way to the knuckle. Surprised at how tight he was. 

“Give me another, please please…I feel it Derek.”

Derek nodded, his other hand coming up to grip Spencer’s hair. He put his other finger aside his first one, still wet with spit and pushed it inside also. Spencer’s body jerked, making their cocks slide together once again. The faster he pumped his fingers inside his ass, the faster Spencer’s hand got.

“I feel it pretty boy, you gonna cum for me?”

Spencer moaned, “fuck yes, so close..”

Derek closed his eyes, trying to focus while he fingered his ass but his vision was starting to blur out on him, “cum now baby, can’t keep it in any more…”

Spencer’s entire body shook as he came, white spurts of come splashing between them. Derek growled, still moving his fingers and the cum made his own cock wetter, Spencer’s hand gliding over him.

“Here it comes baby..”

Spencer gripped him harder, “come Derek.”

Derek fisted Spencer’s hair and pulled as come shot out of his cock, splashing all the way up to Spencer’s slender neck, “fuck!!” he cursed and let his body shake as the last tremors came over him. He opened his eyes to see Spencer grinning and licking his lips. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. Derek gripped his hair once more and pushed their lips together and kissed him. Stealing his breath away, their lips molded together perfectly. Finally, finally he had kissed those satin lips. Derek deepened the kiss by opening his mouth and letting his tongue slither in to find Spencer’s. Both swirling together in a sensual dance until Derek eased up, kissing him one last time before opening his eyes.

“Derek…” Spencer couldn’t finish his sentence. He laid there in shock that Derek had kissed him, even after what they talked about in the car. “You know what I said in the car…”

Derek put a finger over his lips, smoothing over them with his fingers, “I know what you said. You said I couldn’t kiss you because I didn’t love you..” he leaned forward once more, giving him a chaste kiss, “but I can kiss you.”

Spencer was still laying there in shock..”why?”

He smiled and smoothed his damp hair back from his eyes, “because I have been in love with you for a long time pretty boy.”


	12. SAYING 'I LOVE YOU'

CHAPTER TWELVE- SAYING 'I LOVE YOU'

Spencer knew he heard the words correctly. There was no way he could mistake those words for anything other than what they were. And it wasn’t the typical “I love you” either, what he said, how he said it…it changed everything. He learned from experience that saying ‘I love you’ to someone can be taken a hundred different ways and never come across the way you meant it. But of course Derek knew that, which is why he phrased it the way he did….He said “I have been in love with you for a long time.” That was better than three words. 

He stared up at Derek’s handsome face, his body still touching every inch of his except their lips. He had pulled back and given Spencer enough time to process. Problem was, Spencer didn’t know if he would ever be able to process what he heard, what had happened. The warmth from Derek’s skin still pressed against his and he could feel where their mixed arousal was drying against their skin, yet no words had passed between them. 

It wasn’t like he could just say, “hey, I love you too” and have it mean anything. Most people said it back just so they didn’t come off as rude. But it was easier to give people hope by saying it and that’s just what people did. People, but not him. He said what he felt, what he meant. So what did he feel now? 

Spencer licked over his bottom lip, still tasting where Derek had kissed him and he could tell by the way Derek kissed, that he wasn’t lying when he said he was in love with him. That kiss said it all. Now it was his turn. “You snuck that up on me ya know?”

Derek smiled, brushing more unruly hair from his eyes, “I know, if I gave you time to think then I wouldn’t have been able to do it.” His thumb brushed over that pouting lip once more. Already missing the feel of them against his own.

“That’s probably true. And I know you meant what you said.”

“Do you?” Derek asked, half playing.

Spencer nodded, his right hand come up to trace the fine lines of Derek’s face. It still baffled him that someone that looked like Derek was interested in him. For shit sake, the man was sex on legs…that had wonderful, powerful legs by the way. “I do, you didn’t say the cliched ‘I love you’, that’s how I know.”

Derek smiled down at him, still happy with himself that he hadn’t had a major freak-out for being with a man for the first time. “It’s easy for people to get confused when they say that, I wanted to make it clear between us.”

“I know, that’s why I hate when people say I love you. It means too many different things these days.”

“I think I have known for a long time. Probably longer than I care to admit. There has always been this connection between us. We were two completely different people, who normally wouldn’t be friends but we surpassed all that. We became inseparable.” Derek leaned forward just enough so their foreheads touched before he spoke again, “then before I knew it, you were gone. Now you’re back.”

“I am.” Spencer couldn’t hide his smile, the way his body felt right now and it wasn’t because of what they had done, this was something deeper. Kiss worthy deeper..

“I’m also happy you didn’t just say it back to me.”

Spencer cocked his head to the side, “why’s that? Most people would take offense to it.”

“First off, I’m not most people. Second, I don’t want to push that on you if you don’t feel the same. Hell, if you said it now, I’d call you a liar.” 

Spencer chuckled, loving how weighed down he felt with Derek laying on top of him, “I was thinking the same thing. But…”

Derek raised his eye brows, “but?”

Instead of saying it like others would, he slid one hand behind Derek’s neck and slowly brought their lips together. He moaned at the contact, so perfect. He could feel Derek’s body react to the kiss, moving slightly against him. Spencer tilted his head and opened his mouth a little wider for a deeper kiss, sliding his pierced tongue against Derek’s until he pulled a moan from him too. 

The kiss grew deeper, less passionate and more needy. Derek was slowly grinding himself against Spencer, feeling the other man harden like he was. Spencer just let himself be taken over, one hand still behind Derek’s neck, the other moving over the smooth skin and hard muscles of his back. He wanted to see just how Derek looked during sex, wanted to see those muscles move, see that dark skin glisten.

Spencer slowed the kiss and pulled back to see those dark eyes grow even darker, looking glazed over with lust.

“Pretty boy…that was…uh, wow..” Derek stuttered through it all. Already incredibly hard and jonesing for more. “I believe you when you say it like that.”

Spencer grinned and moved to kiss down Derek’s neck. Sucking on the throbbing pulse in his neck, “seems like the only way to have you believe me.” He said against dark skin, moving further down by his collar bone where a single drop of his cum had landed. Without thinking he licked over it, keeping it on his tongue and lifting his head back up to meet Derek’s eyes. 

Derek didn’t hesitate, he leaned forward and claimed those lips again. Swirling their tongues together and finally getting to see what Spencer tasted like. He growled at the taste, sucking on his tongue more than necessary to get more of the taste. When his tongue skimmed over Spencer’s pierced one, his pretty boy moaned deeply, his body shaking.

“Liked that huh?”

Spencer nodded, breathing heavily once again, “feels good to have it played with like that.”

Derek smiled, “well now I get to play with it whenever I want to, but I’ll admit I’m gonna miss the teasing of your no kissing rule.”

“Perhaps I should put it back in effect then?”

“NO!!” Derek shouted, kissing his lips again quickly as Spencer was smiling.

“It was just a thought Der, calm down.” 

He laughed, “told you not to think right now pretty boy, so many other things we could be doing aside from thinking.”

“Is that so?”

He nodded, “like kissing, so much more of that now.”

Spencer laughed, “is that all you wanna do now, kiss me?”

“Of course not,” Derek said quickly, grabbing Spencer around the hips and turning them quickly so he now towered over him. Those long legs on either side of his body, Derek’s back against the soft bed that smelled of his pretty boy. “But kissing will be on the list…..a lot.”

Spencer settled on top of him, fully aware that they were both still naked and semi hard from touching each other. He could feel Derek hard and ready under him, almost nestled between his cheeks. Giving him spurts of pleasure all the way up his back. He met Derek’s eyes before he looked down at his chest, at his tattoo.

“You really like that one, don’t you?”

Derek nodded, one hand slowly coming up to brush over the smooth skin on his chest, “I love it. Makes it feel as if you have been marked as mine.”

“In a way I have. That’s what it felt like before, even more so now.”

“You do have a way with words pretty boy, makin me feel all special.”

Spencer leaned forward until their lips touched but he moved away quickly, “you are special Derek.”

“Hey, that kiss wasn’t long enough..” Derek pouted, his bottom lip sticking out like a child’s.

“Oh, you’re sexy when you pout.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “oh stop. Don’t change the subject, get back down here.”

He shook his head, “nope, been in bed too long anyways. Let’s take a shower, get all this off.”

He watched Spencer throw one of those long legs off him and groaned, seeing that perfect ass so round and just spankable had him out of bed in seconds. “I guess we did make a little mess.”

Spencer grinned, “yes we did. Come wash my back.”

Derek reached him before he reached the shower door. His arms coming around his body and stopping him from going any further, “since we tossed the no kissing rule, can we have a no clothes rule?”

“Of course, you’re no longer allowed to wear clothes.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “I don’t wanna see me naked all the time, I wanna see you naked all the time.” He pushed his lower half closer to Spencer, he was just the right height so his ass pressed right against his cock.

“Oh, I see. Well, then no clothes for either of us.” Spencer groaned softly, feeling how hard Derek was against him. He rolled his hips, making them slide together, “you should never wear clothes.”

Derek kissed down his back, making sure to use his teeth every now and then, he loved to feel Spencer shake when he did it. The shower turned on and he moved enough to let him step in, following closely behind him. The water was hot, steam filled the room in seconds but the only thing he could see was the water making Spencer’s flawless skin wet.

Spencer could feel Derek’s eyes on him. He smiled and leaned back into the water, letting it cascade down his skin. As good as he was at reading body language, it wasn’t too hard to read Derek’s expression. Those dark eyes of his looked like they had exploded. The whites of his eyes no longer showed, blown wide with arousal that was so thick he could cut it with a knife. Spencer grinned at himself, looking downwards quickly to see Derek’s cock get even harder, if that was possible.

“I cannot believe how sexy you are pretty boy.” Derek said on a sigh, looking up and down his water slicked body. 

“I think I say that same thing about you to myself every other ten minutes of the day.”

Derek smirked and stepped forward, closing the space between them until Derek could lean forward and connect their lips. He moaned into the kiss, never getting enough of the feeling and the taste of him. He tasted like everything he imagined and more, making his body ache to have them all over his body. Before he pulled back he could feel the ball of Spencer’s tongue ring and it sent a hot flash down his spine.

“I want you pretty boy.”

Knowing the perfect way to entice him, Spencer licked over his lips once before slowly turning around, bracing his hands against the wall of the shower, “then take me Der, take what you want."

A low growl came from his throat, sounding like an animal. He watched every single bead of water roll down his tattooed back and over the delicious curve of his ass. Derek stepped forward, eyes locked on his lower back, until the tip of his cock brushed lightly over that round ass. 

“I want so many things from you pretty boy but the water will run cold before we get through that list.” Derek swirled his hips as he spoke low into Spencer’s ear. Watching the way his ass flexed each time his cock brushed over it.

“Please Derek, I’m not a very patient guy when it comes to you.”

Just knowing that he was the reason Spencer sounded so needy made him unable to stop grinning, a permanent smile plastered on his face, “you can pick one thing for us to do before the shower runs cold.”

Spencer stuck his ass out even more and spread his legs apart, “okay, fuck me.”

Derek laughed, “nope, not gonna have our first time in a luke warm shower.”

Spencer hung his head between his arms and muttered something under his breath before turning around, “fine, I kept my promise by showing you my bed and what I was doing while we were on the phone. Now it’s time for you to hold up your end.”

“My end?” Derek asked, his eye brows furrowed.

“Yup, you said when I kiss you for the first time, that would also be the time that you would take my mouth.”

Heat flashed through his body. He had to ball up his fists so he didn’t force Spencer on his knees before he could even respond, “I did, didn’t I?”

So many naughty things flashed over Spencer’s face, leaving him grinning from ear to ear. His hands down at his sides started to shake. “Yes, you did.”

Reaching down, Derek fisted his painfully hard cock. Stroking it slowly from base to tip, trying to knock that award winning smile off Spencer’s face, and it worked. Spencer’s mouth opened slightly and allowed his tongue to lick over his lips. His eyes widened and Derek could tell that he was ready for it, that he wanted it. 

“Whatcha waiting for pretty boy, get on your knees.” 

Without question or comment, Spencer dropped to his knees on the slick floor of the shower. That perky ass of his was situated on the heels of his feet, his long legs tucked under him, straining to keep the position. He reached out and let his hands slide up Derek’s slick legs until he could cup his ass, digging his nails into it, he jerked him forward and Spencer was able to take him down all at once until he could feel the tip of his cock pushing against the back of his throat.

Derek let out a loud moan, his hands flying to Spencer’s head, “pretty boy….fuck, eager aren't you?”

Spencer gripped the base and nodded his reply. Wetting his cock as he bobbed his head up and down, taking him further down each time until his nose came into contact with the hard muscles of his lower belly. Spencer met his eyes and hollowed out his cheeks, expertly sucking him off. 

His eyes rolled back into his head, almost unable to stay open at the intense pleasure from Spencer’s mouth, “just like that baby, suck me just like that.”

Hearing Derek speak like that, his deep voice hoarse and talking dirty had him ready to put his mouth to the real task just so he could have his turn but this was not what Derek had promised. Spencer pulled off slowly, already looking up to meet Derek’s eyes.

“Why’d you stop baby?”

Spencer took a deep breath, unable to give his cock another quick lick as it bobbed in front of him, “as much as I love getting you off, this isn't what was promised. You said you would take my mouth, not me giving you head.”

“You want me to fuck your mouth?”

Spencer nodded, eyes flashing a shade darker, “do it as fast as you want, as hard or as deep as you need it. I can take it.”

“Fuck pretty boy, that damn mouth of yours…”

“Then do something to shut me up.” Spencer challenged, bracing his arms on his thighs.

Derek brought one hand to Spencer’s cheek and brushed over it a few times, “if it becomes too much, just tell me and I’ll stop. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“One more thing, I do this to you, you do it to me after.”

Spencer never would have thought those words would come from his mouth. Not just knowing how dirty it sounded but the offer itself was surprising, “if you can take it.”

One strong hand gripped the back of Spencer’s neck and once again that powerful, thick slice of dark flesh entered his mouth, shutting him up for good. “I can take it baby, now show me you can.”

Spencer moaned around him, adding to the already incredible feeling of having his mouth fucked. He kept his eyes trained upwards, seeing the other mans eyes close, his head drop back as the first thrust came. It was powerful and sexy, everything he knew it would be. 

He gripped his thighs, holding himself in place.

Derek was in total heaven, thrusting slowly but deeply into Spencer’s offered mouth. Seeing those pink lips stretched wide around him. 

The way his nose would bump into his lower belly each time he reached the back of his throat. Feeling it spasm around him, fuck…it was beyond perfect. 

“Damn baby, this mouth of yours does incredible things…fucking hell.” He moaned and cupped his face, thrusting just a little harder each time. He kept looking down, thinking Spencer would make him stop at any moment but he didn’t. He just sat there and took it all, saliva dripping down his chin and his eyes glazed over.

“Look at you pretty boy, mouth full of my cock. Lookin as sexy as you always do,” he paused when Spencer groaned around him, “fuck that’s good. You look sexy as fuck with my cock in your mouth, on your knees for me. Shit..if you’re not careful it’s gonna make me come so much quicker.”

Spencer ate up the praise, humming his thanks around Derek’s cock. Each time he did, Derek would thrust just a little bit harder into his mouth. 

“Right there pretty boy, just like that,” he moaned, feeling his balls tighten and he knew he was close, “don’t stop baby, gonna cum all down that sassy little mouth of yours. You gonna swallow me?”

Spencer groaned deeply, his hands coming off his lap to grip those powerful thrusting thighs, he nodded and sucked harder. Working his tongue up and down, all around. Making sure his tongue ring dug in just a little bit.

“So close…so fucking close.” Derek groaned, the more he thrusted, the sooner he would cum but he didn’t, he had the feeling he was loosing it. The tingling feeling going away, “use your teeth for me baby.”

Spencer let his eye brows flare up in surprise but he opened his mouth wider to unsheathe his teeth. Feeling that soft, hard skin scrape against them.

“Oh shit, just…like…that,” he thrusted once more before screaming, “pretty boy!!” he screamed the name, thrusting hard into his mouth as his come poured out. He gripped the back of his head and held on, feeling Spencer sucking each drop out of him, draining him. He eased up on his hold and Spencer moved freely, licking up his shaft once more before pulling away.

“Teeth huh?”

Derek blushed and leaned back against the wall, trying not to fall. “Don’t ask, I have never asked for that before.”

“I like it, something knew to try and judging by how much you came, I think it must have felt amazing.”

He made Derek blush yet again, “it felt fucking incredible pretty boy, but now it’s your turn.” He kept eye contact as he dropped to his knees, just like Spencer did, bracing his arms across his thighs. His eyes looking up to meet the caramel colored ones.

“Fuck, this is gonna kill me.” Spencer admitted, Derek looked damn good like this, on his knees, pretty much begging to suck him off. 

“Come on now baby, your turn. Don’t hold back, I can take it.” To entice him, Derek licked his lips until they were slick and leaned forward to nuzzle his cock.

Spencer’s body shook, doing as Derek did and grabbing him behind the neck to bring him forward. Derek had been ready, his mouth already open, his throat relaxed so when Spencer slid forward, Derek took all of him in one shot.

“Yes! Fuck….” He moaned and stood still, one move right that second and he would have came hard down Derek’s throat, ruining the experience by coming too damn early. He looked down to make sure Morgan was okay, his eyes met those dark brown ones and the answer passed between them. Derek was just as ready as he felt.

“I don’t think it’s gonna take long Der, your mouth…fuck it feels good but the way you look right now, “ his cock twitched and he could tell by the change in Derek’s facial expressions that a drop of come had already leaked out, “I can come any second. Don’t feel like you gotta swallow just cuz I did.”

Derek growled, vibrating the hard flesh between his lips. The feeling was still foreign to him but he was growing to love the feeling. The taste of his pretty boy and the way his body reacted to him. He knew how close he was to coming hard, he could see it within every fiber of his body. Derek wiggled his tongue slowly, teasing the underside of his cock.

“God, do it again..” Spencer begged, tightening his hold on Derek’s neck.

So he did it once more, this time longer and longer. Hearing those desperate little moans fall from his pink lips. The way that Spencer moved, he was still trying not to cum with each thrust. Derek growled again, letting his hands cup Spencer’s ass enough to push him forward so he thrusted deeper into his mouth.

“Don’t Der, I’m too close..” Spencer muttered, trying his best to stay calm but Derek didn't listen. He sucked harder, using his ass to push him further into his mouth. The way his throat convulsed, it was too much.

“Derek…Derek…let me feel your teeth!”

He groaned deeply and let Spencer feel his teeth. That smooth hard skin sliding up and down it felt fantastic, Spencer thought so too because he thrusted hard into his mouth, almost causing him to gag.

“If you don’t wanna taste, then move..” Spencer warned but his eyes were already closing, his hips pumping fast into Derek’s mouth, “oh god, fuck fuck fuck!!!”

Derek growled his approval and felt the first almost hot spurt of come hit the back of his throat. Not gagging as he thought he might, he swallowed it, milking Spencer each time. The moaning becoming louder and louder until he pulled back.

“Der..you didn’t have to.” Spencer breathed, unable to believe Derek had swallowed him.

Derek smiled and stood up, making sure to keep his mouth closed. He pulled Spencer’s chin forward until their lips connected again. 

When Spencer realized what he was, he jumped up so he was being held up by Derek. Derek hadn't swallowed everything, he kept some in his mouth so when he went up to kiss his pretty boy, they could share it and Spencer fucking loved it.

He groaned and opened his mouth wide, sucking on Derek’s tongue to get more of the taste. Shocked beyond belief that Derek had done that but grateful he had. It tasted so much better when it was shared.

When the kiss broke, they were both breathless and halfway sitting in the bath tub, grinning at each other. Derek spoke first, “thought I’d surprise you.”

Spencer laughed and kissed one of those large shoulders, “oh you fuckin did alright, damn that was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen before.”

Derek smiled, happy with himself for taking the chance. He wasn’t sure if Reid had liked that sort of thing but the little bastard was a kinky fucker now and thought he would give it a try. “God, I don’t know about you but I’m about to pass out and the water is freezing.”

He smiled and got up on shaky legs, turning off the water and holding his hand out to Derek, “me too, we need sleep so we can do this and more in the morning.”

Derek snorted but took his hand, once again lifting him up into his arms. Those long legs wrapped about his hips. He kissed the young doctor once more as he stepped out, not even bothering with towels. He didn’t want to see the water on Spencer’s skin dry, he wanted to lick each bead off him. 

The bed came into view and Derek slowly knelt on the bed with Spencer still wrapped around him. The messy sheets still smelling like arousal, “in you go.” Derek muttered and let Spencer settle into his spot, taking the one beside him.

“I could get used to you carrying me like that.” Spencer muttered, automatically turning into Derek’s body, one arm flung around his waist while the other smoothed over dark skin.

Derek grinned down at Spencer, seeing him curled up like a little kitten, “I could too, makes me feel good.” He kissed the top of Spencer’s head and tossed the blankets over them, reaching over to turn the light off. They settled together in silence, breathing becoming the same. Soothing and they could both feel themselves slipping into sleep.

Before he got pulled in too far, Derek lifted Spencer’s head once more so he could reach his lips. He kissed him tenderly before pulling back, “sleep well pretty boy, I love you.”

Spencer smiled, eyes already closed and for all Derek knew he could have been asleep. But he managed to whisper something that sounded like “love you too” before he was out like a light.


	13. THE THREAT

CHAPTER THIRTEEN- THE THREAT

He was warm, warmer than he had ever been before. He felt safe and at home where he was, spooning against his pretty boy’s soft skin. Nestled between his shoulder blades, his large arms circling the younger man, protecting him. Keeping him safe and close and warm. Derek knew he was in that half asleep, half awake sleep of the night. He hadn’t remembered when they had climbed into bed but he knew it had been late. Plus working the entire day before without sleep, he knew he could lay this way for another 12 hours before moving. 

His arms tightened around Spencer, pulling his lithe body closer to his own. Feeling the roundness of his naked ass against his groin sparked something inside of him, as it usually did but this time, he was in no state to act apon it. Too caught up in the post sexual glow of their time together. Even now, spooning together like this, they felt perfect together. Spencer’s body just small enough to fit inside his arms perfectly, his messy hair half buried in the pillows.

The soft, even breathing and the rise and fall of his chest, let Derek know that Spencer was still in a deep sleep. But deep sleep or not, the moment he pulled Spencer closer to his body, Spencer moved with him. Helping him pull himself back against those strong arms without being conscious of it. Derek smiled, nuzzling the soft skin of Spencer’s back, keeping his eyes closed in hopes of prolonging the inevitable. Waking up was not something he wanted to do at the moment.

An almost silent ring sounded in the room. A soft hum along with it let Derek know that it was probably a cell phone. Considering his was loud and obnoxious, he figured it was Spencer’s. Mentally smacking it into silence, the ringing stopped. He smiled and tucked his head back between Spencer’s shoulders. Listening to the soft breathing and having his warm, smooth skin against his was enough to put him back to sleep, briefly.

The phone sounded again, he groaned and gently shook Spencer’s sleeping form. Not opening his own eyes or trying to move away from him but letting him know that the phone obviously wasn’t going to stop unless someone answered it. “Baby…your phone is ringing somewhere.” He said softly in his ear, letting his lips trace any part of his ear they could reach.

Spencer reacted, tilting his head back further to let Derek have better access. Humming to the feel of Derek’s lips against him, “so let it ring.”

Derek smiled, placing open mouthed kisses on his exposed neck. He could feel the raised skin on the side of his neck where he had been shot and he felt compelled to kiss over it several times before speaking again, “I did before, it won’t stop.” He pouted, going right back to kissing him.

“I don’t wanna get up, feels to good to stay here like this.” He pushed his body back until every part of their bodies were lined up. Clutching Derek’s massive arms around him like a security blanket, also keeping him from trying to move.

“It does feel too good to move. I haven’t slept that good in years pretty boy. And I’m not even sure how long we slept for.” Derek chuckled, moving his lips down the smooth skin of Spencer’s back, keeping his eyes closed. 

He arched into the touch, bringing one of Derek’s arms up to his mouth to gently kiss over his forearms and his strong hands, “me either, that’s why I don’t care who is calling.”

“Where is the phone?” Derek asked, keeping a tight hold on him.

“In my pants, on the floor. Way too far away and that means I have to get up.”

He couldn’t help the smile that came to his face, “you’re adorable when you pout, you know that?”

Spencer swung one elbow back hard enough to hit him in the chest. The most it did was make him laugh even harder, “I’m not pouting, you don’t wanna get up either.”

Again the ringing stopped and they both settled down again. Stilling the conversation between them as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Their breathing became the same as their eyes began to get heavier with each passing moment of silence. 

Derek could feel Spencer turning, moving so his face was buried in his chest. He smiled and circled his arms around him, bringing him as close as he possibly could. One hand resting on the thigh that Spencer had thrown over his own, the other hand buried inside that dark, wild hair of his. His nails scraping the scalp just like he knew Spencer loved. The deep humming confirmed he was right.

But then it happened again, that damned ringing. He growled at everything and nothing, “just get it baby, tell them to fuck off so we can get back to this.”

Spencer whined, moving slightly away from Derek’s warm, inviting body to let his arm dangle to the ground until he was able to reach his pants that had been discarded earlier. He dug through the pockets until he found the stupid phone and didn’t answer it until he was once again laying on Derek’s muscled chest.

“What?” He answered harshly, pissed at whoever kept bugging them.

Silence stretched over the other side of the phone. No one said hello or even asked who it was they had called. Just a deep breathing sound that let Spencer know someone was on the other line. He pulled the phone away from his ear to see that the number was a blocked one.

“Whoever this is, it’s either too fucking late or way fucking early and you’re interrupting.”

Derek laughed at the harshness of his tone, hearing the genius say ‘fuck’ so casually was something he may never get used to, “tell them pretty boy.”

Spencer grinned and put the phone back to his ear, more deep breathing. “Either answer now or don’t call again.”

The deep breathing stopped and someone with a really gravelly voice spoke, “Spencer Reid?”

“Depends on who is asking asshole.” He barked, loosing what little patience he had left to offer.

Derek’s body was suddenly more awake then a few moments ago as he listened to what all he could make out. Something didn’t feel right about this call. “Babe, who is it?”

Spencer shrugged his answer and spoke again, “who the hell wants to know?”

A dark laugh on the other side, “oh yeah, I would recognize that sassy voice anywhere. Finally tracked you down doctor.”

He rolled his eyes and hung up the phone, “stupid ass prank callers.”

“Is that all it was?”

Spencer turned off his phone and tossed it back onto the floor before reclaiming his place in Derek’s arms, “yeah, stupid kids always callin to prank me. Been happening the last week or so, don’t worry about it.”

He wanted to take his pretty boy’s word for it but something just didn’t sit well with him. That call sounded awfully personal on the other end, “if you say so, they keep it up and I’m answering next time.”

Spencer’s chuckle shook both of them, “big bad boyfriend to the rescue.”

“Boyfriend huh?” Derek asked, smiling.

“Or not, it’s up to you.”

He could hear the change in his voice, sounded like regret for saying it, “no, boyfriend sounds perfect, just didn’t want to assume anything without talking about it.” He kissed his forehead softly.

Spencer sighed, obviously relieved that Derek hadn’t shut him down, “it does sound good, sounds right.” He placed small kisses on his smooth, hairless chest, closing his eyes once more.

“Sleep pretty boy, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

For about twenty minutes the room was silent again. Just the sounds of their breathing as Derek waited for Spencer’s breathing to even out again. It was still surprising that he hadn’t had a freak out moment yet, he thought for sure he would before they got to anything serious. Just as his eyes were about to close again, a loud ring went off beside him. This time he knew for sure it was his own phone and somehow his jeans had ended up on the side of the bed, within arms reach.

He pulled out the phone quickly as not to wake Spencer back up and put it to his phone without checking the ID, “yeah?” He winced, even to him his voice sounded like he was in the bedroom, an octave or two lower and very hoarse.

“Yeah? Is that any way to greet your best girl Derek Morgan?” Penelope barked at him.

Without trying, a smile formed on his face, “sorry baby girl, didn’t see who was calling in. What time is it anyways?”

She snorted, “have too much fun that you don’t even know what time it is, naughty boy.”

“Come on mama, I haven’t even had coffee yet, please..” He laid back down on the pillow, his head gently resting on Spencer’s, his hand smoothing comforting circles on his back, trying to keep him calm and asleep.

She hissed, “no coffee yet, well I guess I could forgive this one, no coffee is punishment enough and it is almost seven by the way. I would like to call for other reasons but Hotch has something he wants to share with us.”

He groaned and that brought Spencer out of his deep sleep. Those caramel eyes sleepily looking up into his own tired eyes, “Derek?”

Derek heard Penelope gasp on the other side of the phone, “chocolate mousse, did I hear what I think I just heard?” she was practically squealing on the phone and he could see the smile on her face.

Glancing down at Spencer, he kissing his head once more before he spoke again, “it may be or it may not be. Tell me what Hotch wants.”

She growled at him, “is that a very sleep Boy Wonder I hear? And he sounds awfully close to you…Oh my goddess, you have him in bed don’t you!!?”

He could tell that Spencer heard her by the smile on his face. Derek couldn’t resist returning that smile, “yes it is baby girl, now tell me what Hotch wants or we are going back to bed.”

“Oh my God I want details when you get here. And I’m not sure, he called an emergency meeting, wants to speak with you before the rest of the team.”

Spencer moved slightly so he could meet Derek’s chocolate lips, kissing him before he could respond to whoever it was on the phone. 

Derek groaning made him deepening the kiss, opening his mouth wider and sliding his tongue along his. Derek was in total ecstacy, his pretty boy kissing him without him begging for it, nothing could be more perfect, except Garcia was still on the phone and he had to leave. He kissed those pink lips once more before he spoke, “I’ll be in soon.”

“Spencer and Derek sittin in a tree, K I S S I N G…..” she sang before hanging up.

“Damn pretty boy, you sure know how to take the words right out of my mouth.”

He grinned at him, “I just wanted a good morning kiss, you have to leave?”

Derek nodded sadly, brushing his thumb over wet lips, “duty calls pretty boy, but it shouldn’t take long.”

Spencer moved quickly, throwing on the first piece of clothing he could find, “okay, you get dressed and I’ll make coffee.”

Derek was listening but his eyes had been glued to Spencer’s perfect ass until he covered it with a pair of worn out jeans, “fine but I will need more kiss before I leave.”

Spencer blew him a kiss and darted off for the kitchen.

**

Derek had never been so upbeat about coming into work at the crack of dawn but today was different. He had spent the night with his pretty boy and things had gone better than he could have hoped for. Okay, getting woken up by Garcia wasn’t ideal for morning rituals with Spencer but he had gotten sweet kisses and a large cup of Spencer’s delicious coffee before leaving. 

The elevator dinged and he stepped out, his mood causing him to have that certain smile that makes your eyes crinkle at the corners. Everyone he passed as he walked to the bullpen smiled at him. But some things were too good to be true, he noticed the considerable shift in mood as he walked up towards Hotch’s office. The door was closed and he could see Garcia standing at the front of the desk, pen in hand with her bright pink notebook scribbling like a mad woman, this couldn’t be good. 

He leaned against the hand rail and patiently waited for them to finish. Whatever it was that Hotch wanted to speak to him about, he knew it wasn’t going to end well. His boss’s body language was a dead give away. His face showing no emotion as he mouthed words to Garcia, speaking quickly. Hotch was normally like this but something else was going on, something he didn’t want to let Garcia know about, that’s what worried him. A few minutes later Garcia opened the door and came out, a worried look on her normally wondrous face.

He tensed up immediately, not liking when something affected his girl like this. Derek moved forward, putting his hands on her shoulders, “everything okay Garcia?”

She shook her head, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Trying to come up with something decent to tell him, “no it’s not. Hotch didn’t want me to say anything, he wanted you to hear it from him.” She looked away, beyond guilty that she couldn’t share this with him like they normally did.

His eye browns furrowed, clearly sensing her hesitation, “don’t worry baby girl, I’m sure it’s nothing.” He was most amazed by how she had changed based on their last conversation to now. Before she was excited and teasing, now, only 20 minutes and a meeting with Hotch later and it looked like someone kicked her puppy.

“Go ahead, he’s waiting for you.” She rubbed his arm quickly before clicking her heels down the small incline that would lead her back to her office.

Derek lifted his hand and knocked gently on the door. “Come in.” Came a reply from the other side, short clipped and emotionless, just like Hotch was at work all the time. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked in.

“Shut the door please.” Hotch commanded, not quite being a hard ass yet but it was breaching the surface.

Derek closed the door and took a seat at Hotch’s insistence, folding his hands on his lap. “What’s going on?”

Hotch looked up from the open file that was on his desk and met his eyes, “I’m sorry to pull you away at this time but it was urgent.”

“It’s fine man, what’s got you and Garcia all wound up?”

Hotch handed him a file, unmarked and waited for Derek to take it before speaking. “A few things have come up since you were last here, for one someone has been hacking Spencer’s cell phone.”

Derek’s head snapped up from the file in his hands, “how can you be sure?”

“I had a file marked confidential pertaining to Spencer and what had happened. No one but me had access to it. It contained all the information about why he really left. Late last night, Garcia informed me that someone had tried to hack into the file. I have her the access codes and she realized that someone was trying to locate Spencer.”

Worry and anger flared almost equally inside Derek, he gripped the file hard enough to bend the pages, “who was it?”

“She is still trying to locate them. They were unable to successfully hack into the file but they did manage to locate his comfort zone. They do not have his address but they do know the whereabouts where he lives.”

“Who would do this, and why? I thought you put away all the people responsible for the drugs and stuff before.”

Hotch nodded, “we had but it appears that some of those guys have connections from up high. Even in prison they still managed to try and get to him. What I don’t know is why now? They had almost three years to try something and they didn’t.”

“We have to move him Hotch, if he doesn’t understand why they want him or who they are, what they look like then he is in danger.” 

“I agree but I can’t exactly explain the funding for it. No body in the Bureau doesn’t know anything about this, the team either. But if we are going to help him by finding out who wants to get ahold of him and why then we need to tell the team.”

Derek put the file back on Hotch’s desk and stood up to pace. His hands running over his shaved head, trying not to panic. If they were almost able to hack Garcia’s shit then it was someone serious. Only a few people in the world would be able to even try that and that made them very dangerous. 

“I agree about telling the team. We need all hands on deck with this. These are dangerous men Hotch, they cannot get to him. I won’t let it happen.”

Hotch walked around his desk and gently placed a hand on Morgan’s shoulder, “we are going to tell them together and I assume all blame and anger that will be directed. It was my choice not to tell them and it has put him in danger.”

“It’s not your fault man. You did everything you could. Hell you put them in prison for God sake, it’s not like you could know they were after him after all this time.” He waited for Hotch to nod before continuing, “what I don’t get is why, why now of all times. It doesn’t add up.”

“No, it doesn’t. Which is why we need the whole team. We are too invested in this and can’s or won’t see reason. They will have fresh eyes and we can build a good profile.”

Derek could only nod. Thinking that while he was peacefully asleep next to Spencer, that someone was trying to hack his file, trying to find him. It put him on edge in a way he never had before. His hands shook with rage. What made this even worse was that Spencer couldn’t help, he had no memory of these guys and what they could do to him. He didn’t know how to protect himself.

“We need to move him now, before we tell the others. He is just at home, by himself and I won’t be able to focus knowing that he is alone.”

“Where do you suggest?”

Derek thought for a moment, trying to find the safest place. One they would never expect. “I can take him to my place. No one knows where it is and I don’t think I even put in for an address change after I moved. It won’t be in the system.”

Hotch nodded, “good idea, explain what you can to him and be sure to stress the situation. He needs to be hyper vigilant and stay inside. I won’t have anything happen to him after trying this hard to save him.”

“After I get him settled we can meet back here. Should give you enough time to call the team at a decent hour.”

Hotch sighed heavily, rubbing the space between his eyes. Things could not get any harder at the moment and they hadn't even gotten to the good part, telling the team. “Sounds good, telling the team will be the hardest part and they are going to want proof so make sure that Spencer knows we will probably have to call him to confirm our story.”

“Got it man. See you in a little while.” 

**  
Flashes of dark skin flew through his mind. Images of them moving together, touching each other was a dream. It felt all too good for it to be real. He could feel the hardened muscles flex and retract under his hands. Hear the breathy moans in his ear when they moved together. Hands touching every inch of skin possible, lips coming together over and over again. Finally able to share those sweet kisses had him twisted up in knots, overwhelmed with pleasure….

A phone ringing in the distance shattered the mind numbing dream. Yanking Spencer out of his fantasy world of dark skin and hard muscles. He groaned and opened his eyes, the light barely shinning through his heavy bedroom curtains. He smiled and turned, expecting to see the object of his dreams but the bed was empty and cold. Spencer quickly remembered getting him up and ready for work before falling back asleep.

The phone rang again and Spencer all but hissed at it. Flinging his arm back to grab it and put it to his ear, “this had better be good.”

Only harsh breathing on the other side of the phone. 

Spencer waiting a few moments before talking again, “hello?”

The breathing got heavier before a deep, male voice finally spoke, “finally found you kid, see you soon.”

The call dropped and it left Spencer confused as he looked at the now private number on the caller ID. He tried to place the deep voice but came up blank every time. He knew it was probably a wrong number or a stupid prank but he wasn’t amused. He tossed the phone back onto the side table and hauled himself out of bed. Heading straight for the forgotten coffee maker and poured himself a cup. Just before the cup met his lips, his door bell rang. Sounding like bells in an abandoned Church, far louder than it should have been. 

Spencer growled and walked to the door, peeking out the little whole to see no one standing there. He looked all around, both sides of the hallway were empty. He gave one last look and noticed that something, a box maybe, was sitting on the floor right in front of the door. He unlocked it and stuck his head out, seeing no one in sight. Just a neatly wrapped white box with purple ribbon wrapped around it.  
He smiled, thinking that this had to be something special from Derek but it didn’t make sense that he would leave it at the door and run away. He bent down and scooped up the box before shutting and locking the door. Spencer sat on his sofa, the box right in front of him on the table. But before he opened it, he ran for his phone and snapped a picture, sending it to Derek with a little message…

 

“Wasn’t expecting a gift but thank you!” 

Spencer hit send and quickly opened the box. His smile dropped as he moved the colorful purple paper out of the way to reveal two small vials of medicine. He picked them up, rolling them around in his hand. The foreign, yet familiar clinking made him shiver and his hands started to shake.

His phone buzzed and he looked at the message, still holding the vials. It was from Derek..

“Pretty boy I didn’t send you a gift….?”

Spencer was somehow drawn to those two small vials but didn’t understand why. He brought them up to his eyes to read the small, hospital like print on the side. “Dilaudid”


	14. DILAUDID

CHAPTER FOURTEEN- DILAUDID

Derek looked at his phone, waiting for Spencer to message him back. He hadn’t sent a gift to him and was now a little worried that it might be something bad. Hotch looked like he always did, face drawn up into a stern look but Derek could see the worry lines on his face. 

His boss was very good at schooling his facial expressions but not this time. It was as clear as day. After a few agonizing minutes of waiting, Derek gave Hotch one more look and Hotch nodded the same time he did.

He dialed Spencer quickly and waited for him to answer. His free had was hovering over the butt of his gun, like somehow it made him feel more in control to have it there, not that he would need it for anything at the moment. 

“Come on pretty boy, pick up the damn phone.” Derek all but growled into the phone, using only will power to somehow make Spencer answer the phone.

Spencer finally picked up, his voice a little strained but at least he answered, “Derek?”

He let out a deep breath, one he had been holding in since that last text message. He could already feel his blood pressure going down slightly. Even Hotch, who never relaxed, wasn’t as uptight as he was a few seconds ago. One word could change so much for the both of them.

“Don’t scare me like that baby, everything okay?” Derek didn’t tone down his pet names for Spencer, not even with his boss standing there. He had to hide his feelings for so long that he was over it at the moment, he didn’t care who heard him or what their opinions might be on the subject, the only thing that mattered to him at the moment was Spencer.

“Of course I’m okay Derek, why wouldn’t I be?” Even as much as he tried to hide it, Spencer knew that Derek would pick up the strangeness of his voice, it hitched a little with every breath. He was nervous and wasn’t sure why.

Derek shook his head, “you text me an odd message about a gift, that wasn’t from be by the way, then you go radio silent? I don’t like that at all.”

Spencer chuckled nervously, “I didn’t mean to freak you out. Are you sure you didn’t send this though? I’m not sure who else would send me anything.”

“Baby, I didn’t send you anything. What is it anyways?” 

The hesitation was clear in his voice, he knew what it was and what it was used for but not why he was having these reactions to it. It wasn’t like he ever used drugs like this before. Sure less evil and addicting drugs but never anything hardcore like this.

“Uh, it was just sitting at my door. I figured it had to be you since know one else would send me anything.”

Derek was smart enough to know that Spencer was stalling, trying to draw the conversation in a different area but it wouldn’t work, “don’t mess with me Spence, what was it?”

He let out the breath he had been holding, “it’s two small vials of dilaudid. I have no idea why anyone would send this to me but for some reason I can’t stop looking at them.”

Derek’s heart seized up in his chest. Fear and anger building up inside him. That one word had done so much damage in their past that to even hear it, made him want to throw up or attack something. He had hoped never to hear that word again.

“Spence, listen to me very carefully. I want you to put it back in the box and leave it alone until I get there. Do you understand?”

“I already put it back Derek, why don’t you tell me what's going on.”

Derek looked at Hotch for something. What, he wasn’t sure. Comfort or maybe he hoped to see anger on the older mans face as well but Hotch hadn’t heard that part of the conversation yet. He just looked at Derek with that stern look, waiting patiently for the news.

“Just leave it alone baby. I will be there in a few minutes.” Derek tried to sound as calm as he had before but it was really hard when nothing but fear ran through his blood. He knew this just had to be connected to whoever it was trying to hack into that file Hotch had encrypted. Nothing else made sense and no one else knew of his drug addiction, not even their team.

“You’re coming here because someone sent me drugs? How do we even know that it wasn’t sent by mistake.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “baby, it wasn’t a mistake and I will explain the second I get there but please just listen to me. Leave it alone and pack a bag, I’m coming right over and then we are gonna stay at my place for a little while.”

“Your place, Derek what the hell..”

But Derek cut him off, already having wasted enough time trying to explain, “just do it Spence, please. I’ll see you soon.”

Derek hung up the phone and attached it back at his belt before turning to Hotch. “I know you said those guys didn’t have his address but I think we were wrong.”

Hotch furrowed his brow, trying to read every facial tick he could before Derek realized what he was doing and shut him out. He was almost as good as Hotch was at hiding his facial expressions, “and why is that?”

“Because, someone just sent him two vials of dilaudid.” His voice trembled at the last word, memories of finding Reid half dead in a hotel bathroom during one of their cases flooded his mind. Making his knees week and his gut curl in disgust and worry.

Hotch’s face fell for a split second before those walls came back up to hide his emotions, “we need to move him now, he doesn’t remember that he did them but I bet the urge is still there.”

Derek nodded curtly, not wanting to tell Hotch what Reid had said but it was important information “it is, he already said he was drawn to them but didn’t know why. Hotch, we can’t let anything happen to him.”

Hotch nodded and grabbed his gun from the left drawer of his desk. He checked it once before strapping it to his waist, “we need to go now, call Garcia from the car. The second he is moved, we must tell the team what is going on. This has gone further that I wanted it to go but we need their help.”

Derek nodded and grabbed the keys to his truck, his hands shaking the whole time, even as he tried to play it off. The last thing he needed to do was loose his shit right now. Spencer needed him to stay focused, if he couldn’t help himself, it was up to Derek to do so,  
“let’s go then, before something happens. He takes that stuff, even a little bit, and he is gonna be hooked again.”

“We won’t let that happen Morgan. Let’s go.”

**  
Spencer clicked his phone shut after Derek pretty much told him what to do and hung up on him. He had never heard his voice that way before, more alert and fully of worry. It was making the pit in his stomach that much worse. The moment he opened the box and held the two vials in the palm of his hand, his entire body changed. Spencer began to sweat, his hands shook and the veins in his arms began to burn. 

He tossed his phone next to him on the couch and let the vials slip back into the small box. He knew that Derek would be there soon and for some reason he was dreading it and welcoming it at the same time. Something deep down inside told him that he should be ashamed, he should feel guilty. The other part of him felt like a victim, someone that should be pitied. It confused him more than he was comfortable with. 

It seemed like hours passed by, when really it was only moments. His eyes kept darting back to the drugs. His foot began to tap and annoying sound on the hard wood floor beneath his feet, his palms dripping sweat as he tried to rub them off on the rough material of his jeans. Sitting there wasn’t helping take his mind off it, if anything, those drugs were the only thing he could think about.

He groaned and got to his feet, trying his best to keep his eyes off the table. Spencer moved across the floor quickly, passing the front door before walking into the kitchen, then over by the cracked window. He could feel the cold breeze on his skin and it just made him sweat even more. 

There was a loud knock on the door but it seemed very far away. It was only a shadow of the sound it should have been. Like he was hearing it from deep under the water, instead of three feet to his left. Spencer ran his hands over his face and into his hair, where he tugged slightly, trying to pull himself together but it wasn’t working. Something was sucking him down further under the “water”. 

The loud knocking came again, followed by what Spencer could only hope was Derek’s deep and demanding voice. The sound triggered something deep inside him and he began to wade his way away from the water. To pull himself out and be able to answer Derek when he spoke again. His feet began to move on their own, taking him to the door but before he could get there and open it, the door busted open, almost taking it to the ground was a very pissed off looking Derek and another guy. Both of them had their guns up and at the ready. 

Derek’s eyes went wide when his gun was directed towards Spencer. He took a deep breath and jerked the gun away, pointing it more at the ground. He still wasn’t comfortable putting it away. He assessed Spencer, seeing him looking a little pale and freaked out but otherwise unharmed. His eyes were drawn to the table and that little box of poison that was waiting for him. 

“You okay?” Derek asked, looking around the room as if someone would jump out and surprise all of them. When Spencer didn’t answer him, Derek trained his eyes back on his pretty boy. “Spencer, answer me.” Again, nothing happened. Spencer continued to look at him, eyes wide and a little dry, as if he was begging for someone to answer his unspoken question.

Derek nodded at Hotch and put his gun away to walk towards him slowly. His hands held out in front of him, to show Spencer that he meant no harm. “Baby, you need to answer me…” He spoke softly, each step taking him closer. Derek stopped in front of him, eyes trained on his perfectly sculpted face, waiting for an answer. He lifted his hands up and slowly cupped Spencers face, trying to get those honey colored eyes trained on him. He looked so lost and empty.

“Baby, it’s Derek. Come back to me..” Derek whispered, very aware that Hotch was watching his every move. Profiling him from across the room but that didn’t matter to him right now. He needed to get to Spencer, to bring him back. The moment Derek’s hands touched 

Spencer’s face, those eyes dilated and met his own brown ones.

“There he is, talk to me Reid.” Derek prompted, all he wanted was to hear that smooth voice.

“Derek?” Spencer asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Yeah, baby. I’m right here…everything is fine.” Derek stepped in closer, allowing Spencer to feel his body lightly touching his own.

“I don’t understand what’s happening right now. I feel weird, like I’m under water and sinking fast. I can hear you but I can’t reach you, it won’t let me touch you Derek!” His voice cracked at the end, the pitch three times higher than it normally was.

Derek could tell he was cracking, freaking out about something he didn’t understand and Derek needed to ground him, to bring him back. “Shhh, easy baby. I’m right here, just listen to my voice and come back to me. Everything is fine, I won’t let anything hurt you.”

Spencer could hear his voice becoming clearer and clearer by the second. The only thing he could do was stare into those big brown eyes and hope that Derek kept his promise and didn’t let anything hurt him. He had dropped his guard completely and was trusting Derek to take over.

Derek could see Spencer coming back, with each word he was getting through to him. “That’s it, don’t worry. Just come back to me, okay?”

Spencer never broke eye contact and nodded his head. His hands moving of their own accord to reach out and grab Derek around the waist with a death grip on his shirt. He knew if he ever let go he would be lost, lost inside his own mind with nothing to ground him and pull him back.

“I can hear you again Der, it’s helping, this is helping.” Spencer did his best to smile but it felt foreign to him. 

Derek smiled and looked back at Hotch who still wore that same old stern look. Hotch was worried but he seemed more perplexed by the way that they spoke to each other. Derek didn’t have the words or energy to explain how this happened, him and Reid. It just did and he loved it and wasn’t going to change it, or justify it to anyone. He gave Hotch a tight smile in hopes to reassure him. 

“Morgan, it doesn’t look like anyone was inside. I think he is in shock, he doesn’t know why but his body remembers and is reacting to it. We need to get those out of here and return to the office, the rest of the team needs to know.”

Derek nodded and pulled Spencer closer to him so he could feel the death grip of his hands loosen enough to circle his waist, “I know, take them. I’ll stay here with him until he calms down enough to head to my place.”

Hotch nodded and strapped his gun back onto his belt, those brown eyes still as sharp as ever. Looking around for any signs of a threat and he would be back at 100% ready to fire that weapon. Satisfied for the moment, he stepped forward and scooped up the drugs, tucking them into his pocket before giving Morgan one more nod. He stepped out and shut the door behind him.

Derek turned his attention back to Spencer. He had his head rested on Derek’s chest, nuzzling it softly and speaking very quietly to himself. Derek took a deep breath and let his own arms circle him, bringing him even closer. He nuzzled the top of Spencer’s head, taking in his sent. He had clearly showered after he left earlier but he could still smell his natural smell behind all the soap and shampoo he had used. He would never be able to get that smell out of him mind now, it was all just Spencer.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I acted that way.” Spencer spoke softly, not moving his head from where it rested on Derek’s chest. Instead he held on tighter, grabbing a fist full of his shirt and tried to pull it over his eyes.

“I know baby. I will tell you why but we shouldn’t do it here. We need to head to my house.” Derek spoke quietly, one of his hands smoothing Spencer’s dark hair from his eyes.

“Why not here?”

He exhaled slowly, trying to get the rest of the adrenaline out of his system, “because whoever sent that did it for a reason, not a good reason. They know where you live and I don’t like that, you should be somewhere safe. With me.”

“I feel safe right now.” Spencer said quietly.

Derek smiled and gently tugged on his hair until Spencer’s face moved away from his chest and he could look him in the eyes, getting lost all his own by the color of them and what they promised in the future. He never wanted that look to leave. “I always want you to feel that way and I’m happy you do. But we still need to go, do you want to pack a few things or just use some of my stuff?”

Spencer glanced away, trying to think about what Derek had said. “Yeah, I want to take a few things. Just give me a second.”

Derek nodded and reluctantly let Spencer move away, watching him slow walk into his bedroom. The door remained open but only slightly. This gave Derek enough time to get his own shit together. He had been close to panic when this had happened. Not giving himself enough time before he left to get his act together, just running purely on adrenaline and fear. He walked slowly around the room, locking the open window and making sure to pull all the curtains in place. 

Last was the light that was in the corner by the window, he clicked it off and gently grabbed a piece of the curtain and pulled it aside. He didn’t know what he expected to see out there, guys wearing all black, standing by a suspicious car peering into the window. Well, there wasn’t any of that. Just the empty street, barely lit from the morning sun. Frost still dusted the tops of many cars parked on the street. He let out a breath and felt his whole body relax.

About ten minutes had passed and Spencer still hadn’t come out. Derek walked to the door and let his knuckles tap gently against it as he pushed it open. He found Spencer just sitting on the edge of the bed, an empty bag laying useless on the foot of the bed. Derek walked in and stood directly in front of Spencer before speaking.

“Spencer, look at me.” It wasn’t a request, but a command. 

Spencer’s eyes flicked upwards, not quite as wide as when he arrived but a little wider than when they had been holding each other only moments ago. He was loosing himself again. 

“Just leave your stuff, I have plenty you can use.” Again it wasn’t a request. Derek watched as Spencer nodded slowly, still not moving from his spot on the edge of the bed. “We need to leave now baby, come on.”

“I want to know what's going on.”

Derek shook his head and held his hand out, “not now, come on.”

But Spencer was persistent, “no Derek, I need to know why I feel this way.”

The longer they remained in his apartment, the more anxious Derek got. He knew that at any time, whoever was doing this could just show up or make another move on Spencer. Sure, he had his gun but he would never be able to focus with Spencer in the room. Too many variables, too many different ways for Spencer to get hurt. They needed to leave now, like right now.

“I will tell you whatever you need to know but not here Spencer. They know where you live and next time the “gift” could be a bomb or something. Please, let’s go.”

Spencer pushed his hand away and stood up. Quickly resuming his pacing, “I’m not a child Derek, whatever it is, I can handle it.”

He was getting angrier by the second and he didn’t want to take it out on Spencer, “I know you’re not a child Reid but it’s not safe here.”

“Why not!?” Spencer screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes filling with tears and the fear and want very clear on his face. His body wanted those drugs again. It didn’t care if Spencer gave consent or remembered why he stopped using them, his body needed them like he and Spencer needed oxygen to breathe.

Derek knew there was only one way to end this here and now, so they would be able to leave. He didn’t want to do it but Spencer was beyond reason at this point. Derek kicked his leg back hard so it connected with the bedroom door and slammed shut making Spencer jump. 

“You have two choices here Spence, one, you can pack a bag and walk out of here with me. Or two, you can scream again and I will throw you over my shoulder and march you out of here without your stuff. Your choice.”

Spencer looked at him like he grew a second head, “you wouldn’t..”

Derek gave a long, slow smile that reached both ears, “don’t push me pretty boy, I already gave you the choices.”

But Spencer made no move to do anything. Just crossed his tattooed arms across his chest and stood his ground. Derek gave another smile before walking up to him. Making sure to use every muscle in his body to make himself seem more imposing. Not that it took much, he was a big guy compared to Spencer and didn’t need much help to seem menacing. 

Something passed over Spencer’s eyes, fear of what was to come or excitement. But he stood his ground, knowing that Derek had to be bluffing when he gave him the options. But he kept coming, the large muscles of his arms and shoulders making him look twice his normal size.

“Derek, don’t.”

He chuckled darkly, giving his lips a long, slow lick and watching as Spencer’s eyes tracked the movement, “I warned you pretty boy, now it’s my choice.” He didn’t give Spencer any time to react, he bent quickly at the waist to heave Spencer’s tall form over his left shoulder. Holding the back of his knees so he didn’t slide off while his other hand came down hard against his ass in a slap that echoed through the room.

“Derek! Let me down!!” Spencer whined, trying to wiggle out of his strong hold.

“Nope, tired of playing cat and mouse Reid, we do this my way.” He said sharply before heading for the front door with Spencer moving as much as he could to try and get away but Derek held on tighter. His other hand come down hard against Spencer’s ass in a loud slap.

“Derek, let me down!” Spencer whined, testing to see how far his boundaries went. He had no idea if it would work against Derek but he had to try.

Derek smiled, he knew exactly what he was doing. Spencer was trying to use everything he had to try and get away. “Not gonna work pretty boy, just enjoy the free ride and we’ll be home soon enough.”

**  
“Did you deliver the package?” 

“Yes, sir. I made sure to stay until I knew he got it.”

A dark smile crept over his face, “good, it took us a long time to find him but we are going to make him pay for what our brothers went through.”

Unlike his boss, he didn’t smile. Yes, it had taken them over two years to locate the right guy but nothing about him was the same. From his looks to the way he moved and spoke, and he knew that he no longer used the drugs. Something was just off and his boss was to blind with hate to see it. That made it even more dangerous.

“You do realize that he still keeps FBI company…right?”

His boss nodded, “do not worry over those agents. It took them this long to realize we were coming after him. While they play catch up, we will take him from right under their noses.” 

But that bad feeling, the one that settles in your gut until its too late to realize it. The one that keeps you awake at night, that haunts your dreams. The urge to cut and run was strong but for his brothers, he would stand his ground. But unlike his boss, he would give those agents a little more credit.

“You know they are planning on moving him now that we made our first move.”

“That’s exactly what I want them to do. I already know everything about his former team, their families and their places of residence. 

That won’t be an issue, just leave the hard stuff to me. You worry too much old friend.”

“I worry because half our family is in jail because of that bastard. We only have one shot at this. If anything goes wrong, we are all dead or right back in jail.”

He flicked his lighter and it roared to life, burning the tip of his cigarette until an orange glow illuminated the small space right outside of Reid’s apartment. He took a long drag and held it for as long as he could before he exhaled, “we will never go back to jail my friend. We will finish this once and for all. To get to him, we must go through Spencer Reid. The other one, the boss, is untouchable for now. We need to lower his guard around himself.”

“And how do we do that again?”

“We make him worry so much over Spencer Reid that he doesn’t think about his own safety. He is also responsible for what happened, he made it possible for them to get thrown into jail and for that he will also pay.”

He let the curtain pull back into place as he watched their target and his darker friend move out of the apartment building and out into the street. They got into a standard issue government SUV. He palmed his keys and headed for the door, “you better be right about this or it’s us who will pay the price.”


	15. THE TRUTH

Ghosts  
Chapter Fifteen

Hotch had called J.J. from his car and told her to get herself and the rest of the team back to the BAU. She, as always, had to try and pry information out of him but this time her charms didn't work. He was as tight lipped as he ever would be. He wasn't looking forward to breaking the news to the rest of the team, he was pretty sure Dave already had an idea and J.J...well she was persistent. Nothing could slip past her, even with this. She knew, deep inside somewhere, she knew what they were hiding.

He pulled up and quickly made his way upstairs. The drugs tucked away in the pocket of his coat. It wasn't lost on him why Spencer was being targeted. It was mostly his fault and Spencer's but now Derek was involved and they were about to involve the rest of the team. Speaking of Derek, he couldn't believe how he had been with Spencer. It was like they were a couple, or had been for years. He knew things between them were good when Spencer still worked at the FBI but had they been more than that before, and was Derek trying to recreate it? Too many questions but now was no the time.

The team sat in the BAU briefing room and Hotch stopped just short of the door. He knew at least J.J. would be angry at him, Garcia would probably just cry some more, even though she was already in the loop. The others..well they might demand to see him just to make sure it's real. It wasn't a lie when they refered Spencer as the heart of the team.

Hotch walked inside and closed the door. J.J. was glaring at him, something she hade the right to do. Garcia just gave him a small smile, he had texted her on the way over to get her ready for the blow back. The others, they just seemed worried. It was all over their faces and he wished, more than anything, was to bring them good news. This, as the news would be semi good, wasn't actual good news in the sense of the word.

"Thank you all for coming in so late, but this couldn't wait."

"What's going on Aaron?" Dave asked, hands grasped on his stomach.

"What I am about to say isn't easy. It won't be easy for you to hear or understand either. Three years ago, I made a vital choice that affected this team. I know that I told you that Reid was transfered to a different unit after his accident. While it's true that he had some memory issues, it was far greater than that."

He gave them a moment to take in that first piece of information. J.J. was full on glaring at him now. Dave, again didn't seem shocked by this.

"The actual truth was that Spencer had a major relapse. It was so bad that he went looking for a fix and ended up in a bad deal. He stole drugs and vanished without paying. After that, his memory worsened. He couldn't remember anything, or who he should avoid, like those dealers. Well, they came looking for him, they tried to kill him."

Garcia gasped, "oh, no!"

He realized that she hadn't been privy to every detail, "I found him and arrested them, but he didn't even know who I was or why he needed my help. He wasn't safe. So I made up a lie, I got him out. I was afraid for his life because he couldn't be."

Dave spoke first, "well I won't say I'm surprised," he smirked at Hotch, "but even with the lie, it sounds like you did the right thing by him."

Hotch gave a small smile of gratitude, leave it to Dave to try and smooth it out before shit hit the fan, "I believe that I did. I know it was wrong not to tell you but it was for his own safety, just like with Emily. "

Everyone nodded in agreement, even J.J. They could feel that loss still, even though Emily was alive and well, she wasn't with them anymore.

"I called you here tonight because somehow, call it fate if you will, Derek ran into him. He didn't know any of this either, which is why we were arguing the other day. But Spencer's memory did not return as I hoped it would." He took a breath, trying to get it all out before shit hit the fan, "but it seems like someone is out for him again. I know it's not the men I arrested, I made sure they went away for a long time for trying to kill an FBI agent. No, but it could be someone in their immediate circle."

"Why are you telling us this now Hotch? J.J. questioned coldly, a glare still on her face but it was laced with worry rather than pure anger.

"It appears that someone is trying to get him. I don't know if it's to maim or kill but they sent him two vials of dilaudid."

There was a collective gasp around the room. Spencer's habit, when he worked here, had gotten bad. To the point where it risked his life. This was serious and he knew by just one look at Spencer that the urge to do it still lay inside of him, just dormant because his mind couldn't remember what his body really needed.

"They are doing this because of a bad drug deal that happened over three years ago, but why?" Alex Blake asked.

"I haven't the faintest idea. If anything were to occur, I thought it would be in the first few months after the arrest. So, I kept close ties to Spencer, without his knowledge but nothing happened so I figured he was in the clear. I was wrong."

"Where is he now Aaron? He probably shouldn't be alone until we figure this out."

"He is with Morgan. They are getting a bag ready for him and heading to one of Derek's properties."

"But those are matters of public record Hotch, anyone could access them." J.J. spat like he was new at this instead of a seasoned agent.

"I know, but Derek has one property that he kept for himself, aside from his usual home address. Only he and I know where it is. Reid will be safe there until we can figure this out." He paused for a moment, he expected more anger from them, "not that I'm not impressed with how well you are handling this, but I expected more anger."

Dave stood and laid a hand on his shoulder, "we know why you did this, just like we did with Emily. And we are a little upset that you couldn't trust us but we know that the less people that knew about it, the safer he would be. " 

Hotch gave a tight lipped smile, trying not to let his emotions cloud his face, "thank you."

"Now, let's go get our boy genius back huh?" Dave said with a smile, that smile and the confidence he produced made everyone else smile.. Maybe everything would turn out all right in the end.

**

The apartment was empty when he arrived. The cell phone signal they had been tracking said that he was still inside. Gino snarled at the empty room, he knew this was a waste of time. He quickly scanned through the room, finding it empty of anyone. Gino pulled back his jacket and tucked his gun back into the shoulder holster. He paced the room, not wanting to call Salvatore to tell him that his plan was a dud. That would not go over well.

His phone rang before he could get a chance to do much of anything. His boss was not a patient man by any means. He jerked it from his pocket and flicked it open, "ciao."

"Is it finished?"

"No boss, it's not. He isn't here."

Salvatore growled into the phone, speaking in fast Italian, "Rocco said he was there. He assured me that his cell phone signal was coming from inside the apartment."

Dino looked around the room quickly and there it was, the kid's cell phone sitting plain as day on the counter top, "it's here boss, but he isn't. They got to him before we could." He fought the urge to snap at him through the phone but that wasn't in the cards. He made that mistake once before, and he only had one ear to prove it. 

"Figlio di puttana!! (son of a bitch), Salvatore swore into the phone.

Dino smiled, he liked that things weren't going according to 'his' plan. Maybe next time he would take care of loose ends a lot faster, "what do you want me to do boss?"

"We need to scare them. Really get them afraid, blow it up."

"Col cavolo! (No way), I can't just blow it up boss. He isn't here and probably isn't coming back."

The phone got dead quiet for a few seconds before he spoke, "do not question me again son, we already did this before and it didn't end well for you. Do what I say, or it's your ass."

The phone clicked dead and Dino was left standing in the empty apartment. His boss had a bad habit of trying to blow everything up like it was still the old days. This kid, it was a mistake trying to get him now. With the FBI on their asses. it just wasn't worth it. But either was saying no to Don Salvatore. So he did what he was told, he went down to his car and got 'the bag' he needed. He put charges around the front door, enough to kill at least the occupants of the apartment and injure some of the neighbors. 

That's why he had been chosen by Salvatore. He knew how to get the job right. Dino carefully locked the door and shut it without making a sound. The next person to open it, would be the last.

**

Morgan unlocked both locks on his door and opened it. Darkness greeted them as he stepped in first, gun already drawn. He knew it was probably him just over reacting but nothing else would do when it came to Spencer. No one else aside from Hotch knew about this place. Not even Garcia. He kept it that way on purpose and now it would come in handy. The house was dead silent and he tucked his gun back onto his belt and motioned for Spencer to step inside, then locked it up tight behind them.

"Wow, this place is amazing. Better than your other one." He smiled, teasing him, "why don't you live here instead?"

Derek shrugged, "I like my place, I guess this one is more for retirement or something like this. It's safe here, just me and my boss know about it." Derek put his hand on Spencer's lower back and guided him through the hallway and towards the kitchen. What they needed was a drink, preferably alcohol but he needed to stay alert.

"Safe from what? You still haven't said anything."

Derek sighed heavily and pulled Spencer close, the last thing he wanted to do was make Spencer remember his past, his addiction. Like somehow if his mind would remember, then his need for the drugs would come back in full force. Having been clean for over three years, all gone, down the drain.

"It's part of what you don't remember. Yes we used to work together, that much you know. But what you don't know is, that you had a pretty serious case before the memory loss. During that case, you developed a drug addiction."

Spencer tilted his head, trying to remember but couldn't get there. What he could almost remember was the urge. The burning urge to loose himself in it. He had felt it since before he could remember and it was always lurking under his skin. 

"To dilaudid?"

Derek nodded and leaned forward to press their foreheads together. He could feel Spencer taking a deep sigh and he mimicked the movement. He couldn't say how right it felt to be here with him, just the two of them. Even under the circumstances, "you still feel it, don't you?"

Spencer nodded, "I feel it every day, something. I wasn't sure what but now that you told me I know. Are you sure? I don't feel like the type of person who would do hard drugs like that."

"And you do the easy ones?" Derek asked, not judging but trying to understand.

"I have before, nothing hard like that though. I don't like the distant feeling the hard stuff can give you."

Derek started to rub his lower back in small circles, feeling the studs in his back, "like what?"

"Weed mostly, X a few times. I love how it makes me feel, happy and relaxed. I love feeling blissed out. But it's been awhile since I've done anything."

"You were out looking for a dealer and ended up stealing their stuff. You ran from them. And from what my boss has told me, they were new up and comers. Low on the totem pole but they belonged to someone a lot higher up."

Spencer chuckled nervously, "what, like the mob or something?"

Derek gave a slight nod, "Hotch thought it was connected but there was no proof. Those guys are still in jail and aren't talking."

"How did they get in jail?"

"Hotch found you kid, he knew they would try something. He got them each with over 15 years for trying to kill an FBI agent. But someone in their crew is trying to get payback. We came here because it's safer for you."

"I hate that I don't remember." 

Derek ran his hands up his back until he could tangle his hands into his dark hair, he could see the sadness in his eyes, under that confident front. He just wished the kid could remember, "hey, don't worry baby boy, we will figure this out. I won't let anything happen to you. You know that right?"

Spencer leaned a little bit forward until their lips were barely touching, "I believe that you won't let anything happen to me, but I'm not so sure on us figuring it out."

"No us kid, me and the team. You aren't leaving my house until this is finished."

"You can't do that, you can't think I'm just going to sit here while you go out and find them. If they want me, nothing is going to stop them. Not even you. But I can help, I really can."

Derek just pulled him in by his neck, kissing him softly. Spencer gasped a surprise into his mouth, but opened wider and gave him more access. They kissed like that until it became need driven, not a single thought in the world, other than pulling back to take a breath, "please stay here baby. I can't focus if I know you are in danger. Please, just stay?"

Spencer was half drunk on lost and lost the rest of his mind so he regretted it the moment he nodded in agreement, "fine but if anything happens to you and I'm stuck here.."

"Nothing will happen to me because my team won't let it. I won't let it."

Spencer leaned forward again for another kiss, pressing his body as tightly to his as he could, "show me to your room."

**

J.J. stared up at the top floor of Spencer's apartment. She could remember the last time she came here. It was for his birthday and they had thrown him a party. She smiled, remembering the large, child like smile on his own face. He didn't understand why they made his birthday a big deal and it broke her heart to hear it, he hadn't had a lot of of people around for his birthday. Now she was here to secure the place, plant a few cameras in case anything or anyone showed up.

A few of the doors opened on the way up to Spencer's door, nosey neighbors looking out their doors to see what was going on. It was hardly a private place but this was ridiculous. She stopped at the door and produced the key that Derek had given Hotch and he had given it to her. 

She knew Hotch had been lying about something. It was too obvious not to know. The others, they just didn't question him and she couldn't understand it. Spencer was their family, her family and she had the right to know what had happened. Hell, she was half the reason Spencer was able to climb out of his drug hole. She had stayed with him when Emily had "died". 

But on the other hand, she couldn't fault Hotch's reasoning. They, she and Hotch had done the same thing when they had to fake Emily's death. No, Spencer hadn't died but keeping the fact that he lost his entire memory from them, or that he was wanted by drug dealers? They all had the right to know and she wasn't going to forgive so easily.

J.J. pushed the key in and heard a small click, she knew what it was just from the sound but didn't have the time to react before the bomb when off. The last thing she though of, was seeing that sweet smile of Spencer's before it all went dark.


	16. FINALLY

Ghosts  
Chapter Sixteen

Hotch was worried. He had sent J.J. to Reid's place over an hour ago and she hadn't checked in with him, not once. He could almost bet that everything was fine and that she was just too angry to call him back or answer. As immature as that sounded, it was a reasonable assumption. So, Hotch took up pacing the briefing room as a way to pass the time. From the door, to the plasma TV, around to the row of white boards, once around the table, then back to the door. When he looked up, Dave was standing there.

"She hasn't called in yet?"

Hotch shook his head, "maybe she just doesn't want to speak with me."

"Other times, maybe. But now? When it has everything to do with Reid's safety? She wouldn't run that risk."

"I thought so too, but it shouldn't be taking her this long." Hotch looked at his quiet phone, he had, had a death grip on it since she left.

Dave pulled out his own phone and tried to call her, giving Hotch a positive look. But when he just her voicemail, his smile dropped, "this isn't like her Aaron."

Hotch nodded and they both walked quickly to Garcia's lair. He punched in the code and she jumped right out of her chair, "Hotch!"

"Garcia, I need you to locate where J.J. is, right now."

Penelope shook off the shock and turned back to her screens. Hands moving at the speed of light. She wasn't sure why they didn't just call her but now wasn't the time for stupid questions. J.J.'s signal came up right where it should have been, at Reid's place.

"Sir, it says she is still at Reid's place," she pointed to the little red J.J. dot.

Hotch took a deep breath, "then why isn't she answering our calls?"

Penelope started to answer but then the J.J. dot just disappeared, "sir, I just lost her signal."

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked, totally at a loss to what he was seeing on her computers.

"I mean, her cell phone, something must be wrong with it. Maybe it died or something."

Hotch shook his head, "no, she wouldn't just let it die. Something is wrong. We need to go there now. Come on Dave."

With their sirens on, it only took them 10 minutes to get to Reid's apartment. When they pulled up, 6 cop cars, 2 ambulances and a bomb squad truck was outside. Also, the entire building was on fire. The window that would lead to Reid's bedroom was blown out, it looked like a bomb had gone off.

Hotch and Dave exited the SUV, badges already out as they ran to the front. Officers were helping people out of the building, some walking out while others were on stretchers. The officer stopped them two stops short of the door. While they waited, they scanned the crowd looking for long blonde hair, but saw nothing.

"Sorry, but you can't go up there."

Hotch flashed his badge, "we have an agent inside," Hotch barked at him, trying to side step him.

"Then we will find them but the fourth floor is unsafe. We had a bomb go off inside."

When the officer looked away, Dave nodded at Hotch and he went around. Leaving Dave with the screaming officer. He shoved past civilians, past bomb squad and took the flour flights of stairs to Reid's floor. Smoke filled his lungs and clouded his vision. It only worsened when he walked down the hallway, seeing Reid's door splintered to pieces and the surrounding doors knocked down. 

What little he could make out was a flash of leg hidden under the doors. He moved as quickly as he could, through smoke, eyes burning. He moved the door and there she was. Face bloodied, hair still blonde but tinted black. One of her legs was bent at an odd angle, it had to be broken.

Seeing her like this pulled at a heart string, tears welling at the corners. With shaking hands, he touched her neck, hoping for a pulse. He choked out a laugh when he felt it under his finger tips, "don't worry J.J., I'm gonna get you out of here."

He picked her up as softly as possible, one arm tucked under her knees, the other on her back. Hotch craddled her to his chest, standing and doing his best to not fall through the already compromised floor. At the stairs, a bomb squad officer was there to make a path for him and he coughed when he stepped out into the fresh air.

"Medic! We need a medic!!" Hotch yelled as best as he could with a raw, smoke filled voice.

Everyone rushed over all at once. SOmeone took her from him and the next thing he knew, he had an oxygen mask over his face, while Dave talked to the medic. The ambulance with J.J. in it rolled away, and Dave came back to speak with him.

"How you doin?"

Hotch moved the mask, getting a glimpse of a glare from the medic, "I'm fine, this isn't necessary Dave."

"Yes it is Aaron, you inhaled a lot of smoke. Just let him do his job, so we can do ours."

He cracked a smile, "how is J.J.?"

"The other medic said she has a broken leg, wrist and collar bone. They have to remove the splinters of wood from her face, more lacerations all over the rest of her body but she is stable for the moment."

Hotch felt a little green after hearing that, "this has to be connected to Reid, Dave.. They rigged his door to when it opened, it would kill whoever opened it. It was supposed to be for Reid. It's a miracle she didn't die."

"She's strong Aaron. She will make it. What we need to do is get a working profile to help us narrow this down. We need to find these people before this happens again."

"But we are two agents down. We need more people to help Dave. We need to call Emily."

Dave had his phone out already calling Emily at Interpol. They needed to move on this quickly. And he needed to inform Morgan about what happened. Things were getting off to a rocky start.

***

Dino watched very closely to everyone who was able to exit the building. He was looking for Spencer or his FBI friend Derek Morgan. They had gotten more intel on him when he got back to the safe house. They had a snitch that was close to one of the agents in the FBI, not the BAU where Spencer used to work but it was better than nothing. They knew that agent Morgan has a place of residence about 15 miles from Spencer Reid's building. It was close enough that if he showed again, they could track him to the agent's place and get them there if need be.

Person after person left the building but Dino couldn't make out a black man or an over tattooed white guy. Nothing. He knew they left before he rigged the place to blow but he figured they would come back at some point. They missed their chance. If they had moved on the place before Don Salvatore ordered it, he would have been dead months ago. Hacking into the FBI database for his information was not taken lightly. It took that many months to find someone who could do it.

He didn't see the kid or the cop but what he did see was almost as good, if not better. He smiled and got out his cell phone, turning to lean against one of the cars parked outside, when his boss answered he got right to the point, "yeah boss, the kid and the cop aren't here but I have a bigger fish for you."

"Oh yeah, and who's that?"

"Their boss is here, sitting in the back of an ambulance. I am looking at his as we speak."

"No shit! Hhaha, how's that for luck my boy!"

Dino smiled, it was always good when the boss was happy, "you want me to take him out now boss?"

"No no, we need to get to that kid also. We need them both. Might even take out the black cop too for being in our way."

"So what next, you want me to track him?"

Salvatore gave a deep chuckle, "yes boy, go chase their little boss. We need to know where that kid is. When you find out, put a tracking device on the car. I don't want to loose him again."

Dino nodded and walked back to his own car to get ready to drive off when Agent Hotchner moved, "sure thing boss. Call you when I get a location."

"You do that boy, nice work."

Dino smiled as he hung up the phone, Hotchner got up out of the ambulance and walked to a signature black SUV with a man with a goatee. He knew for certain that he was another one of their 'special' team. Maybe they could just take out the entire team, that would be satisfactory for putting their brothers in jail.

**

Derek lead Spencer up the stairs and towards his room. This was it. It was actually going to happen this time. And he couldn't be more nervous. The other times they had been intimate, it had never actually gotten to full blown sex. But this time, he was sure it would happen. Spencer's hand was firm in his own, if he was nervous, he was good at hiding it.

The door opened and Derek lead Spencer inside. Before he could blab about something, Spencer's hands were on him. Smoothing up to grip the muscles in his biceps. His face was blank of any emotions, but his eyes gave him away. Full of every emotion he kept off his face.

Derek put his hands on Spencer's hips, bringing him closer. Spencer gripped the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head. His mouth connected with his skin as soon as he could. Kissing over a scar he got from an UNSUB with a knife. Derek shuddered at the kiss, quickly undoing the buttons of Spencer's shirt so he could peel it off him.

"Baby?"

"Hmm?" Spencer asked, not wanting to take his mouth away from Derek's skin.

"Do you want this? Me?"

Spencer looked up to meet his eyes, "do you even have to ask?"

Derek nodded, "I need to be sure. You haven't said much since we got home."

"I wasn't sure how much you are okay with tonight. Something is different this time, don't you feel it?"

"I do feel it," Derek said, moving his hand to Spencer's lips, smoothing over the snakes bites in his lip, "I feel how alive you are, how alive I am." He leaned down to rub his lips over Spencer's as he continued, "I wanna feel you all over me baby. Until I can't tell where I end and you begin."

"I want that too," Spencer whispered, leaning in to connect their lips. His hands moving all over Derek's soft skin. The kiss was slow and sweet, their tongues tangling together. He could feel Derek's hands sliding down his back, one tap on his thigh and Derek was lifting him up so he could wrap himself around his hips.

Derek walked them to his bed, laying Spencer down before crawling between his legs. His body moved up the bed, chasing Spencer until his head was resting on a pillow. Derek stared down at him, "you are so beautiful baby."

"You're making me blush," Spencer smiled.

Derek smirked, giving his soft lips a kiss, then down his neck to suck on his collar bones. That low while spilling from Spencer's mouth. Next, Derek kissed down to his nipples, biting and sucking until they turned into hard nubs. Spencer's hands went to his head, holding on as he moved lower, leaving hot, open mouthed kisses across his hips.

Spencer watched Derek kiss down his body, those chocolate eyes as dark as night. HIs mouth was on his hips, teasing him, "Derek.."

"Yes, pretty boy?" He licked from hip to hip, tongue dipping into his jeans.

"My pants need to come off, they are in the way."

Derek grinned, "oh are they?" Spencer nodded with a sexy smile, "in the way of what exactly."

"In the way of you sucking my cock."

Derek growled and unbuttoned his jeans and Spencer lifted his body so he could push them off. Spencer's cock was already hard and laying proud against his belly. There was no hesitation as Derek licked from his balls to the head of his cock, swiping away the pre-come. Spencer's loud whine sent satisfaction coursing him. He looked at him writhing on the bed, eyes wide and mouth open. 

"Fuck! God, that feels incredible!"

Derek smiled and lolli popped his head, swirling his tongue around, moving it until he tongued the slit, "I'm happy you like it baby," he moved down so he could lick at his balls, trying it out since it was his first time doing it. But he loved having it done to himself so he thought Spencer might also. 

"Oh yes! Suck on them Derek.." Spencer begged, his eyes wild.

He moved them into his open mouth, sucking on them while he started to stroke his cock. Derek never thought pleasing another man would turn him on so much but he knew it was only because this was Spencer. Derek watched him squirm on the bed, head tilted back as he was almost screaming.

"Baby stop!" He rose up on his elbows, seeing his sac being sucked into Derek's mouth, "God, the way you look right now.." he sucked in a breath, "but you need to stop or I'll come before you fuck me."

That made him stop, releasing his sac and halting his hand on Spencer's cock, "you want me to?"

Spencer nodded quickly, "so fucking much Der," he turned over slowly, putting his bare ass in the air, "don't you want it Derek?"

His mouth watered, this was the first real time actually seeing Spencer's ass. The other time was when Spencer had turned to change. But now? It was right there, all for him. Derek smoothed his hands up Spencer's thighs and up to his ass. Nice and round but tight. Derek straddled his legs and licked up his inner thighs, then kissed his cheeks.

Spencer was trying not to push back and get too excited. Derek had probably never done that before but, oh how much he really wanted it.

Derek saw his reaction, he smiled. He knew what Spencer wanted and he probably thought he hand't done it before. But the kid would be wrong. Derek gripped his cheeks and pulled them apart. He heard Spencer's sharp intake of breath.

"Oh shit!"

Derek grinned and gave his hole a nice long lick. Spencer's taste exploded in his mouth. He tasted fantastic. Derek groaned, gripped his ass harder and at him out the right way. Using his tongue like he would his cock, sticking it inside over and over again until Spencer was trembling and thrusting himself back.

"Oh God, Derek.." Spencer moaned, pushing his ass back onto his tongue, "I can't believe you are doing this, fuck it's so good."

Derek pulled back long enough to talk, "you want me to stop?"

"Don't you dare."

Derek gave his perky ass a hard slap, "good because I have an idea." Derek moved so he was laying flat on his back, reaching over to grab Spencer's thighs, "come ride my face baby."

His whole body swayed at Derek's dirty words but he didn't say no. He moved so he was sitting on Derek's face, reverse. His hands resting on Derek's cut hips. He had a devilish plan in mind, he just needed to wait for the perfect time. Spencer felt him spread his ass once more.

"Grind on my tongue."

He laid his tongue out flat and waited for Spencer to start to start to move. Derek held him wide open as he moved, grinding on his mouth. Those low and sexy moans followed by his usually cursing, made Derek's dick hard as hell. He wiggled his tongue fast, making sure to lick over his balls once or twice.

When he did, Spencer's rhythm faltered, his legs began to shake, "I'll come if you do that again."

Spencer's arms could no longer hold his body up. His his face against Derek's stomach which opened him up even more. If Derek's moan was anything to go by. As he was almost sobbing in pleasure, he quickly unbuttoned Derek's jeans. He pushed them down and started to lick at his cock, Derek moaned and it vibrated against his hole.

Derek was close to snapping. Buried tongue deep in Spencer's ass, while the kid licked at his cock like it was an ice cream cone. Spencer was only able to get about halfway down his cock before he had to pull away, "stop baby."

Spencer stopped, face flushed, "why?'

Derek laughed, "I could do this until we both bust but I'd rather feel you squeezing my cock."

Spencer moved quickly and reached around into Derek's side table, looking for lube. When he found it, he tossed it to Derek, "come stretch me open."

Now came the nervous stomach. He grabbed the bottle and moved up behind him. Kissing the studs in his lower back as he squeezed some onto his fingers, "just tell me if I do it wrong okay?"

"You won't, just do what feels right to you."

Derek nodded and circled his hole with a wet finger. He could hear Spencer give an apprective moan. He was already relaxed and even a little open from his tongue. So his finger slid inside easily. Spencer arched his back and Derek couldn't stop watching as his finger slid in and out. He looked so perfect, "God, you look amazing right now baby."

"I feel amazing like this, give me another one Derek. Please."

He added more lube and let his other finger slide in with his first one. Now Spencer's moan sounded desperate. Derek managed to kick off his jeans and boxers all the way off and moved closer. His cock hard and so so ready, he slid between Spencer's wet cheeks. A groan exploded from his lungs at the same time Spencer spoke.

"Your cock feels so good like this."

Derek's eyes rolled back, grabbing his hips and moving his body forward, "so damn good."

"But not good enough. You need to fuck me, right now."

"I thought you would need more than two fingers."

"I normally do but I can't, no I won't wait anymore."

Derek's body trembled, he was so damn bossy. But fuck was it sexy, "no, let's do this right baby. How many more you need?"

"For you? Hmm, probably two more. You're massive."

Derek smiled wickedly, "will you show me baby?"

Spencer rolled so he was on his back, legs spread wide and grabbed the bottle of lube from Derek, "hold my leg." Derek took his left leg and bent it forward. Spencer let his fingers slip into his hole and pushed three fingers in fast, angling them up to hit his prostate. With Derek holding his leg, he was already more open then normal. HIs back bowed and Derek's eyes went a little wide.

"Damn baby, feel good like that?"

Spencer moaned, "so fucking good but I need you."

Derek couldn't say no this time. It didn't even occur to him to say it. He just moved closer, his cock bumping Spencer's wrist each time he stroked himself, "just one more baby, give me one more and I'll fuck you good."

He whined but moved his legs wider so the 4th and final finger slipped inside. One more and he could have been fisting himself, "fuuuck!!"

Derek growled and kissed up his leg, sucking quickly on his cock before he moved between his legs, seeing all those fingers deep inside his ass, "I could watch this forever pretty boy. You almost fisting yourself right now, the sexiest thing I've ever seen. But I can't wait anymore, not after seeing this. Pull them out, it's my turn."

Spencer grinned and pulled his fingers out and watched Derek stroke his cock as he came closer between his legs. He had never had someone as big as Derek was. He was suddenly happy that Derek made him take all four fingers before they got to this point. He knew he would be sore in the morning even with proper stretching. He knew Derek wanted this as much as him but he had to be sure, just like Derek did earlier.

"You sure?"

"God yes, I don't wanna wait anymore. I need to feel you like this baby."

As soon as Derek moved into place, Spencer grabbed his cock and slid it against himself, "come on Der, you won't hurt me."

Derek moaned and nodded, finally pressing in. His head slipped in with zero effort. His body shuddered at the tightness, Spencer grabbed him behind the neck and pulled him on top, wanting to feel his weight pressing him into the bed. It made Derek's cock slide in deeper.

"Fuck, oh God baby, you are so fucking tight!"

"Just breath Derk, give me more." Spencer whimpered, trying to keep his cool but inside he was a needy mess, "all the way this time."

Derek braced his arms on either side of his body, then he thrusted in. Now, he was fully sheathed inside of him. His arms shook and sweat already covered his body. It was the best feeling in the entire world. So tight and hot, Spencer moaning beneath him, his tight ass gripping him and drawing him in deeper, "Spence..."

"I know, feels fucking amazing."

Derek pulled his hips back, then surged forward. Spencer moaned loudly and gripped his forearms, trying to stay still as he fucked him up the bed. His body sliding on the silky sheets. Long and deep thrusts had his mind in pieces, totally shattered. Derek wound his hands into Spencer's dark hair and pounded into him.

"Too much?" Derek asked, unable to stop if Spencer had said yes. He was too into it, his body on auto pilot. He looked down and watched Spencer's hard cock slide between their bodies. The head wet and leaving streaks of pre-come on their stomachs.

"Not enough!" he moaned, feeling fuller than he ever had before, "need you deeper Derek."

Derek kissed him hard as he pulled his legs up closer to Spencer's face. It was a little deeper but not what he needed. He got up on his knees, grabbed Spencer by the ankles and forced them all the way up to his head, the change was instant, "shit!"

Spencer held his ass open with one hand, the other gripping Derek's thigh, "right there Der!"

He smiled, knowing by how much he was squirming, that Derek had found his prostate. Pounding into it over and over again,, "I'm so close pretty boy, need you to come with me."

Spencer nodded and a sob escaped his lips, "so close, work my cock Derek, please touch me!"

Derek held himself up with Spencer's ankles and moved so his other hand fisted Spencer's cock, moving almost painfully fast but his ass only tightened for him, "God, I can't baby...I'm coming!"

ONe hard thrust into his prostate, plus Derek jerking him hard, then he felt Derek come inside his ass, pouring everything into him. "Oh shit!!" he screamed and came, coating Derek's fist and his own chest with his come.

Totally spent and breathless, Derek let his legs drop back to either side of his body. A fat smile on his face, he leaned down to kiss Spencer, who was wearing a shit eating grin, "I have never, ever, never felt anything so amazing in my entire life."

Spencer blushed, "never ever?"

Derek laughed, "never, ever, ever, never baby," he smoothed his sweat soaked hair back, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Spencer shook his head, "no, you were amazing. You got me close quickly. It was hard not to come too soon."

When Derek laughed, Spencer winced. He slowly pulled out and leaned back enough to see come leaking out of his hole. He missed the feeling of being inside him already. He growled and looked up to see Spencer blush, "wish it wouldn't come out."

"Derek!" Spencer blushed harder, but had a smile on his face.

"I mean it. I want it to stay there." He shimmied down his body and slowly licked the come that had dripped out. But he wanted all of it, "push baby, push it all out."

"Derek?" Spencer questioned, he couldn't heave heard him right. 

"You heard me, let me suck it all out."

He moaned, "fuck, that's sexy." He pushed hard and felt Derek's tongue again.

Derek growled and dipped his head, sucking his own come out of Spencer's ass. It had to have been the dirtiest thing he had ever done with someone before. He kept some in his mouth when he rose up and moved back.Spencer leaned into the kiss and together they kissed, moaning and sharing his come between them.

"Fuck, I'm hard again," Derek smiled, more than eager to go again.

"You have high stamina," Spencer grinned and moved his legs apart again, but a loud ring made him stop.

Derek looked around and found his phone, Garcia. He answered with a smile, "hey baby gir..."

"Derek, someone blew up Spencer's apartment building!"

"WHAT!!?" he moved away from Spencer.

"Yeah, it had a bomb rigged to the door and when J.J. went in..."

His eyes widened and panic set in, "please tell me she is alive baby girl, please tell me."

"Barely. But Hotch wants us all at the BAU, we need to find out who is doing this."

He looked at Spencer and knew he could hear every word. It didn't matter if he knew who J.J. was, he knew of her and Derek could see the terror in his eyes, "but I can't leave him here Garcia."

"I know love, bring him. Hurry up and watch that ass."

Derek ended the call and moved closer to Spencer. His hazel eyes wide and wet, but mostly confused. He was trying to remember but nothing came to him. Derek wrapped him up in his arms, kissing the top of his head. "It's okay baby, she's alive but we need to go."

Spencer nodded, "I'm scared Derek."

He closed his eyes, not wanting to let him go for even half a moment, "I know baby, so am I."


	17. LOCKDOWN

CHAPTER 17- LOCK DOWN

Something was off. From the moment they left the crime scene, he felt it. Someone was watching them. Years as a profiler let him pick up the smallest clues around him. Hotch looked in the rear-view mirror for the second time but saw nothing even remotely suspicious. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

He looked over at Rossi, but if he thought something was wrong, he didn't let it show. Hotch made a quick right turn and kept his eyes on the cars behind them. He noticed the same three cars, made the same turn. He furrowed his brows and made a sharp left turn. This time, only one car followed.

"Uh, Aaron, you remember which was the BAU is, right?"

He nodded, one more left turn just to be sure. The car followed, he had been right. "Yes Dave, I remember. But we are being followed."

Dave looked in the side mirror and not a single car stood out to him, "you sure?"

Hotch nodded, "those turns, the same car made each turn. I felt it at Reid's place. someone was watching us. You didn't feel it?"

Dave shook his head, "no. You 100% sure Aaron? It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know we are going back to the BAU. What would be the point in following us?"

"Maybe hoping we would lead whoever it is back to Reid, maybe."

"Isn't that exactly what we are doing?"

Hotch nodded again, "yes but they can't know he is there. No one but me knows where Derek's place is."

Dave looked back in the mirror. The save SUV was now two cars closer than before, "make this next right, without a blinker, then another immediate right."

Hotch did as Dave asked, ignoring the other cars honking and sure enough, the SUV stayed with them.

Dave sighed, "okay, you're right. Well, they assume Reid isn't there and it's too risky to change the location now. Play it safe, just head to the BAU."

"Call security. If they follow us all the way there, I want a trap in place. They do not get to leave."

Dave nodded and texted a quick message to Garcia, informing her that they had a possible suspect following them. She, of course, freaked out and started setting everything in place so when they arrived, it would be ready.

"Everything is set up," Dave said with a smile. But something was still on his mind. He wasted about five minutes before he asked, "so Reid is going to be there?"

Hotch nodded, turning on the road that would lead to the FBI building, "he is."

"Have you actually seen him? Face to face, I mean."

"Yes, I have."

"And he didn't remember you?"

Hotch shook his head sadly, "not even a flicker of a memory. It was only for a brief moment but nothing."

Dave had been hoping for better news, "aside from the memory loss, how was he?"

Hotch sighed, "he is different. But the same. But I was so happy to finally see him, that I didn't get to talk to him."

"I'm nervous. It's been 3 years Aaron. There are so many things that he missed. So much we all could have done together."

"I know Dave, but we can't change that. All we can do is keep him safe. Then see how or where we all sit after."

He nodded with a sad smile, "I know. So, let's go save our baby genius."  
**

He was angry beyond belief. He had just gotten a call from Rossi saying they were being followed back to the building. Hotch had a plan to trap them in the parking lot, only issue with that was, he and Spencer were in the same lot.

Derek looked all around them. Many cars still spread out around them. No telling if anyone was lurking around but he wasn't taking any chances. Not with Spencer. Without taking his eyes off the perimeter, he reached into the back of the seat and grabbed his bullet proof vest.

"Here, put this on." Derek handed it to him.

"Is this really needed?"

"Yes, Hotch has someone following him here. I'm not taking any chances."

After the vest was in place, Derek palmed his glock and moved around to Spencer's door. He opened it and immediately pulled Spencer to his body. All ready feeling better that he was in reach. They quickly made their way to the elevator that would take them to the first floor, looking all around the entire time.

Spencer had to smile, only danger would make the most deprived mind aroused but he couldn't deny how sexy Derek looked right now. And he loved being close to him, feeling his big hand pushing into his lower back. But now was not the time for anything sexual. The threat of danger was very real.

The elevator opened and Derek let Spencer go in first. Very satisfied that the lot stayed the same but he was worried that the car and Hotch's SUV should have been there all ready. The only time he relaxed, even a fraction, was when the elevator started to move.

"You all right?"

Derek gave a small smile, "just on edge baby. You?"

Spencer leaned into the side of Derek's body, feeling immensely better, "just worried. Wish this was over all ready."

Derek kissed the top of his head, "it will be soon. I promise. You have people that are going to protect you, no matter what."

"That's what worries me. I don't want anyone to get hurt over this. And someone all ready got hurt because of me."

"She was doing her job Spence. But J.J. is strong, she will be fine."

The elevator stopped on the 6th floor and Derek resumed his position. Holding Spencer close to him, gun out and pointed towards the ground. The offices were pretty much empty, but he could hear the clicking of heels on the floor and put his gun away, just as Garcia walked into his view.

She went still, eyes wide and a little watery. She couldn't take her eyes off Spencer, not even to glance at Derek.

He smiled at her, she was such a softie. The mama bear of the group and he could fell Spencer shifting behind him, noticing it was the same woman who walked in on them half naked a few nights ago. He pulled Spencer so he was beside him.

"Uh, Garcia right?"

Those wet eyes got super wide, tears falling down her face, "yes.."

"I know this isn't the time but sorry I was in the way when you had plans with Derek. Had I known," he looked at Derek and blushed, "I would have left way before you saw...what you saw."

Derek gave a little chuckle but inside, he was reliving that moment. Having Spencer half naked on his lap had been wonderful and so worth it.

Garcia chuckled also as she cleaned up her face, "well, not that I minded seeing my two favorite men like THAT, I was a little shocked. But worry not boy wonder, all is forgotten."

Spencer's heart gave a little flutter at the nick name she used and he had a feeling it was normal for her to use it. But he just smiled, still seeing tears in her eyes and she twiddled her thumbs as she looked at him.

He gave a look at Derek. He was smiling sadly at both of them. And each time Garcia looked at Derek, he would shake his head no. She was silently asking for something and Derek didn't think it would be a good idea. But the question didn't need to be spoken, Spencer knew what she wanted.

Spencer gave Derek a small, reassuring smile and stepped up towards her. Fresh tears fell and her smile got bigger as he enveloped her in a shy hug. He could feel her body trembling, her sobs turning into hiccups before finally becoming laughs. It was odd to hug someone you didn't know but she hugged him hard and he knew it was the right choice. Though a little awkward at first, the hug had felt right. He pulled back after a moment and she was forced to let go.

Garcia hiccuped, "I'm so happy you are back."

Spencer returned her kind smile, "thank you, I think I'm happy to be back as well." He looked over to see Derek smiling, tears in the corners of his sparkling eyes.

Derek walked up to him and threw an arm around his shoulders, kissing his temple, "you are amazing, you know that?"

He smiled at the praise, "why's that?"

"Because you just hugged a person you don't remember because she needed it. And she will never forget that. I am so in love yu baby, you have noo idea."

He loved the way Derek said "I love you", it was their own, special way to say it, "well, I'm in love with you more."

The happy moment got shattered by the screaming sound of the alarm. It was only triggered when someone entered the building without proper identification and an access card. And that would only happen if someone where trying to sneak in, unnoticed. Derek knew for sure that the UNSUB or UNSUB's were in the building.  
**

Hotch pulled into the parking lot and saw the vehicle that Derek normally drove. Thank God it was empty but that meant that Reid was in fact here. He glanced into the mirror to see the car parking a few rows down from them. This was it, the moment of truth.

They were given orders by the director to remain in the SUV until the UNSUB's were apprehended. It wasn't a choice he would have made but he understood why it was being done. So, they waited. Knowing that other agents and local police were hiding amongst a few of the cars.

But nothing happened. The car hadn't moved, the UNSUB's never got out and the agents resumed their positions. Hotch looked at Dave, who wore a very grim expression.

"Something isn't right," Hoch said and continued to look around.

"I agree, something should have happened."

They shared a look and both of them opened their doors. Glocks in hand and slowly moved through the sea of cars. Before they made it to the car, the alarm went off.

"Is that the..."

Hotch nodded, "it's the building alarm," he rushed over to the car just to find both seats and the back empty, "someone has entered the building without access."

Dave cursed and the agents emerged from their hiding places and headed towards the building in a dead run, "lock down the building!!"

Hotch pulled out his phone and started to run while he called Derek, when he answered, he spoke quickly, "we lost them. Locking down the buildings now. Keep him safe."  
**  
Derek unholstered his weapon the moment the alarms went off. Garcia gasped and they both moved behind him. His body was tense, arms locked in a solid position as he took aim at the elevators. When his phone rang, he didn't move but Spencer and Garcia jumped like alley cats.

"Yeah? what?! Got it!" He spoke quickly, closing the phone and gripped the gun tighter. This wasn't going how it was supposed to. Security had been focused on the parking lot, that the guards that were supposed to be posted inside the building, weren't there. It was a mess.

"That was Hotch. They lost the UNSUB's and since the alarm went off, we can assume they are somewhere in the building."

Garcia's eyes were wide, "what do we do?"

"They are locking down the building. We need to be somewhere safe," he quickly scanned through every inch of the building in his mind, looking for the safest place, the most secure, "we go to the cave baby girl, let's go."

"Why there?" Spencer asked, falling in behind Derek as he moved forward towards the back of the large room.

Derek made himself go first, checking every room along the way, every dark shadow and corner, "it's the most secure baby. Her office has not one, but two passcode accepted doors."

Garcia moved quickly as they reached her door so she could unlock it, "not to mention security cameras. We can help Hotch locate them."

When the door was opened, Derek all but pushed them inside. Taking one more look before letting both doors click and lock into place. He eased his grip on the gun, letting his shoulders roll and get rid of some of the tension. They were starting to ache from keeping his position for too long.

Garcia made herself busy by running through all the cameras and trying to locate the UNSUB. Derek looked away from the door long enough to see Spencer standing quietly beside him. He looked a little scared but he wasn't panicking, "you okay baby?"

Spencer nodded, "I'm fine, just on edge."

"Yeah, me too. But don't worry, we are safe in here."

He smiled tightly, "I know. Just want this to be over with."

Derek kissed him quickly, "me too."

"Derek!!" Garcia yelled, pointing to the screen.

He moved beside her quickly, looking at what she was pointing at but saw nothing, "what?"

"I just saw one of them. They had black hair, it looked really long and they have a gun."

Derek scanned the screens, "but no face shot?"

"No, nothing. They are moving too fast, almost running."

"What floor baby girl?" He asked, hands back on his gun. He didn't like this. Whoever it was, knew the layout of their building, which wasn't a good sign.

"I shut down all elevator access," she clicked on the key board a few times, "last seen on the 5th floor, just one more to go."

"So, whoever it is, knows what floor we operate on. It won't take long for them to search and figure out where we are hiding."

Spencer just kept quiet, unable to offer any answers or help, so he just stayed out of the way.

They were looking at the cameras on the 6th floor stair way when everything shut off. Someone had cut the power. Now, they were left with no eyes outside and in the dark.

"Oh no, it's out!" Garcia squealed when the emergency generator didn't kick in.

"Yeah, they cut the power baby girl. But the generator should have kicked on, I'm not sure why it hasn't yet."

Garcia huffed, "yes, I'm aware the power is off. But those locks on the door require juice to keep them locked. Without it.."

Realization hit him between the yes, "without it, we are sitting ducks."

Garcia got up from her chair, hands shaking, "what do we do Derek?"

He grabbed her and Spencer and made them crouch down against the opposite wall, "I'm not going to let them trap us in this room," he grabbed his backup gun from his ankle and handed it to Spencer.

His mouth dropped open and he shook his head, refusing to take it, "no way. I can't use that! I don't know how."

Derek lifted Spencer's hand and forced him to take it. He put one hand on the back of his neck and pulled him close, "yes you do," when Spencer started to protest again, he spoke over him, "just listen kid. You are a good shot, even if you don't remember."

"Derek.." now he was starting to panic, mouth going dry and his hands shaking with the weight of the heavy gun in it. It felt totally foreign and he was sure he would end up shooting Derek on accident.

"No, just trust me. I need to see who is out there. You need to stay here and keep you and Garcia alive."

Garcia gasped, "no Derek! You can't go."

"I have to baby girl. I'll be all right but I need to know you two are safe, so please stay here."

They didn't like this at all and Spencer couldn't help but state the obvious, "you won't be able to see out there Derek, what good would it do to go prancing around in the dark."

"My night vision is good love. But you two, do not use any lights. Stay quiet and as low as you can," Derek moved to kiss Garcia's cheek and bring Spencer in for a heated kiss that ended too soon, "do not come looking for me."

"Derek, don't do anything stupid!" Spencer almost growled at him, a death grip on the gun in his hand. He moved from scared to angry in a heart beat.

"I won't pretty boy, just stay here."

Derek waited for them to nod before going back towards the door. He wasn't on board with his plan either but they didn't have a choice. Garcia was right, without the power, the locks were useless. But he wasn't going to be trapped in a 5X10 foot room either. He was going to them, to protect his family.

With a death grip on his glock, he quickly turned the door knob. It opened slowly but nothing happened. It was just dark and quiet, almost too quiet. He scanned the dark space in front of him and he heard it before he saw it, a click. The clicking sound of someone cocking back a gun. But he hadn't been quick enough, the shot sounded and he was clipped in his right arm. The jolt knocking him back a step.

Derek cursed and switched to his left hand. Not as efficient but it would have to do. The right arm was all ready going limp at his die. he could hear another round clearing the chamber and had to move fast. He pulled the trigger three times, shooting into the absolute darkness, hoping he hit what he was aiming at and not a member of his team.

The familiar sound of a body dropping, let him take a breath. His vision went blurry from blood loss. Whoever hit him had most likely hit an artery. Blood was dripping down his arm and his legs buckled, putting him on the ground.

The blood loss didn't affect his hearing, he could hear someone else coming. Steps almost feather light but he could hear them plain as day. He leveled his own gun but his arm was wavering. He tensed but could feel Spencer moving up beside him, arm extended with his own gun in hand..

Just as Spencer was about to fire, the lights clicked on and he had to blink a few times to see if it improved his vision any better. They were now face to face with another gun. Spencer moved to pull the trigger but Derek stopped him.

"Wait!" Derek screamed, hand pushing Spencer's gun away.

"Why?!" Spencer knew he must be half out of it, he had been sitting in the pool of Derek's blood and from the way his arm had wavered, he was hurt pretty bad.

Derek smiled, but the loss of blood was getting to him, he could barely for a sentence and with each blink his eyes got heavier. Spencer's beautiful form going blurry one minute and clear the next, "because..."

"What Derek!??" Spencer screamed, the other gun still pointed in their direction. 

"Because I...." Before he could finish, the darkness swallowed him. He had no idea if this was death but he had known the other person and he knew for sure that Spencer and Garcia would be all right, even if he wasn't.


	18. ONE DOWN, MORE TO GO

Ghosts Ch. 18

Spencer watched as Derek's entire body went limp before he could even finish his sentence. The blood pool at his feet was only getting bigger with each passing moment. The gun, held by this mystery person, slowly dropped. A look of surprise and terror on her face. But the only thing Spencer knew, was that Derek was down and there was a strange woman with a gun in front of them.

He moved quickly, shielding Derek with his own body as he raised his gun once more. This time, his arm was steady and he knew for sure that if had to fire, he wouldn't miss. SPencer made sure to speak very clearly, "drop the gun, now."

The woman didn't move, the gun still in her hand and he gave her one more warning, "drop it now or I'll shoot you. Tell me if I'm lying."

At that time, Garcia rounded the corner. Her face a mask of pain as she saw Derek laying in a pool of his own blood. Spencer had his gun out and pointed at her, "Reid, you can put it down."

"No, Garcia. Go put pressure on Derek's arm. I'm sure the bullet hit an artery and he has approximately 5 minutes before he dies."

Garcia opened her mouth to argue but one look from him and she went to kneel next to Derek, blood soaking into her skirt. She untangled the scarf from around her neck and used it as a pad to try and stop the bleeding.

The woman spoke with her hands visible this time, the gun having been dropped at their feet, right in the middle, "my name is.."

"I don't care what your name is. All I know, is that I am being hunted, my boy friend is dying and I do not know you."

He had to do this. For all he knew, this dark haired woman was the person trying to kill him. Someone had followed the agents into this building and she could be one of them. It was too much of a coincidence that as Hotch was going to arrest them in the parking lot, they were no where to be found.

"Reid, really. She's.."

"NO!" he screamed, gun still pointed at her. He dug into his pocket with his free hand, never taking his eyes off her and dialed 911. They answered on the second ring and he spoke over them, "yes, my name is Doctor Spencer Reid, I have an officer down at 22556 Bureau Parkway. Send an ambulance."

He shut his phone and hoped they arrived on time. If not, this woman would would die. Right now, there was no way to know who exactly shot him.

He almost made a mistake when Hotch rounded the corner. He almost looked away from the woman. And Hotch wasn't alone this time. He was with a man who he could have sworn was Author David Rossi, but adrenaline and fear could make people see things that weren't there. But he knew for sure, that Agent Hotchner was on his side, on Derek's side. His gun was also drawn but faltered when he took in the situation.

Hotch took in the scene in front of him, one UNSUB on the ground, two bullets in him. One in the chest and one right in the middle of his forehead. Next, he saw a pool of blood on the floor with Morgan at it's center, the third shot he heard wasn't in Derek or the UNSUB. Garcia was holding something to stop the bleeding but it wouldn't matter unless he reached the hospital soon. Next was Reid, eyes wild with a gun in his hand, pointing it right at her.

"Reid, you remember who I am?" Hotch asked, just testing to see where his brain was at the moment.

Spencer nodded, "Agent Hotchner, Derek's boss."

Hotch nodded, "good, an ambulance will be here soon, but I need you to drop the weapon."

Spencer shook his head, "Derek trusted me to use this. I hear shots, come out and that guy is dead and my Derek is shot and this woman has a gun on us. For all I know, she shot him."

Hotch moved up to the woman and Spencer's anger turned into confusion, "you all right?"

The woman smiled tightly, "yes, I was briefly informed that he might not remember us, but I guess I'd hope that wasn't the case."

Spencer glanced at Garcia, she gave him a small nod, "who is she? Who are you?" He yelled and pushed the gun into her face.

Hotch held his hands up, "easy Reid.."

She put a hand on Hotch's arm, "no Hotch. It's okay. My name is Emily Prentiss. I'm a friend here. Derek was my partner."

His eyes went wide, he had a tattoo of her name on his back. But she was supposed to be dead. Not aiming a gun at him. Before he could speak, EMT's rushed in, not caring about their little standoff and went right to Derek.

"Help him," he ordered, earning a few glares from the EMT's.

"Reid, please put that down. She's not going to hurt anyone," Hotch tried to reason with him once more, adding guns was never the right way to go.

"She's dead. Emily Prentiss is dead," he said, matter of fact.

Emily smiled sadly, "I was, sort of. My death was faked but by the time I returned, you were gone."

"Why are you here? It's too much of a coincidence for you to be here the day they make a move on me, unless you were in on it."

"Hotch called me after the explosion and I used the jet to get here. I arrived right when they pulled up. I saw them go inside but I no longer have clearance to enter the building, so the alarm went off."

Spencer couldn't deny that she was actually making sense. He looked at Garcia, who gave him a smile, then back to Hotch who nodded. Spencer lowered his gun but did not put it away. The room and everyone in it, seemed to take a big breath of relief.

At some point, a backboard was brought in and the paramedics had lifted Derek on top of it. He was too still. Almost fake looking. It sent a shiver down his spine. Derek was always so full of life, now, he lay still, those dark eyes closed. Shutting him out.

"How is he?" Spencer asked, not letting them leave the room until he got his answer.

"He has lost a lot of blood but is stable, for now. But he needs to go to the hospital."

Spencer nodded and let them pass, close on their heels but Hotch grabbed his arm, "let me go."

"No, there is still someone trying to kill you. We only got one of them."

Spencer raised the hand with the gun in it to make his point, "if Derek is leaving, then so am I and I'm taking this with me."

"It's too dangerous Reid, I can't allow this," Hotch had to try and convince him.

Spencer growled, drawing the attention of everyone in the room, "he goes, I go. Try and stop me."

The room went so quiet, he could almost hear crickets chirping in the back ground. Garcia looked shocked, Emily was smiling and Hotch looked angry but he nodded once and let im pass, "when you find out the identity of the man that shot him, call me."

Hotch tried not to smile, but he couldn't help it. The old Reid was shining through in that moment and it warmed his heart more than he could ever say. He nodded and watched Spencer leave, he turned to the girls and laughed, "well, that went well."

Emily laughed also, "not from where I was standing."

"Did you see his face?" Garcia asked, trying to get the blood off her hands.

"I did. Considering his memory, or lack of, that was a lot to take in and he did what we would have done, what the old Reid would have done."

"What do we do now Hotch?" Garcia asked, tears in her usually bright eyes.

"Our jobs. We find out who this is and why the other UNSUB managed to get away without any of us seeing them. How they got in without triggering the alarm would be a good place to start. Garcia, find out if anyone had a key card stolen in the last few days." She nodded, "we need to make this fast, we are now two agents down."

**

Dino cursed quietly, he still wasn't in the clear. He had barely escaped the building before it was swarming with agents. He hadn't expected the damn alarm to go off like that. It wasn't supposed to. He had snagged the blonde ones access card and it had worked, but someone had still set the alarm off.

He didn't get out unscathed however, he caught one of those bullets in his side. He was lucky Agent Morgan was only able to get off three rounds before his arm got tagged. Dino dug into his jeans, one had holding his side, and dialed Don Salvatore's number. It rang three times before he answered.

"Is it done?" He asked, unconcerned. 

"How dare you send back up without telling me! If I needed help, I would have asked you!" Dino snarled at him.

"You better remember who you are talking to sunny boy. Remember the last time? And I'll send a whole fuckin army if that's what it takes!!"

"You should have told me!"

"Get over it. Now, tell me it's done."

Dino laughed, "no, it's not done. Orlando blew the whole fuckin thing and they were onto us before we even got close to them."

Don Salvatore cursed, "put that little prick on."

"I would if I could. He got popped by Morgan. I got tagged in the ribs and barely got out of there. Only good news is, Orlando managed to get off a shot, got Morgan in the arm."

"How's that good?"

"It was bad. Saw him being taken to the hospital."

Salvatore laughed, "then it wasn't a total loss after all! They are wounded more so now, head to the hospital, take care of the black one first. I'm sure the kid will be there sooner rather than later."

Dino walked to his back up car parked across the road, hand still on his side. He knew it wasn't too bad but it still hurt like a bitch, "will do. Do not send anyone unless you tell me. Orlando blew our chance."

"You're lucky you're my nipote (grandson). If your old man, my own son would have said that, I would have punished him."

"Good thing I'm your favorite then."

Salvatore laughed, "fail me again Dino and there will be consequences."

**

The ambulance ride to the hospital seemed like it took forever. Traffic parted like the red sea, and their path was clear, still it felt like forever. The only thing that made it barrable was the steady beat of Derek's heart on the monitor.

When they finally got to the hospital emergency entrance and Derek was wheeled out, Spencer followed quickly behind him. He could feel someone staring at him, he turned and the hospital staff was looking at him and they were no longer moving. He tensed when a security guard moved up beside him, hand hovering over his gun.

"Is there a problem?" Spencer asked, not liking the feel of the situation.

"Sir, we can't allow you to have a gun in here."

"I'm with the FBI."

The guard gave him an odd look from head to toe, "do you have an ID to verify that?"

Spencer cursed, "not at the moment but I drove in with Agent Moran here, I work with the FBI and am not giving up my gun."

"Unless I see some ID, you are not coming in here with a gun. In fact, I'm going to need to see your permit to even carry that."

"Just call SSA Hotchner and he will verify who I am."

They were wasting time just standing in the hallway, an unconscious Derek on a stretcher. There was no way he was giving it up. There was someone after him and Derek couldn't look after himself at the moment so it was up to him. 

"We can verify that, after you give it to me."

"We are wasting time! He needs medical attention now!" He yelled, his anger all ready at the boiling point.

The guard stepped forward and with one hand out, "sir, calm down please."

"I am calm. Just let me go with him."

The guard shook his head, "give me that gun or I'll be forced to put you under arrest."

Before Spencer could argue, someone grabbed him from behind, their arms trapping his at the small of his back and the gun clattered to the floor. Spencer tried to move, to wiggle free but the unseen guard at his back wasn't letting go. The guard in front of him, picked up his dropped gun and Derek was being wheeled away from him.

That's when he started to panic, he thrashed around and tried to get free, "stop! I told you, I'm with the FBI! This man needs to be guarded!"

"Take it easy sir. None of that is your problem anymore. Agent Morgan will be taken care of, you however are going to jail."

"What, why?!"

"Because you walked into a public hospital with a weapon and refused to give it up," the guard shrugged like it was no big deal.

The guard behind him, quickly snapped a pair of cuffs on him and started backing the way they had come in, "no, please! Someone is after us, he needs to have someone with him."

"Yeah right kid, you should have taken your meds this morning."

Spencer growled, still trying to get away. Now Derek would be alone, at least until the team had gotten to him and he was going to be a sitting duck in a cell. Great..this is just what he needed.

**  
Hours later, Derek woke up in the worst of ways. Every part of his body hurt and the moment he opened his eyes, he slammed them shut. The light directly above him was too bright and made his head pound. Instead of using sight, he focused on what he could hear instead, listening for signs of trouble.

The only thing he heard was an annoying set of beeping sounds, the sound of light breathing somewhere else in the room and his own heart beating. So far, so good. No immediate danger. But something was missing, but he didn't know what or couldn't remember.

The last thing he could recall was being at the BAU and shooting one of the UNSUB's. After that, because of the blood loss, he couldn't remember everything. He could remember Spencer coming to his side...Spencer!!

His eyes flew open and scanned everything around him, looking for his pretty boy but he wasn't there. Derek tried to move but pain shot up the right side of his arm. He looked down and his right arm was in a sling, bandaged from his bicep to his wrist and he couldn't move it. 

His other arm had cords and wires plugged into it. The more he started to panic, the louder the beeping became until one of the alarms went off, making his head pound even more. Derek threw his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes, as one of the nurses came in with a smile on her face.

"Well, it's good to see you awake mister Morgan but you are getting too worked up."

"How long have I been here?" He asked in a rough voice. His voice very raw.

The nurse looked at the watch on her wrist, "uh, going on about three hours now."

His eyes widened, "three hours?!"

"Yes, they brought you in and you were in bad shape."

His entire body ached but he had to know, "how bad?" he asked, unsure why Spencer or the rest of his team wasn't here with him.

She checked the chart at the end of his bed, "major blood loss, the bullet shattered your right Radius and Ulan, those are the bones in your forearm. As soon as the bleeding stops, we are going to put you in a cast for awhile."

He tried to lift his arm and hissed, holding it close to his body, "great, wonderful," he groaned in a sarcastic voice.

The nurse smiled, "it could have been worse. You could have died. You ALMOST did die but they got you here just in time."

He offered a small smile, she was concerned for him but all he could think about was Spencer, "uh, the man who came with me, is he here?"

"He was but security was called and they arrested him."

"What?! Why?" he yelled, making her jump.

"Sir, he came in with a gun and refused to give it to the security guard. He had no ID that said he could have it."

"Shit! He's an FBI agent and someone is hunting us down. I need to get my phone," Derek looked around but didn't see this clothes anywhere.

"He had to ID so they didn't know. And if you use the phone, please keep it down. Your colleague is trying to rest."

Panic surged through him again, thinking that the UNSUB managed to take another of them out. He glanced over and saw a head of blonde hair. Relief swept through him, tears coming to his eyes. It was J.J. Alive and well. Derek just hoped the injuries on her face didn't hurt half as bad as they looked.

"Don't worry," she smiled, "it looks a lot worse. She is just resting, off the ventilators. Even woke up a few times and she's been asking about you."

Derek smiled and wished the beds were closer so he could at least reach over and hold her hand. So they could draw comfort from each other, "she's all though right? No one else is here besides us?"

She nodded, "not exactly. Aside from you and Mrs. Jareau, there is no one else hurt. But you have about five people waiting to see you."

"Can I see them?"

She nodded, "it's close to end of visiting hours but I know they want to see you. I'll send them in."

He nodded and watched her leave. First thing he did was set the bed to where he was sitting up and not laying down all helpless on his back. Then he wiped the tears from his eyes but the hardest thing was not wincing at the pain in his arm.

Derek grinned, seeing Garcia pushing past his nurse and all but climbing on top of him, laying on his hurt arm. But he just gripped her tight and ignored the burning pain. He was just happy to see she was safe.

"Hey baby girl.." he said with a smile, trying not to get all teary again.

"Oh, you scared me," she cried, hiccups coming out every few seconds.

Derek watched as the rest of the team followed in, Hotch, Dave and Emily. All smiling at Garcia half way on top of him, "I know baby, I'm sorry."

"I only forgive you because you're hospital bound. And your poor arm...oh no, your arm! I'm crushing it!"

He laughed as she scrambled off the bed, drying her eyes, make up running down her face, "it's all right Penny. I'm just happy you and the team are safe." He glanced at Hotch, a knowing scowl on his face, "now, will someone please tell me why my pretty boy is in jail?"

"Morgan, he was out of control. Screaming at the entire staff and waving a gun around without any creds. They had no choice," Hotch said flat out, a hit of sympathy in his stern voice.

"Of course he had a gun! We are being hunted, not to mention in our own damn building and Reid's house!" He yelled but lowered his voice as J.J. started to stir in discomfort.

"We know Morgan," Emily spoke up but in a gentle voice, "they know now that he is FBI friendly but it's 4 in the morning and we can't get him out until later."

Derek huffed but hissed as he cracked his elbow on the siding of the bed, "damnit, I don't want him out of our sight. We only got the one UNSUB, we know for sure we have at least one more."

Hotch nodded, "I know, we are still running background on the first UNSUB. Facial recognition, dental and finger prints. I didn't want Garcia there alone and we need to check on you."

Derek started to rip out the IV in his arm when Garcia gasped, "I need to leave."

"No Morgan, your arm is broken in multiple places and the doctor still has to put you in a cast," Dave bit back, moving to hit the nurses call button on the bed remote.

"I've had worse than this before. Please, I need to get to him before they do." Derek pleaded, feeling very dizzy all of a sudden. And he could barely see Hotch hitting the medicine button before cold liquid pumped through his veins.

"Just rest Morgan, one of us will go to Reid, one back to the BAU with Garcia and the other will stay here."

Derek knew he was trying to move, he willed it so but his limbs felt heavy. He could barely keep his eyes open," please Aaron, I need him."

Hotch smiled, "I know Derek, we all do."

His head felt like it weighed a million pounds, "no, I NEED him....I love him.." he started to doze in and out, "my pretty boy..."


	19. ESCAPING

Ghosts Ch.19- ESCAPING

Spencer wasn't sure exactly how long he had been in jail for. He stopped counting at 5 hours, 40 minutes and 35 seconds. Counting was a great way to keep yourself busy, but after loosing count three times, he knew it was useless to continue. It was only a mild distraction.

He couldn't shake the fear he felt. The worry. Derek was hurt, and he was stuck in jail. Which, he realized after a few hours, was his own fault. He hadn't been thinking like a rational human. No, he had been thinking like a loved one.

Hope flared through him when he heard Hotch and Emily's voices about an hour ago. Heated voices. He knew they were there trying to get him out, but it hadn't worked. The officer let Hotch come in for a brief moment and Hotch assured him he would be out in the morning and that Derek had sufficient protection at the hospital. It wasn't what he wanted but it was all he was going to get.

Being locked up, probably for the first time in his life, gave him time to think. Not just think about random things like he normally did, no. This time, he had to try and remember who was after him. He hadn't had much time to do anything but react since leaving his apartment. 

Spencer could remember waking up and not knowing who he was or where he was. He spent the first few hours trying to find out how he woke up in a strange bed, which ended up being his. His ID told him who he was, but not why he couldn't remember why he had lost that information in the first place. Second step he took, was going to see an army of Doctors.

They were able to pull his medical records and it told him he had some head trauma that could have triggered the memory loss. He knew now, that he memory loss was happening before the trauma he suffered at work. Finding the new him after that was most difficult. 

Learning what you favorite foods are, finding out that you can speak over 10 different languages and that you were a Doctor with 3 Phd's. The only thing that kept him going then were the vivid dreams. Dreams of people he never met and of a man with chocolate eyes and a breath taking smile.

Then, he met him. Derek Morgan had walked into his tattoo shop. Those eyes that haunted his every dream, they were real. Was it fate that brought them together? He knew for sure, that if he hadn't walked into his shop, Spencer would have been killed. Those men would have found him and he wouldn't have had Derek or the forgotten knowledge to survive.

Spencer grumbled and ran his fingers through his all ready tousled hair. He replayed the scene at the BAU over and over, this time, he didn't focus on Derek or Emily. He focused on the now dead man. He had medium length brown hair, he looked Italian but only just. No tattoos to jog his memory. Just the face.

He remembered getting a glimpse of his face as he walked by his body. The man had seemed very familiar. Spencer closed his eyes, poking and prodding at his brain. Then it came to him, the guy Derek had shot, had been in that same alley when Spencer went looking to score. Then, he only got a look at the side of his face because the man had been sitting in the car. He had been the dealers getaway driver.

Now that he was getting somewhere, Spencer stood and started to pace. With each step, that night became clearer. Spencer could recall how his veins had felt like he had acid burning through his body. It was the same feeling he had as he looked at those medicine vials a few days earlier at his apartment. The two men, the actual dealers were also Italian but they had know they were new at it. It hadn't been hard for Spencer to pull his gun out and demand what he wanted.

To protect themselves, the dealers g ave him their supply and booked it back to their car, yelling at the driver. One of them had said his name. Spencer's brain was pulsing at this point, exhausted from overstimulation and forgotten memories. But he didn't, he couldn't give up, he just dug deeper. He remember it was an odd name, like a state or a city. Oregon? Omaha? He knew it started with an O.

Spencer smiled as it finally came to him. The drivers name, the man Derek had killed, his name was Orlando. Now that he had a name, he needed to get out, to tell Hotch and Garcia. The name would lead to other names. With one name, they might be able to find out who else was after him. 

Spencer beat his fists against the bars on his cell, creating a rather annoying sound. But it worked, an officer came running back, hand poised on his gun like there had been a riot. When the officer linked eyes and realized it was only him, he scowled.

"Will you just keep it down kid?"

Spencer grimaced at the word, "I need to use a phone."

The officer laughed, "yeah, sure kid. You want a steak dinner with a beer next?"

He rolled his eyes, "it's important you asshole. It's about the people who are after me. Agent Hotchner needs to know."

There was a ding in the front of the building letting whoever was working the desk, know that someone had entered. A bad feeling crept up his spine and he gripped the bars tighter. He couldn't explain the feeling just from hearing a simple dinging sound but he felt it deep in his body.

"Yeah, I'm comin!" the officer yelled.

"Don't go up there."

The officer shot him a very irritated look, "kid, I got a job to do here despite your orders."

It was one of those days when no one listened to him. The officer walked off and Spencer gave the bars a final shake. He could hear the two talking and whoever came in, it sounded like they had an accent. Italian maybe.

"Oh fuck!" He whispered, knowing it could very well be another UNSUB out to get him and this time he had no way out. Spencer looked all around the cell, searching for something, anything that could help him escape or protect himself. But there was nothing.

The officer began to talk again, so he held his breath and sat very still, "oh yeah, his is my only customer tonight. But it's kinda late to get him out, I told the rest of you that earlier."

"Shit, shit, shit!" Spencer chanted to himself, only a select few people would know to come to this jail and look for him. Hotch had all ready made an appearance, whoever this was, wasn't a friend to him. Spencer quickly dug into the pockets of his jeans, finding nothing more than lint.

The only thing he had on him, the only thing the officer let him keep, was his $30 watch. He unhooked it from his wrist and proceeded to quickly take it apart. Most of it was useless but he broke off a piece strong and slim enough to try and Jimmy the locke. He jammed it into the lock on the outside of the door and wiggled it around, never taking his eyes off the entry way.

Spencer knew it only took him moments but it felt like hours to him. But the lock, cheaply made, finally clicked open. Hotch would be back any moment but he would be gone. He needed to let him know why he had left. Spencer pulled out the sharp instrument and swiftly let it scape over the palm of his left hand. Blood pooled instantly and he stood up on the bed and wrote a message on the wall.

"Sure, I have him back here. Let me get the keys Agent Gideon."

Spencer gasped at the name. He knew it from his dreams. Derek had told him all about Jason Gideon and of his very real death. The voices were only getting closer, he rounded the corner and silently opened the side door. He just hoped that Hotch would be able to decipher his message.

**

Just as Hotch was leaving Dave at the hospital with Morgan, his phone rang. He started the SUV and headed up towards the jail. The officer told him to come back around 9 to collect him. Juggling the phone, he picked up on the 6th ring, putting it to his ear before he even looked at the caller ID.

"Hotchner."

"Yes, Agent Hotchner this is officer Marx from holding."

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?" He asked, all ready on his way.

Officer Marx seemed hesitant for a moment before speaking, "we have a situation here sir."

Hotch frowned, "oh, what kind of situation?"

"Well, uh- it seems as though your friend, that smart ass kid, well...he isn't here anymore."

Hotch had switched lanes and almost crashed when he heard that, "what do you mean he isn't there? You told me he wouldn't be able to leave until 9."

"He wasn't. I'm not sure what happened."

Shaking his head, Hotch stepped on the gas, only a few more exits until he would get there, "I'm on my way right now. You'd better have a damn good explanation." He hung up the phone and dialed Garcia.

"Sir Hotchner, how may I help you?"

"Reid is gone. Something happened at the jail. I'm headed there right now."

She gasped, "please tell me they didn't get him!"

"I don't know. I just left the hospital when officer Marx called me. Is Emily still there?"

"Yes sir, getting coffee."

"Good, I'm almost to the jail now. Call Rossi and let him know. I want doubled security at the BAU and at the hospital. I have a bad feeling."

"Yes sir, be safe!"

Hotch hung up the phone and within 5 minutes, he was parking the SUV and power walking to the door. Officer Marx greeted him, with a guilty look on his face. He opened the door for him, eyes cast downwards.

"Explain to me, how my colleague is no longer here." Hotch barked, his stern face going at full force.

"Sir, I'm really not sure. One minute, he and I were talking, then someone came in asking about him and the next minute the door to his cell is open, he's gone and I have a blood message on the wall."

"Who came here?"

Marx showed him the sign in sheet, "another Agent."

Hotch looked at the paper, unable to believe what he was seeing, "this man, he told you his name was Gideon? Agent Gideon?"

"Yes. So I thought you had sent him to collect the kid early and went to get him and he was gone."

Hotch sighed in irritation, "officer Marx, Agent Jason Gideon has been dead for more than two yeas," officer Marx gave him wide eyes and his mouth kept opening and closing with no real answer, "just show me his cell."

Marx still looked a bit shocked but showed him the holding cells. A broken watch lay at the door and drops of blood lead him to see the message he had described.

"Orlando is UNS...?" He read out loud. The blood was thicker and easier to read on the first words, the started to thin out. Obviously he had run out of time. Reid must have heard the name Gideon, knew he was dead and was forced to escape for his own safety. But what did UNS mean?

"You said you spoke to him before this so called Agent arrived, yes?"

Marx nodded, "he was trying to get my attention. Ya know, baning on the bars. So I came back here and he told me he needed to call someone."

Hotch rolled his eyes once more, the man was either small town stupid or just plain clueless, "why did he need a phone?"

"Said he figured something out about the case you were working on or something."

Hotch smiled, despite Marx stupidity, Reid had figured it out. He had remembered something important. The message, this Orlando person had to be involved. Either the UNSUB that escaped or the dead one. That's what UNS meant, he didn't have time to write the whole word 'UNSUB."

"You have surveillance cameras right? Hotch asked, walking back towards the front desk.

Marx nodded, "we sure do."

"Good, I need access to them. If anyone comes back asking about the kid, call me."

Hotch didn't give him time to answer, he quickly redialed Garcia.

"Yes sir!"

"Search the name Orlando. Cross check with anyone in Reid's past and present. Check everything, DMV, birth records, arrest reports. Bring up everything about that arrest 3 years ago."

"On it sir, who is this Orlando?"

"Someone Reid remembered."

Garcia gasped, "as in, his memory came back?!"

"I don't know Garcia but he remembered it so it must be important. This search comes first, before anything else. The sooner we find this Orlando guy, the closer we will be able to end this."

**

Dave clicked his phone closed and looked down at Derek, "that was Emily."

"What did she say?" Derek inquired. Hotch had left to collect Spencer over an hour aga and still they weren't back, something was wrong.

"Something happened at the jail. Spencer isn't there."

Derek rose up on his elbows, "what do you mean he isn't there? Where the fuck else would he be?!"

"Someone knew he was there and sent someone after him. Someone by the name of Agent Jason Gideon."

Derek shook his head, it took a lot of balls to use that name, "he knew. Spencer knew that Gideon was dead. He must have heard the name and made a break for it."

Dave nodded, "sounds like it. Hotch is out looking for him right now. And the kid left a message for us. Someone named Orlando is connected to this."

Derek grinned, so proud of his baby right now, "he remembered! Dave, he actually remembered something!!"

Dave also smiled, "that seems to be Hotch's guess as well. That is the smartest kid I have ever known. I know he's out there alone, but he isn't helpless."

Derek's smile melted away, pain shot through his heart and the monitors started beeping rapidly again, "oh God, he's alone!!"

"Easy Morgan. Reid will be all right. That kid is a damn genius, remember?"

He could hear the words but in his mind, all that played was, "he's alone" over and over again. Then something clicked inside of him, "wait, how did they know he was in that jail?"

Dave tilted his head as if he hadn't even thought of that, "yeah, the only way to know, would be if they had seen his arrest."

"They could still be here Rossi."

"They must have watched him get arrested and followed him back to the jail. He was right here."

Derek didn't like the sound of that. He started to unplug himself, only to be stopped again, "man, don't. I can't just sit here on my ass. We need to find him and the UNSUB."

"We will, but you aren't at full strength. It'll get you killed and Spencer would really be alone."

That was all that stopped him from leaving the hospital immediately. From how Hotch described him earlier, they had to drag Spencer out of the hospital. If anything, Spencer would come here first. Derek never liked waiting but if Spencer was coming for him, he would stay put.

"Fine, but I know that Spencer will come here first. We need to ID these bastards Rossi, so my baby can feel safe again."

Dave smiled at his little pet name, "well, your baby girl is all ready working on it Morgan. And you know how mean she can get when someone comes after you."

Derek smirked, "oh yeah, baby girl is ruthless."

A knock at the door drew both of their attention. Rossi stepped back as a male nurse came forward with a chart in his hand. Derek had seen just about every nurse, both male and female and he had yet to see this one. He was about to question him when a shot of pain pulsed through his arm.

The nurse smiled as he flipped through the charts, "well, mister Morgan, I see you are still having pains in your arm."

"Yeah, but it's not too bad. When can I get out of here?"

"Soon, possibly. My name is Dino," he stopped as Derek smiled, "yes, it's an odd name but the doctor has to assess your wound, probably do another x-ray and then see when you can have a cast."

"Didn't he all ready have an x-ray?" Rossi asked, arms crossed over his chest.

Dino nodded, so far his little plan was working. Trying to get the kid at the jail had been a failure but this one wouldn't be. He would be done with Morgan soon, he just needed to get the boss and the kid after that. 

"Yes sir, but sometimes more are required."

Derek nodded and saw Rossi visibly relax, "when?"

Nurse Dino looked at the clock, "an hour or so," he excused himself, going to get his weapon before he came back. Morgan was easy and if he needed to take anyone else down with him, then he would.

Derek watched the nurse leave, he wasn't sure why but that guy have him the creeps. When Dave's phone rang, he got real tense, hoping it was Garcia or Hotch calling with news.

"Hey Hotch," Dave answered.

"We haven't found him. The area is too big. Has he showed up there yet?" Hotch asked.

"No, we were just thinking that he would come here first. Maybe you should come up here,just in case he brings anyone with him."

Hotch was silent for a moment as Garcia showed him something that showed up on her computers, "Dave, Garcia just got a hit on our dean UNSUB. His name is Orlando Cavella and he has minor associations with the Italian Mofia."

Dave cursed, "that's not good Aaron. The Italian Mafia is no joke, believe me. And if Morgan killed one of their men, no matter how low on the food chain he is, they are gonna come back at us hard."

Derek's eyes were wide when Dave mentioned the Mafia. Of course, he had no way of knowing Orlando was in the Mafia. He never assumed it would come from that high up for someone like Spencer.

"I know Dave. Garcia is printing out a list of known associates and I'll be there soon. This has to be connected with what happened to Reid that night he went to score."

Dave sighed, tiredly, "yes, I'm sure it does. Get here quick and I'll meet you in the lobby. Moran has to get another x-ray."

"Sure, see you soon."

Derek looked at him, wanting to know everything but as he was about to ask, the nurse came back in, "thought you said an hour."

"It is. I need to check your arm," Dino looked at Morgan's gun toting friend, "I'll need some privacy also, please."

"Don't worry Rossi, go meet Hotch and come back a little later."

"Okay kid, let me know what you're done."

Derek smiled and watched Rossi go, leaving him alone with his male nurse. Normally, he would have laughed about having a male nurse or made some dirty joke but he was tired, he was hurt, and he was worried. He thought Spencer might show up, but he hadn't yet.

**

 

Hotch waited patiently in the hospital waiting room when the door opened and Dave walked in, dark bags under his eyes. Everyone had been running on no sleep for the past few days. Too worried about Reid and trying to keep their family alive.

"Hey, how's Morgan?"

Dave shrugged, "he is tired. Worried that Reid hasn't shown up yet. Keeps trying to unplug himself and leave."

"Emily and I canvassed 6 blocks from the jail. But Reid is crafty, if he doesn't want to be found, he won't be."

"What did Garcia find out?"

Hotch handed him a very thick file, " a lot. Orlando was just a numbers guy. Someone to run errands and do their dirty work. 100% expendable to them. His rap sheet his a mile long, just about every single law broken."

Rossi looked through the file, "I thought most of the Italian Mafia was located in New York. What are they doing around here?"

"Their base of operations might have moved. New York has been cracking down on organized crimes recently. And they are big on revenge and I put two of them away and Morgan just killed another one."

Rossi moved through the waiting room, looking through the pages, "this is true, but this guy, the boss? He has been at large a long time."

Hotch needed to ask him but Rossi was very sensitive about his lineage, "I hate to ask.."

He smiled, "but you will anyways."

"I know it's been years but did you ever know him, or even hear his name growing up?"

"Never met him before, I made sure to get out of that life as soon as I could. But would hear my family talk about him. He must be in his late 90's by now, if he isn't dead all ready."

Hotch nodded, "90 is too old to have organized this whole thing alone. I know he is alive but he might have family helping him. I'm almost sure of it."

Rossi glanced at a photo that was hidden in the back, eyes squinting trying to remember where he saw this person before, "I've seen him before Aaron."

"You have? Where?"

Rossi's eyes grew wide, "Hotch, this man was just in Morgan's room. He is the one who ordered another x-ray."

Hotch took the photo from him, "his name is Dino Salvatore, 35, born Italian American. No listed mother or father but he has the Salvatore name. Vincenzo Salvatore is the Don, the boss. You've been saying this man Dino is here?"

Rossi palmed his gun and ran to the security office with the photo, "Hotch, you go to Morgan, I'll alert everyone."

Hotch nodded and took off at a dead run, gun in one hand and badge in the other. People in the hallway parted, horrified looks on their faces. The run to Morgan's room seemed to take forever but he finally reached it, out of breath and saw Derek laying in the hospital bed, TV remote in his hand.

Hotch was so out of breath, he could hardly speak, "Morgan.." deep breath, "you're okay..." another deep breath.

Derek stared at him confused, "uh, yeah. Of course I'm okay. Have you been running?"

Hotch laughed, hand on his burning sides, "yeah, Rossi was convinced the UNSUB was here but you seem fine, not in any danger."

"He what?" Derek asked, struggling to sit up in his bed, his arm was still useless.

Taking a deep breath, so his lungs didn't burst he continued, "Rossi thought your nurse was the UNSU..."

Something made Hotch stop talking mid sentence at the same time, a quiet popping sound echoed through the room. Hotch dropped face first onto the floor.

Derek bolted up, ignoring the searing pain. He could barely see the small pool of blood that all ready started to form under his body. The popping sound he heard, had been a gun with a silencer on the barrel.

"Hotch!" Derek screamed but he never got the chance to move.

That's when the gun came into his view, it was what Hotch was trying to tell him. The so called nurse Dino, was their second UNSUB. He knew this was bad all around, no clothes, no gun. J.J. laying next to him helpless and he was unarmed. He just hoped that Rossi would get there quick.

"Well, well. Never thought I would get the boss man so easily," Dino smiled and kicked the dropped gun away, "he was the hardest, or I thought he would be."

Derek stared horrifed and very angry, Hoch was too still on the floor. The blood pool only getting larger, "so nurse Dino huh? Not really something one should brag about right?"

Dino glared at him, "you're one to talk. Laid up in a hospital bed, letting your addict of a boyfriend take the fall for you."

"He's changed! He doesn't do that anymore. Even with the smack you sent him, he refused," Derek spat, glowing with pride.

"It won't last. Once an addict, always an addict. You know why I'm here right?"

Derek shook his head, only talking as a way to stall until back up came, "got no clue and I don't give a damn. You made a mistake coming after him."

Dino laughed, waving the gun at Morgan, "well, he should have had more control over his urges. He attacked my family. Your little bitch of a boss here had them both arrested and covered up his addiction."

"Family? Those punk ass dealers were your family?"

Dino nodded, "my nephews. Your boss didn't kill them but they are in jail because of him and Orlando is dead because of you."

Derek couldn't keep his eyes off the gun waving around his face, it wasn't the first time and he hoped it wouldn't be the last, "maybe you and your family need a better business."

Dino laughed, "sorry Morgan, it's a family one. You're lucky it took us awhile to find him. I wanted to kill him and your boss years ago but we couldn't locate him."

"Until you hacked the file."

"Yes, it took awhile but it was so worth it. Tracked him down the moment you showed up at his apartment," Dino gave him a disapproving look, "fucking your partner? Not very professional Morgan."

"You've been watching for that long?" He said surprised. 

Dino smiled, happy he managed to go undetected for that long, "yup but thank you for not noticing. Means a lot that I can fool the FBI."

Derek couldn't think of anything to say to that, knowing this creep had been spying on them was bad enough but watching when they were intimate? That was just wrong. Bad part was, he hadn't even felt anyone. He had been too entranced in all things Spencer, he hadn't been aware of who could have been watching.

"You felt me, just once and very briefly, Don't you remember that night Reid came to your house? For a moment, I thought you'd made me but you were too shocked."

"Well how was I supposed to know!" He screamed, blaming himself for not being aware of danger around him or Spencer, it was careless, "I didn't even know the whole story then."

"But you're a profiler Derek. You should always expect the worst in any and all situations. Did you really think you could have him back with no consequences?"

He had thought that. He thought for once, the world gave him a break and gave Reid back to him. Should have know better. Things had never been that easy for him. Why would they start getting easy now?

Dino shrugged, all ready bored explaining himself, "well, this has been fun but show and tell is over. Time to kill you for your part in this, looks like your boss got it first, next is the kid."

Derek tried to move but the gun was pushed in his face. He just prayed that Reid would find a way to live without him. THat he wouldn't spiral back into drugs when he had no one else, when he would blame himself for this.

Dino pulled the trigger and the pop was barely heard. Derek winced, pain shooting all over his body. Now, his only hope was that back up would come in time to save Hotch and that they would find Spencer and be there for him. Because he would need it. He would be alone. He couldn't help but think how unfair this all was. It took him three years to find his pretty boy and three days to loose him.


	20. ALWAYS TOGETHER

Ghosts Ch. 20

Derek waited for that light, you know, the totally cliched light at the end of the tunnel. He waited for it to appear in front of him but it never came. The pain he felt, came not from a bullet but from his arm getting smashed between the hard plastic of the bed rail and the 200 pound dead guy that had fallen on him.

The reason for the darkness was, the shooting pain in his arm, made his vision blur to where black spots started to obstruct his sight. When the black spots finally started to clear, Derek was able to make out a blurry figure standing behind the now down UNSUB. He blinked a few times, trying to clear away the haze.

What he saw, was almost too real and too good to be true. He had never expected to see his Spencer, his pretty boy, with a gun in his hands, pointed at the UNSUB, as if he was daring him to move. Derek couldn't blink back the tears that filled his eyes, once again his vision was blurred. He blindly reached out from under the UNSUB and pushed himself off to the side, not even caring that he landed face first on the floor.

New licks of pain rained down on him but he was too happy to care. He reached out to the blurry figure that was Spencer, trying and hoping to touch him, to confirm that his was real and not his own version of heaven, with him just being dead.

His voice was raw, scratchy, filled with too much emotion, it was hardly a whisper, "pretty boy.."

Spencer clasped Derek's shaking hand and put it to his cheek, kissing his palm, "it's okay Der, I'm here. It's all over."

A sob escaped his lips and he pulled Spencer to him, leaning off the bed to feel his body pressed against his own. Not caring if his arm protested. The moment of happiness was fleeting. He moved and spoke quickly, "go, check on Hotch. He needs a doctor."

Spencer moved way from him and Derek hit the nurse call button on the side of his bed, a woman's voice answered, "yes, we need a doctor ASAP in room 1408, there has been a shooting and we have an officer down."

As he hung up, he watched Spencer kneel down and check for a pulse, "I have a pulse but it's weak."

Running footsteps made Derek look towards the door. Rossi and Prentiss, along with what was probably half the police department, came busting in. Too many things happened at once; doctors pushed through the blue wall of officers and Hotch was lifted onto a stretcher and rolled out of the room. Next, Rossi bent down to look for the UNSUB's pulse but shook his head no, he was dead.

And finally, the most important part. Derek ripped off the sling, mentally cursing up a storm as the pain shot through him, he tore off the IV and cords that were stuck to him and got up off the bed. Running across the room and scooping Spencer up into his arms. Derek buried his face into Spencer's neck, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. There was no stopping the tears this time.

Spencer's voice broke as he gripped onto Derek's powerful shoulders, "Der.."

"I know baby. I got you," Derek promised, holding on as tightly as he could. He buried his hands into Spencer's short hair and pulled him back, just enough to kiss him. 

The kiss was long and deep, moving their mouths together in perfect sync. Spencer made the sweetest sounds, his hands never easing up the hold he had on Derek's shoulders. Derek didn't realize the growl that sounded in the room was actually coming from him. 

He moved back, until he felt the wall at Spencer's back. Spencer made a small "oomph" sound that he felt through his entire body. He didn't care that everyone in the room was probably watching them. The only thing he cared about, was the soft moans Spencer made for him. He felt very alive, loved and nothing was going to take that away from him.

Derek finally pulled back to let both of them breath, a wide smile on his face that mirrored the one on Spencer's. He wiped away a few stay tears and kissed him softly once more, "oh baby boy, you scared me."

"I'm sorry. I came as fast as I could," Spencer whispered with his head down.

"Look at me," the authority in his voice left no room for discussion. He only spoke when Spencer looked up at him, "you saved yourself baby, you just saved me and Hotch. You have nothing to be sorry for. Got it?"

Spencer nodded, "I'm just happy I got here in time. I would have been here the entire time but I kinda threw a fit and got arrested," he said sheepishly, shrugging if off.

Derek laughed, "your tantrums always were cute baby. I would have done the same thing. Only thing that matters is you are here with me and it's all over."

Derek felt himself swoon just a little as Spencer leaned forward and kissed him, completely taking over his mouth. He pulled back with a smile, "I love you Der."

"I love you more pretty boy," Derek admitted easily, never once letting his smile falter.

Someone behind them cleared their throat and a beautiful, sexy blush spread over Spencer's cheeks. He looked back and saw Rossi, Emily, and J.J. staring at them. Rossi just smiled, genuinely happy for them. Emily's mouth was hung open slightly and Derek could see the wickedness in her brown eyes, she had enjoyed watching them. J.J. however, was a crying mess. Cheeks wet with tears and snot running down her nose.

Rossi was the first to speak and as much as he wanted to hug Reid, he knew it wasn't the time, "we can all catch up later. I just wanted to say, good job kid and it's so good to see you."

"David Rossi right?" Spencer asked.

His eyes widened, "uh, yes! How did you know?"

Spencer knew that his excitement said he probably thought he had remembered him, "uh, well I'm a fan of your books. Even attended a few of your lectures."

Dave tried not to let his disappointment show so he covered it with a smile, "Oh, uh..thanks."

Emily only offered a smile, "Reid, it's good to know you are safe. I'm sorry about earlier."

Spencer grimaced at that, "yeah, sorry about that. It was a very stressful time."

Derek looked between them, "did I miss something?"

Rossi laughed, "yeah, after you passed out at the BAU, Spencer kind of put a gun in her face."

Derek gaped at him, but Spencer could only shrug, "she could have been the one who shot you, how was I supposed to know?"

Emily laughed, "don't sweat it Reid. Just happy everything worked out. I'm gonna go get an update on Hotch."

Rossi nodded, "I'll come too."

Derek and Spencer looked over to J.J.'s bed, she had yet to speak and they knew it was probably the shock of seeing him. She never took her eyes off Spencer. Derek slowly walked up to her, his voice soft, "hey J.J., I think you might remember our little genius. Spencer, this is J.J."

Spencer smiled, his heart giving that all too familiar pull inside his chest, "hi J.J., I'm happy to see you are feeling better. I'm sorry about all of this."

J.J. hiccuped past a sob, "oh Spence, I can't tell you how much I've missed you," but she cursed at herself, when she remembered that he didn't remember, "uh, shit. I'm sorry. It must be really creepy to hear that from someone you don't know."

Spencer laughed, "don't worry. It's been happening for days now. I'm sort of used to it," he did as he had done with Garcia and leaned forward to embrace her for a few seconds. A sob tumbling from her lips, "I'm really happy you are okay."

When he pulled back, J.J. smiled and wiped fresh tears from her eyes, "thank you. I'm happ you are all right, both of you."

Derek gave her a small smile, knowing that she forgave him for the secrecy. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, his entire body started to ache. Dizziness set in and before he could even ask for help, he fell onto the floor, watching Spencer's horrified look and hearing J.J. screaming for help.  
**

Derek woke up, feeling immensely better than he had before. The pain was gone and he was warm and safe. He could feel the warm body pressed up against him, could feel his breath coasting over his neck. He opened his eyes and saw a very asleep Spencer pressed fully into his left side. One of his long legs thrown over his own. HIs tattooed arm around his waist, it was beautiful.

He looked around and noticed that he was in a different room, the other one was practically a crime scene. It was a bigger room, a single bed room. Derek turned his head so he could nuzzle against Spencer's hair, smiling contently, his arm trapped under Spencer's body, he pulled him closer.

Derek felt Spencer stir awake, never moving his leg. He just snuggled into Derek's side, the hand that was on his stomach, moved up to pull Derek's hospital gown down enough, so Spencer could plant sweet kisses over his chest.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a groggy voice.

Derek kissed the top of his head, a satisfied moan slipping out, "soooo good pretty boy. I haven't felt this good since we woke up naked together."

Spencer laughed, "how romantic of you."

"Gotta keep it real baby. This is the best I've felt in four days. You all right?

He nodded, still leaving soft kisses over his chest, "mmm hmmm, slept like a baby. I'm happy you are awake though, you scared me."

"Me too," he put the hand he had on Spencer's back, into his hair, pulling gently so he could see those beautiful eyes, "gimme a kiss."

Spencer grinned, and licked over his lips, just to see the way Derek's eyes would darken, "I don't know, you may not be well enough."

Derek pulled his hair tighter, that confident smirk turning into a shudder of pleasure, "come on baby, gimme some love."

Spencer's lips were trembling when they kissed. Derek let out a deep groan, wasting no time slipping his tongue inside. He was rewarded with that sexy little purr Spencer loved to make for him. He only wished he had both hands to touch him, but one would have to do for now.

The kiss was heated, both of them moaning and kissing like they hadn't seen each other in years, instead of mere hours. Within moments, Derek could feel Spencer grinding against his leg. Slow thrusts of his hips, soft kitten-like moans filling his ears had him deepening the kiss. Then those wonderful hands of his, moved from his chest, down to his cock. Slowly massaging him through the sheets and his hospital gown. Derk tilted his hips up, needing to feel his hands on bare skin.

Derek broke the kiss with a low growl, Spencer was panting, eyes dark and lust-filled, "God baby, you feels so good right now."

"Hmm, so do you. All nice and hard for me," Spencer increased the pressure with his palm, practically glowing as Derek's eyes closed and he arched into his hand.

Derek reached behind Spencer and pressed the button that would sit his bed upright, "get on top of me, pretty boy."

Spencer grinned, fully straddling his legs. All planted right on that hard bulge. Spencer rocked against it, moaning as he remembered how amazing Derek had felt inside of him, "it's really too bad that you are hurt right now."

Derek gave a dark chuckle, "oh yeah, why is that baby?"

He gave a wiggle of his ass, enough to make Derek hiss, "because, then I could help both of us relax. We have had a few HARD days."

Moving his hand to Spencer's hip, Derek squeezed hard, pushing Spencer down at the same time he thrusted up, "I need it soo bad."

Derek watched as Spencer reached around his neck and untied his gown, pulling it forward to reveal more of his chest. Even went so far as to slide one of his arms out. From then, the gown was pulled to the side, leaving him totally naked, except for one arm. His lower body was still shielded by the sheets.

"So pretty boy, now that you have me naked, what will you do with me?" Derek asked, his voice both teasing and very serious at the same time.

Spencer just leaned forward and started to devour Derek's chest with his mouth. Licking and biting over hard skin, licking over his nipples, until they were hard under his tongue, "do you think we can get away with me riding you?"

Derek whimpered, "I don't think so baby, with as good as you feel, I would be screaming and they would bust in here."

With a sensual twist of his hips, Spencer spoke very low, "you know how much I love when you bust Der."

Derek was at the mercy of his words as Spencer slid down his body. That perfect mouth kissing all over his stomach and down to his hips, the sheets riding very low on his hips.

Threading his fingers through Spencer's hair, he spoke, more like begged him, "please pretty boy.."

"Hmmm, please what?" Spencer asked, lifting an eyebrow in question.

"I need to feel that mouth, please." He groaned, twisting his hips. The head of his cock was trapped by the sheets but was pushed up under Spencer's chin.

Moving his head back and forth, Spencer could feel the head of his cock brushing under his chin. Derek moaned and pulled his hair, "I think you just miss my tongue ring."

"I want to feel it, please. Just a little."

Derek watched as Spencer pulled the sheet down, leaving only his cock out. His smooth lips rubbing over him. The urge to close his eyes was overwhelming but he wanted to watch him. That soft, pink tongue slipped out, wet and glistening. Derek moaned when he saw the metal barbell in it, then a loving lick to the head made his eyes close.

"Yes!!" he hissed, just feeling the tip of his tongue felt amazing.

Spencer swirled his tongue in small, slow circles around his head, seeing Derek's eyes close, head tilted back, his good hand gripping the rail of the bed.

Derek detached his hand from the rail and tugged at Spencer's shirt, "take this off baby, let me see you."

Spencer rose up and quickly popped the buttons on his shirt, Derek's hands all over him the moment his shirt parted, "let me ride you, please.."

His voice was so erotic, "do it, ride me. But we gotta be quick," he fumbled with the button on Spencer's jeans but the moment the zipper slid down, he pushed his hand inside and gripped his cock, pumping quickly.

"Derek!"

"Say it again baby!" Derek demanded, wishing his other hand could reach back and squeeze his round ass.

"Derek!" He thrusted into Derek's hand, his own hand moving to jerk Derek off, both of them moaning loudly.

Derek's eyes fluttered open, just in time to see someone turning the handle on the door. He quickly moved his hand, grabbing the sheet to cover both of them up.

Emily entered but when she saw them, she topped mid -step, mouth hanging open and she was speechless. They had obviously been doing...things. They were both half naked, Reid on top of him, grinning.

"Oh, maybe I should have knocked?" she asked, that wicked look still in her eyes.

Derek huffed, Spencer just giggled, "oh, I don't mind an audience."

"Baby!" Derek shouted, rolling his eyes.

Both Emily and Spencer smirked, "seriously," Emily winked, "but, I'm sorry Derek, for ruining this. I just wanted to check up on you two."

Derek quickly slipped his arm back into the gown and tucked it under the sheet, making sure to keep Spencer shielded, "it's all right, we can pick this up later," Derek winked, making Spencer blush.

Emily smiled, "if you want some company, I'm always free. But how are you feeling, seriously?"

"I'm good, pain is gone for now and I got some decent sleep. How is Hotch?"

"He is in recovery. Surgery was needed to remove the bullet. One inch to the right and it would have hit his spine, could have been paralyzed."

"Thank God for small favors, and J.J.?"

"Stable, just needs to rest and give her body time to heal."

He took a deep breath, all this was wonderful news, "good. I'm happy we all remained intact. Thank you, for coming to help."

Emily smiled, "we are still family Morgan. Besides, I had to see him for myself."

Spencer smiled back at her, "well, I'm happy you did come to help. I know this whole thing is weird, but it was good meeting you...uh, again?"

"It was good meeting you too, or this you anyways. Well, I'm gonna head to the hotel, I'll check back on you guys later."

Derek nodded, "but this time Prentiss, please knock."

She grinned back at them, "sure thing guys, night."

They watched her leave, the moment the door closed, Derek had his hands all over Spencer's chest. Pinching his nipples until he cried out. The entire time Prentiss was there, his erection never went away, he'd stayed hard the entire time.

"Now, where were we?" Derek asked in a deep, sultry voice that made Spencer tremble.

"I was about to ride you," he whispered, once again moving the gown out of his way.

"Oh, that's right. Better get those off then," he motioned to his jeans and watched as Spencer expertly wiggled out of them, no underwear to speak of, which was such a turn on, "commando huh baby? That's very naughty of you."

Spencer grinned, "I could never find them the other night, we have been kinda busy..so, I haven't had a shower either," Spencer made like he was going to get off Derek's lap but a hand on his thigh stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Der, I spent the night in a cell, then over three hours trying to get here on foot. Not to mention, I never had a shower after we fucked, I'm probably smelly."

Derek smiled at the word 'smelly', it was such a Spencer Reid word, "baby, you are too cute and you think I care about you not having a shower?"

Spencer shrugged, "maybe.."

He inhaled deeply into Spencer's neck and gave a satisfied moan, "you still smell like me baby, if it were up to me, you'd never shower."

"That's gross Derek!" I probably still have your come all over me."

Again he moaned, thrusting his hips up, "fuck baby, you and that mouth. You want to turn so I can check?" Derek grinned wide, giving him a wink.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm always serious when it comes to you and anything sexual. You wanna show me?"

Spencer blushed, something he had never thought he was capable of doing. For as long as he could remember, which wasn't all that long now that he thought about it, he had always had confidence. Sexual confidence. But after meeting Derek, something about his gravelly voice and the way he smirked at him, it always made him blush.

Still blushing, Spencer shifted carefully without hitting Derek, so he was sitting reverse on his lap, blushing the entire time, "now what?"

"Life that ass for me baby, bring it closer so I can see it," Derek instructed, all ready extremely turned on.

Spencer balanced himself with his hands planted between Derek's legs, on the bed. He lifted his ass into the air, hearing Derek groan loudly. He flushed hot all over at Derek's moan but his confidence sky rocketed.

"Fuck pretty boy, I love see your little hole this close. NIce and tight," Derek sucked a finger into his mouth and brought it back to Spencer's hole and pushed it in, "oh, there we go baby.."

"Derek!" Spencer whined, automatically rocking back onto his thick finger.

Nothing made him happier than to see Spencer in the throws of pleasure. Derek pushed in deeper until his entire finger was inside. He pulled it out and looked at his slick finger, "that's too bad, my come isn't in there anymore. I was looking forward to sucking it out of you."

"Guess you'll have to fill me up again and then do it," Spencer said, looking back with a smirk on his face.

"We might need to take this into the bathroom baby, no lock on the door."

Spencer nodded, "then I, we can shower."

Derek looked down at the very unattractive cast on his right arm, "go ahead, I wanna make sure the nurse says it's okay."

Derek watched as Spencer hopped off his lap and quickly tip-toed into the bathroom butt naked. He palmed his own erection and quickly pressed the curse call button, within minutes the nurse walked in, Rossi right behind her.

"Hey kiddo, how you doin?"

"Not bad, not even sore anymore."

Rossi squinted his eyes, "then why hit the nurse call button?"

"I just wanted to know if I could shower," he lifted his cast arm as much as he was able, just as the shower turned on and he grinned.

Dave had a knowing smile on his face, "uh, well...nurse April, can he go shower?"

The nurse looked oddly at both of them, "yes, but you have to wear a protective bag around it and I'm afraid you'll need some help."

Both Derek and Rossi grinned, "oh, I'm sure he has plenty of help all ready."

"That I do," he smiled, wanting to run into the shower.

"Uh...okay. Just lean forward and I'll help you slip this on."

Derek leaned forward and she slipped both sleeves off his arms and gently placed the plastic bag looking thing over his arm. The nurse walked out, an odd look still on her face. Dave stopped at the door.

"Go get him kid!" He winked and closed the door after he left.

Derek bolted out of bed, kicking the sheet off and letting the grandma-looking gown hit the floor. The bathroom was all ready filled with steam as he stepped inside. Through the glass door, he could see the beautiful arch of Spencer's body. Head tilted back to wet his hair, entire body dripping with water.

He groaned and stepped inside, his cock hard and practically pointing at Spencer. His arm went around Spencer's slime waist and pulled him to his body. Derek's eyes immediately focused on his name, right over Spencer's heart.

"You okay?" Spencer asked, running his hands up the smoothe, hairless expansion of his chest.

"I'm just happy it's over baby. I don't think I've ever been so afraid in my life," Derek leaned and kissed at the name on his chest, "I almost lost you."

"No, you got shot. I almost lost YOU. But it's not really over."

Derek furrowed his brows, "what do you mean? Of course it's over."

Spencer shook his head, "just because they are dead, doesn't mean it's over. You know what Rossi said, the Italian Mafia, they have many people to do their dirty work."

Derek cursed, "I hadn't thought of that. I need to tell Dave."

Spencer stopped him from moving, "I all ready did Der. Just let them handle it." Derek tried to speak but Spencer put a finger to his lips, "you have to handle me, remember?"

The look of worry on his face, was replaced with a dark, heated look. He grabbed Spencer behind the neck and brought their lips together. The kiss was hot, Derek chased his tongue, searching for that ring. When it scraped against his mouth, Derek groaned and broke the kiss.

"That's right, I do need to handle you. Tell me how you want me baby."

Spencer smiled and backed him up until Derek was sitting on the built in seat in the shower, "I said I wanted to ride you, I still want to."

Derek looked around for something, anything to use for lube but the shower was empty, "hmm..no lube or anything," he grinned at Spencer, looks like I'm gonna have to get you all wet with my tongue."

Spencer whined, that annoying blush coming back to his cheeks, making his face flame, "ugh, Derek!"

He laughed, "oh! That's the blush I just love to see."

"I never blushed so much until we met, well you know what I mean," Spencer gave him a heatless glare.

"I love that I have that effect on you baby. A few dirty words and you are instantly hard for me, it's a wonderful feeling."

He blushed once more, "if you don't stop, I'm just gonna wash up and go."

Derek shook his head, "no you won't, you want my dick too much. Come on love, I want you just as much, if not more, than you want me."

Derek turned Spencer until he was eye level with his perky ass, kissing over it before pushing his lower back enough for Spencer to bend. The moment his tongue swiped over his hole, Spencer moaned. His legs shaking all ready. Derek would never get used to how amazing he tasted. He poked his tongue inside, wiggling it all around.

Spencer had to brace himself on Derek's strong thighs, his nails digging into him. The shift of his hips was one he wasn't aware of, pushing back against his tongue. As much as he wanted to ride him, he never wanted this feeling to end. The only thing he couldn't understand, was how calm Derek was, Spencer wanted him just as worked up as he was.

His hand snaked between their spread legs and had no trouble finding Derek's cock, he was large, biggest he had ever had, and gripped him. Sliding his hand over the hard, wet skin.

"Damn pretty boy," he whispered softly, before resuming his assault on Spencer's ass. Now moaning, creating Spencer to whimper and fuck back on his tongue.

"Okay, okay! Please Derek..." He whined, legs shaking uncontrollably.

Derek chuckled, "okay baby, let me feel that tightness."

Spencer held up his cock and slowly sat down, taking only the head inside before moving back up, then down again. Driving him crazy. Fuck! He wished he had both hands, he wanted to grip his hips hard and roughly thrust inside of him.

"Don't tease me love," he begged, thrusting up with his hips.

Spencer grinned and sat down hard, taking him all the way inside. They moaned together, Derek's head resting between his shoulder blades. Spencer let his own head drop back and he took a deep breath.

"Better?"

"Fuck yes baby boy, you are so tight!" Derek growled, wasting no time gripping his hips and pushing him up and down, "that's it, ride me baby."

Nodding, Spencer started a fast grind, head all the way thrown back, feeling the stubble on Derek's cheek scrape against his neck, "fuck Der, right there!!"

"You close all ready Spence?" He asked, totally amazed at how quickly he got him to the edge.

"I-I can't help it...It feels too good!"

"Yes it does," he bit the side of his neck, moving his hand to his hard cock.

"Yes!" he screamed and rode him harder and faster, bouncing on his cock, "now!!"

"Shit, shit!" Derek groaned, also surprised that Spencer got him close that fast, "come for me baby!"

Spencer obeyed, busting all over Derek's hand, a deep growl from Derek and he could feel him coming hard, filling him up. The water had gone cold and they sat together, breathing hard and totally spent.

"Shit baby, you are going to be the death of me"

Spencer laughed, "the feeling is mutual Der."

**

Dave sat in the darkened bar, a short glass of scotch in his hand. This was the type of place that he didn't frequent often and for good reason. Even now, with a gun strapped to his hip, he still felt exposed. But it was worth it. The person he had been waiting for, finally made an appearance and he looked older than he remembered.

"I'm surprised you came in person," Rossi said, actually surprised.

"I told you I would," Salvatore paused to cough, a nasty wet sound, "now, what do I own this pleasure?"

"I think you know Sal, no need to play games. We are both too old for this."

Salvatore gave another hoarse cough, "that much is true. And yes, I know why you are here."

"Do we have an agreement then?"

Sal shook his head, "no Dave, we don't. Two of my men are dead, one of them was my grandson. I have two more doing 15 in prison. And you? Well, all your people are intact. That hardly seems fair."

"That's what happens when you get into drugs Sal. But this, is over. Do not send anyone else or we will have a real problem."

Dave knew he was demanding a lot. But what other choice did he have? He wouldn't have people coming after Reid for the rest of his life and he wasn't going to spend his looking over his shoulder, this was going to end.

"Did you forget who I am son?"

Dave shook his head, "nope, I would never forget that you're a family friend. But that was years ago. And you're not the only one with deep family ties Sal."

Sal just stared at him. Rossi knew he was weighing the pro's and con's of it all. Dave also knew that if Sal really wanted a war, Sal had more family and he wouldn't stand a chance. Finally Sal nodded.

"Fine, David. We have a deal. But if I so much as see that kid around any of my guys, I will kill him."

"Deal. Now, I have somewhere to be. Night Sal, wish I could say it was good to see you." 

Sal smiled, "yeah, missed you too Rossi."

**  
3 WEEKS LATER

To say Derek was excited was a major understatement. Things had gone back to normal, or as normal as they could under the circumstances. Work was great, he and J.J. were healing up great and Spencer, oh Lord, his baby was wonderful. All smiles and carefree, the sex was fucking incredible. It was perfect and after all Spencer had done for him, had risked for him, he was happy, more than happy to pay it forward with a little surprise.

He had everything planned. A nice dinner at one of Spencer's favorite places. There was a film festival by the river Spencer wanted to look at. It was nice to know some things about him would never change. Then home for some mind blowing sex, he was looking forward to that the most.

Now he was waiting to show Spencer the surprise he got for him. Just as soon as he came down. Derek made sure they took separate showers or else their would never keep their plans. When he did come down, Derek's mouth dropped to the floor. Spencer was wearing skin tight jeans, that showed off his long legs. A dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a vest over the shirt, (totally Spencer Reid) and his signature Converse.

"Damn baby, let's just skip our plans and I can do you against the stairs," Derek grinned and wiggled his eye brows.

Spencer grinned back at him, also admiring what he was wearing, one hand moving to the button on his jeans, "don't tease me Der, you know I'll take you up on that offer."

Derek chuckled, "oh, I have no doubt baby. But that comes later. Now, I wanna show you your surprise." Derek started to undo the first few buttons on his shirt and Spencer growled.

"Thought you said later..."

Derek winked, "oh I did, I'm gonna do soooo many things to you later baby boy. But I wanted to show you this," Derek pulled the shirt open and watched Spencer's shocked but totally priceless reaction.

"Derek..." he whispered, looking closely at the still fresh and healing tattoo of HIS name, right over Derek's heart.

"I figured you had mine, I wanted yours."

Spencer wanted to touch it so bad but it was still healing, "I love it so much."

He drew Spencer in closer, "and I'm in love with you baby, I wanted you with me always."

Spencer's heart stuttered in his chest, he looked at Derek's beautiful brown eyes, "I'm in love with you too Derek Morgan. Always."

THE END


End file.
